


Our World Collides

by Betch_Stylinson28



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst with a Happy Ending, First Kiss, First Time, Forbidden Love, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Louis, Omega Niall, Pregnant Louis, Reincarnation, Requited Love, Smut, Soulmates, Vampire Harry, Vampire Liam, Vampire Sex, Vampire Zayn, Wolf Instincts, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-01-04 11:19:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 44,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18342620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betch_Stylinson28/pseuds/Betch_Stylinson28
Summary: Vampires and werewolves are forbidden to cross paths, they are provided with certain boundaries to avoid chaos within their kind.Then hunting season happened, a young omega Louis joined the pack hunt and curiosity strikes him to roam around the forest alone which he unknowingly reached the vampire boundary. Harry the ancient vampire chose to live the forest alone, wondering why there's a voice wanting him to go outside the forest.Do they their path cross?Do they find what they are both looking for?This story is about vampire-werewolves love affair... Two different breeds co-exist to create a beautiful love story.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to post this...but I wanted to have at least six solid chapters before I post this... I loved the ABO dynamic so much but my first love is a vampire story, to be honest, I love the requited love too... 
> 
> I'm still far to be a great writer but I'm trying my best... Hope you'll like this new concept  
> Thank you for always supporting me!
> 
> Shoutout to my twitter family  
> Carrie, Bela, Elsie, Shaz, Divine, M, Joy, Jam, Ruhina, and Magnolia who became my beta on this chapter.
> 
> Keep Larrying

 

 

 

> _**I found you...** _
> 
>  

_Present Time_ **2019**

The golden sun bursting into Louis’ room. He loved the heat that touched his tan skin, the warmth feeling that always made him want to curl even more into his soft sheet and pillow. Quietly he’s smiling and loving this day. As he lifted his hands and traced his fingers on the window next to his bed, he’s looking directly at the beautiful view surrounding their pack house admiring the glistening sun.  

_What a Beautiful Morning!_

The Eastern pack always wanted to blend in with the humans and living closer to them, made this as their safe haven. During the dark ages when the cold-blooded vampire still rules the whole United Kingdom, it was hard for them to integrate themselves into the human community and to be part of their society.

Vampires used to control everything, both the human world and the underworld. Wolves wanted to take part in that community and they allowed themselves to be used by vampires. Wolves became their army, their eyes, and ears during the day while the vampires slept.

And now wolves valued this moment that their pack became an essential element in achieving a progressive society, where they were now living amongst the human freely, far from the elusive eyes of the vampires.

Most of the alphas held a special designation and position in the London office that made them protected to any scrutiny of their kind.

Humans accepted that they were not the only kind of breed living in this world. They chose to conspire with any being as long as they didn’t bring harm to the human population. The three breeds; human, wolves, and vampires sat down in a meeting and created a written agreement between them and they all needed to abide by it.

Cold blooded vampires proved that they couldn’t be part of the said agreement and chose not to cooperate. They continued slaughtering humans, claiming that was their way of living ever since the world began. Their diet was different compared to wolves’. They treated humans as their basic necessity. They could survive on animal blood alone, but it wouldn’t satisfy their craving from human blood. That's when human and wolves came together and plotted against vampire ruling.

The fight for power and dominance started, but after a long war between their breeds, in which humans conspired with the wolves’ for their protection, vampires gave up their right to rule in both worlds. Vampires are provided a certain area that only bound to their kind.

This boundary and the new agreement will reassure every breed; vampires, humans, and werewolves are all protected according to the written agreement. Humans still chose to live closely with the wolves, as wolves were their protection against the vampires. This agreement indicated that vampires were forbidden to cross paths with the other breeds again and needed to stay with their allocated boundary. Killing a human was forbidden, but humans still provided blood for them in a proper manner. Some got it from the blood bank and some wanted it fresh, so they hired a human to do the job.

Louis was an omega son of the pack leader of East London. Their pack house was located at the heart of the city. They chose to live close to the humans, amidst all the noise, pollution and the constraint location given to them. Their pack population was increasing, despite everything, and they stayed in this part of London. After all, they did consider it their home.

The East pack remained intact, as their territory grew stronger. Louis would never exchange it for anything because he loved his pack dearly.

He was a young full-blooded wolf who had never been outside of their territory, the set boundaries for their kind. Louis was forbidden to join the hunt. The hunt was something that happened every summer on a full moon. The alpha and beta wolves’ were the ones to go on a hunt. Sometimes a few omegas’ joined in.  This hunt allowed them to saunter around the forest in their wolf form and experience the wild first hand. Living in the city meant that they often neglected their primal instincts and their inner wolf was often forgotten. The hunting season was created to let their inner wolf have their moment of freedom.

Louis never questioned it, he knew he wasn’t ready for it anyway. As an unmated omega, it's not safe to stray around the forest without a mate for protection. And a wolf who didn't know how to change form in seconds was forbidden to join the hunt. Louis understood the importance of that reason. His Mum had taught him that everyone had a role to play and for him, that meant to be a good abiding omega. He was bound to follow the rules that their elders had created for their pack. It was for the protection of their kind. Their law was very essential to their way of life, without it any pack would not survive through the test of time, it would crash and fall. Though Louis still continued his physical and mental training together with other omegas forbidden to join the hunt.

Louis had the power to warm the heart of any being he connected to. He had always been treated differently by most of the pack’s alphas, as they protected and adored him. Most everyone wondered why he still was unmated. The somewhat reserved omega didn't know the answer to that. He was only aware that he was waiting for something or someone to come along.

He kept neglecting his sexual urges and never asked anyone to help him during his heats, He faced each of his heats alone using the heat toys to satisfy his sexual cravings, which wasn’t entirely common to their kind.  Most omegas chose to ask an alpha’s help with their heat. It was common to eventually get mated to them.

It's the hunting season and every alpha and beta were busy preparing to leave. They carried their weapons as they searched for prey in the forest. As time went by Louis kept on wondering how it would be to hunt and transform into his true form. It had been a while since he’d transformed. Even if he wanted it so bad, he couldn't range around the city and change into his wolf form randomly. That was strongly prohibited.

Louis was deep in his thoughts while observing the pack through the window. They were still busy preparing their departure in the garden.

_I wanted to join them and just run freely but how?_

Jay cleared her throat to get the attention of her son and sat down on Louis’ bed.

“How long have you've been there Mum?” Louis went to sit beside his Mum.

“Not for long, I just felt you're a little distressed and it bothered me.” Jay gestured Louis to lay on her lap, Louis Immediately followed.

“Mother, can I join my friends? I'm eighteen and I'm at the legal age to decide for myself.  Niall and Stan are both omegas and they’re allowed to join this hunting season. I want to run in my wolf form too, it's been a while since I've transformed.” Louis looked directly at his Mum, while Jay kept brushing her son's hair through her fingers.

“You know your father’s rules. Niall and Stan practice very hard to change form within seconds, which you don't know, you have to practice first, then maybe I'll help you to reason with your father.” Jay continued to run her fingers to Louis soft hair.

“I'll promise you, Mum, I can do it. Before the hunting season ends I will join them.” Louis crossed his heart and ran towards his window and opened it. He looked at the alphas and betas preparing outside, as Stan and Niall joined them. He was secretly envying Niall for joining his alpha.

Louis yelled at the top of his lungs “Niall! Good luck!” Niall nodded as he raised his hands and put them close to his chest.

“This is for us, Louis! I’ll hunt for both of us!” Niall screamed. Louis felt emotional, he felt scared for the safety of his friend but he knew Shawn, Niall's alpha, would protect him.  Shawn would never let Louis’ omega friend be harmed in any way.

After a while, they all went out of the back door of the packed house to bid farewell to the departing wolves. The back door had easy access to the forest and the wolves’ left and started howling loudly as they all ran through the vast forest.

Louis ran back to his room and locked his door, closed the window and drew all the curtains shut.

It's long enough that his inner wolf was been neglected, it's time for him to be freed and experienced the world too. Louis’ inner wolf was named _Andreus,_ he was usually the guiding voice of Louis during a desperate time when he needed someone to talk to. Today, Louis wanted to show him that he’s also got the power over him and he was also important as Louis’ and never been forgotten his yearning to be out there and experienced the wild. Even though they were a completely different being, they still needed to work together hand on hand in achieving their goal, especially during transformation.

He removed all his clothes folded it nicely as he stands in front of the mirror. Louis removed all his inhibitions, cleared his mind until he found the clarity he needed and experienced that he was in complete tranced. Concentrating and focusing all his energy to outed his inner wolf. _“I'm calling you Andreus I know you are out there!”_ , until he felt that they are already one, he finally let go.

 _“Common Andreus!”_ he felt his vision adjust to ten times clearer and his hearing getting louder. His canine teeth got sharper and there was a loud crackling of bones as he bent down to the floor, he screamed in pain as he forgot this intense emotion.

 _“Andreus!”_ Louis called his inner omega. The pure white wolf stood tall in front of the mirror. _“Welcome back!”_ as he continued to admire Andreus beauty.

Andreus glared at himself in the mirror as he put all his attention in concentrating again, trying to change back into his human form. A loud howl came from the wolf as he slowly changed back to human.

 _“Don't fight me on this we are just practicing, you'll be out there I promised! Now let go...Andreus!”_ Louis keeps on talking to Andreus as he completely let go.

 _Fuck! This is so hard! We will get better Andreus! Good job!_ Louis talked to his inner omega.

After Louis found his strength to stand he put on his clothes back on and went to the kitchen to drink loads of water until he quenched his thirst.

Karen, one of the pack's council members was standing inside the kitchen making her tea as Louis entered the room. He glanced at the middle-aged omega and nodded in greeting, before opening the fridge. He took out a pitcher of water and glass as he hurriedly poured and drank the water abruptly.

The middle-aged Omega. looked at Louis shyly. “What happened to you young omega?”

“Uhm, I just tried to change form as fast I could and it's never been easy. Andreus never listens to me, but today he came out easily. Maybe he also wanted to get out of here and run among the pack. It's been a while since I've changed form, I almost forgot the extreme pain and sensations when I'm on my wolf form.” Louis bit his lips.

“It's not unusual, I’m never in my wolf form either, but of course be mindful when you're out there, okay!? Never let your guard down, especially now. Have you heard that our major enemy is on the move to the east side of London since they almost wiped out the human population on the south side?” Karen asked sipping her hot tea.

“Whose enemy are you talking about? Do we have an enemy?” Louis looked at Karen wondering.

“Where do you live? For god’s sake!” Karen turned her phone on and googled the hierarchy of United Kingdom covens and showed the extended family tree of their greatest opponent. The cold-blooded vampires of the United Kingdom.

“This is Marcus the head of the Northern Family, Liamus the head of Western Family, Zayner the head of Southern family and Harold the direct descendants and their maker, the head of Eastern Family.” Karen pointing out each photo of the elder vampires.

Louis looked at all the photos blankly but he darts his attention towards Harold, the head of the Eastern family. Although he pretended not to show any instant attraction or curiosity.

 _He looks goddess, my goodness!_ Louis thought to himself.

“Good thing the Southern pack living there remain safe and protected. Our elders, including your father, made a pact to the cold-blooded leaders and humans that both of our species will stay out of each other boundaries. It was a truce and binding agreement created between the three breeds.” Karen showed another photo that made Louis’ eyes widen, close-up photos of Harold that really looked enticing. His inner wolf made a remarkable mental note of the beautiful sight.

“I understand you don't know too much, but since you're very eager to leave the packed house, maybe you should start to ask around first. It’s better when you know something than be ignorant or do some research everything now is on google. Nothing against the humans but they are really the weakest breeds that I've seen. Maybe that's why they are always the main target of cold-blooded.” Karen continued drinking her tea as Louis raised his eyebrows at her.

 _Andreus_ talked to Louis subconsciously. _“The next hunting area is close to the East forest. You know what to do!”_

Louis replied to him. _“I must try my very best to be ready before the second phase of hunting happens.”_

 _“Smart choice, now we are thinking the same!” Andreus_ praised Louis’ smart decision.

Louis put the pitcher back in the fridge and looked at Karen again. “Thank you for your warning and to your advice, I will look into it further… But I still want to join my friends this hunting season.” Louis hurriedly left the kitchen making Karen look at him suspiciously.

**********

He practiced again and again until the pack came back from the hunt he was exhausted and sweating.

Niall knocked and entered his room. “Why are you fucking undressed? Are you in heat my friend?”

Louis grabbed his robe and covered himself immediately.

“Don't you know how to knock? I'm not in heat! Idiot!” Louis turned to Niall looking pissed.

“I did knock, it's not my problem you didn't hear it.” Niall bantered back.

“No! I'm practicing to change form. The good thing is that _Andreus_ and I are now friends, he listens to me this time. So how's the hunt?”

“It's tiring yet it's beyond my imagination, my wolf form _Abbah_ love it too. Next phase will be on the east forest, practice up, so we could be together, running wild and free. The adrenaline rush is really indescribable. You'll love it, Lou!”

“Yes! I know and I'm practicing very hard!” Louis and Niall tirelessly lay on the bed and cuddled each other.

“You smell like shit! Maybe you should take a quick shower!” Niall smelled Louis’ hair.

“Look who's talking. I just love you so much to endure your filthy scent!” Louis covered his nose.

The two best friends laughed hard scenting themselves.

“Fuck I do smell! You too stinky! Move out of my bed your scent might get on my pillow!” Louis pulled Niall's feet jokingly teasing him.

“Your fucking bitch stench! I leave you now and have my shower with my _ALPHA!_ ” Niall went to leave, raising his eyebrows at Louis.

“Yeah! Let Shawn scrub it until your stinky scent leaves you! Go on! Enjoy your shower because you really need one!” Louis pulled out his tongue and made a silly face.

**********

After a week of practicing Louis could finally say that he was ready to demonstrate his ability to change form quickly to his father. Louis walked into his father's office.

“Father, I've been practicing very hard to change form within a second, can you let me join to the second phase of hunting?”

“Let me see it first son, and then the council must also agree, but if I think that you're truly ready my words will just matter to them and gave you their approval,” Mark asked the alpha in his office to leave, Jay joined in and observed.

Louis stood in the middle of the room and removed his robe.  He knelt down and within a second _Andreus_ appeared and within another second Louis became human again. Jay handed Louis his robe aloud clap from his father surrounded the room.

“I know you've got it there… You deserve everything! I’ll allow you to hunt even you're not yet mated!”

Louis was already tearing up because of his father's decision, Jay was also happy,  embracing his son.

“This is it, son, you'll be out there, enjoy your run. I hope you'll explore and enjoy the wilderness but you  must also be careful.” Jay rubbed Louis’ arms and hugged him tightly.

“I will Mum… I will!” Louis hugged back.

**********

The day had come when Louis would join the pack hunting. He was so excited, Niall kept on jumping around when it's announced that his best friend will join them.

“Fuck! This is a dream come true!!! I'm glad you came into your senses to finally join us and find your inner strength.” Niall hugged Louis tightly.

“Yeah me too! I don't know what triggers me but I’ve felt that something is calling me to be there and now it's finally happening!” Louis’ smile never left his face.

They prepared their needed tools for there hunt, loud chattering and praised for Louis as they all bid their goodbyes to their family as they howled and imitated the sound of a howling wolf that gave Louis goosebumps. Louis was breathing heavily, nervous about what could happen to him.

“Just stay beside me...Okay!” Niall whispered to Louis.

“I'm one of the strongest Alphas in the pack. I will protect you, Louis.” Luke looked at him with full admiration.

“I’m not a soft omega that you need to look after, I can take care of myself… but that’s sweet of you alpha.” Louis bumped his arms against  Niall’s. Luke left smiling smugly.

“Why did you compliment him? Even if you didn't mean it?” Niall wondered.

“Because I want him out of my way, he will think that I'm also flirting with him, so he‘ll be more lenient to me.” Louis continued to walk beside Niall.

“If you say so! Mr.know it all! Bitch!” Niall shrugged his shoulder and messed Louis’ hair, laughing to his friend.

They changed into their wolf from the moment they arrived at the clearing. Louis excitedly ran side by side with Niall.

 _“Are you enjoying yourself, my friend? long time no see my little Andreus!”_ Niall's wolf form looked at Andreus.

 _“It's been a while since I've seen you Abbah and talked to you like this, it still feels strange but I'm enjoying myself. Now eat my dust!”_   _Andreus,_ Louis’ wolf form, ran as fast as he could, enjoying the fresh air, inhaling and exhaling, breathing heavily. They arrived at their first stop, he was chasing rabbits and added it to their pile of hunted animals.

_“Good job! That's your first rabbit!” Abbah licked Andreus white fur._

_“It's nothing compared to your deer but soon I will keep up!” Andreus licked his dirty fur and looked to his friend._

_“My alpha is calling me, common the pack is moving again.”_ Abbah pushed Andreus and bit his tail.

 _“Ouch! I'm coming... Louis will be pissed knowing you're biting my tail.”_ Andreus howled loudly.

After a while, they’ve changed form again, cleaning each other and continued exploring the forest.

“Andreus told me that Abbah bit his tail? Reprimand your wolf or I'll let Andreus tear his tail off!” Louis threw a disdained look at Niall.

“Abbah says he's sorry he was just kidding!” Niall made a peace sign and draped his arms to his friend as they roam the forest happily.

Shawn was one of the alpha pack leader, the first line of defense. He was also considered as one of the strongest alphas.

Some of the wolves changed into their human form as well. They didn't want to exhaust their wolf since they will hunt during night time.

They are in high alert since there are three omegas hunting with them.

**********

They were now walking into the heart of East forest. Some made a temporary tent to rest in. They would stay for the night since it's too far to go back to their pack house. Some started to change form again and continued the hunt. Niall and Shawn were making a makeshift tent because Niall was always tired and wanted to sleep. Louis would stay with them during the night time.

Some omegas were busying themselves, making a bonfire and preparing to cook their hunted animals and make a simple feast.

After a while, Louis and Niall decided to sneak out and roam around the forest. They prepared themselves to transformed folded their clothes and put it in a rucksack so they won't be joining the packed naked. They both transformed into their wolf form carried their bag in between their mouth and when they arrived in their chosen spot, they enjoyed the beautiful field with flowers. They were running freely, unaware that they had reached the Vampire boundary. They were oblivious to the fact that they were being watched from afar, they heard a loud howling sound.

 _“It's my mate, we need to get back,”_ Abbah said to Andreus.

 _“Can I stay my dear Abbah? I’ll be with you shortly.”_ Andreus licked Abba's nose.

 _“Okay but don't get too far Andreus!”_ Abbah licked Andreus nose and ran back to his mate carried his bag.

Louis changed into his human form, wore his clothes and as he looked around he became curious about his surroundings. He wanted to stroll the forest further. He suddenly felt strange, he had a feeling that he was being watched. He checked his surroundings but he saw nothing.

As he walked around the perimeter he heard streaming water. Excitedly he followed the sound and to his surprise, he witnessed beautiful waterfalls. He wanted to freshen up, so he looked around to make sure he was truly alone.

The scent of his pheromones, sweet vanilla, and lavender lingered in the air as Louis started to undress slowly. He gently dipped feet in the water to get used to the coldness. He took a plunge and enjoyed himself to the beautiful vibe. Louis felt free, swimming around enjoying his time, alone.

Suddenly his attention diverted when he heard a sudden noise. Louis immediately walked out of the water and hurriedly got dressed put on his pants and didn't care if he wasn't wearing his undergarments. He tried to button his shirt faster than usual, as he started to shout and cursed.

“Who's there? Please stop this! This is not funny! I will rip your throat when I’ve found you!” Louis tried to be brave as he continued to look around the area. Still, there was nothing.

He felt the cold wind touch his cheeks, whispering closely to his ears. _“You're beautiful!”_

“Fuck! Who are you! Show yourself this instance.” Louis shouted in panic as he was now drenched with dripping water from his wet hair, soaking his clothes, mixing with his sweat.

Another soft whisper was made by the strange creature.

 _“I want you! You look beautiful when you're mad.”_ another frigid voice creeping down to Louis’ spine.

Louis decided to run, even he was not fully clothed, he still felt someone was watching him and following him. He turned left and right, trying to get away. He kept glancing back, still worried that he was being followed. He was starting to get scared, then suddenly he tripped on a log and bumped his head.

Louis held his head and felt his surroundings move, then his vision turned black, he was unconscious lying on the ground.

**********

Louis woke up with a spinning head, massaging his temple as he focused his vision. It was dark around him, a few candles were lit. Louis assumed it was already night time.

 _“How long was I passed out? Where am I?”_ he wondered as he continued to massage his aching head. Looking at his surrounding a cozy bed, unfamiliar with the encompassing scent that was new to him.

_“Did someone bring me back to the packed house? This isn't my room?”_

He’s lying on an unfamiliar soft bed. There was a  fireplace to help him get enough heat. He was fully naked and his clothes were hanging next to the fireplace.

 _“Fuck I'm naked! What the fuck? Who did this to me?”_ He was checking himself to see if something was hurting. He found a sprained ankle and a big bump on his head. He exhaled heavily. Then he felt someone is watching him again.

“Please show yourself! This is not funny!” Louis looked around and like a swift of air touched his face, the magical creature appears in front of him.

Louis’ eyes widen, he was stunned to see the creature leaning down on him and looking straight to his eyes. Louis trying to remember the photo that Karen has shown him.

Silently _Andreus_ commented to Louis. _He was the man in the photo._

“You are...you are…” Louis started to get scared but he was still mesmerized by his beauty.

“Yes… I'm Harold but you can call me Harry!” He was still looking directly at Louis, with desire in his eyes. They are staring each other attentively and Louis started to feel a little bit woozy.

Then Louis’ vision turned black again and he passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for supporting my new concept... Anyway...hope you'll like this chapter...   
> This is all for you...
> 
>  
> 
> To all my twitter family that always supported me... Again thank you!  
> Elsie, Carrie, Bela, Vanessa, M, Shaz, Ruhina, Jam, Joy and Mags

 

> _**You've found me...** _

 

Harry silently observing the stranger sleeping form, he nudged his nose closer to the man's neck, scenting the unconscious being lying on his bed. Admiring the long lashes, the soft skin, the little button nose. A tear fell down on his cheek, remembering the only man that captured his heart, mind, and soul.

_ “God, you are still so beautiful! I know you'll come back to me!” _

Harry continued to gaze at the sleeping omega, He moved away from the boy when he felt a sudden movement. The young boy yawned and scratched his nose lightly, Harry found the action adorable that affected him somehow. The blue-eyed boy slowly opened his eyes, looked disoriented with his surrounding. 

“Are you okay?” Harry used his soothing voice to calm the restless omega.

Harry felt that the boy was still not yet calmed, he was not even moving a muscle, avoiding big movements, Harry laughed at the omega.

“You're really delightful to look at.” Harry was gazing at the omega.

Louis sighed and cleared his throat and glanced to the direction of his hanging clothes. “Uhm, Sir!”

“Good to hear your voice.” the elder moved away from Louis, pretended to act normal.

Louis’ heart beating fast, reminiscing the moment that Karen told her about their packed enemies, he was fidgeting his hands and avoiding to look at the enticing eyes of an ancient vampire, he tried to conceal his fear to him.

“Sir, I know from a fact who you are and I know this is inappropriate for me to ask a favor, but will you kindly hand me my clothes so, I could leave you in peace.” Louis fluttered his eyelashes to Harry that still observing him steadily.

Harry moved swiftly to the fireplace and handed Louis’ his clothes. Harry gave the pieces of clothing one by one, trying to catch Louis’ hand that made Louis felt uneasy and scared.

“I don’t want you to leave though, you still have a sprained ankle. I will not let you wander around the forest with a broken ankle it's not safe, take a rest until it’s healed.” Harry swiftly moved beside Louis. 

“Uhm, I think I'm not allowed to be here Sir, I’m really crossing the boundaries here.” Louis buttoning his shirt glancing back to the vampire direction and fixed his messy hair, finger-combing each strand.

“Nonsense! I insist and stop calling me sir, I told you to call me Harry. What pack are you with?” Louis’ eyes widen and didn't know how to react.

“What? Do you think I can't smell you from a mile? Your smell is far to be human.  You know we all have a great sense of smell and you can't hide it especially from me. I'm wondering why a good looking omega was roaming in the forest alone and it seems you're not yet mated, no alpha scent mixing with your scent, to be honest, it's driving me insane.” Harry’s flaring his nostrils to the omega.

“Sir, I mean Harry… I don't want to be rude but I do think you know a lot about my race, but sadly I don't have enough knowledge about your kind, we are forbidden to talk about it. I just knew recently that your kind is our greatest enemy but that's it. I'm with my pack and this supposed to be my first hunt and It's all ruined with this broken ankle.  _ Andreus _ will be disappointed with me again.” Louis patted his ankle gently, nearly crying and looked at Harry fearfully.

“Are you scared of me young one? Well, don’t be! I assumed  _ Andreus _ is your wolf form?” Harry drowned to Louis.

“I had neglected my wolf form for so long and this is my chance to give him, his moment but I ruined everything for him, because of my curiosity and wronged decisions.” Louis was already tearing up and Harry wanted to lighten the mood of the omega sulking in silence.

_ “I’m calling you...Andreus…”  _ Harry focusing his attention to Louis’ inner wolf persona trying to get a  connection to Andreus, Louis was smiling because Andreus stayed quiet.

_ “Did you mind meeting me and shorten your time exploring the forest? I've seen you earlier, I know you're also pretty as your human,” _ Harry continued his persuasive attitude towards Andreus.

Louis stayed quiet and waited for Andreus to comply which he truly doubted that he'll do it because it needed stronger bond before someone can connect to his inner wolf, then he heard a soft inner voice.

_ “No, and thank you, my alpha!” _ Andreus short replied to Harry that made Harry smiled widely.

_ “Wow, that's fantastic! Rest now my Andreus you'll need that!” _ Harry answered back and Louis raised his brows and rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe that his wolf form sabotaged him like that.

“Now, Andreus and I are acquainted will you be kind enough to listen to your inner self and let go too? I also happened to know that you healed faster when you get proper rest and eating lots of protein will also help you since you're warmed blooded being. So, I let you take your rest for a while and will you eat that!” Harry pointing a tray of lean meat. 

“And for the record, we are not enemies, we just have different views in life and how we live it. It's been a while since I've seen young blood and good thing our path cross! So, again what pack are you belong to?” Harry smirked to the young omega.

“I’m the son of the alpha leader of East pack, Mark Tomlinson.” Louis humbled replied to Harry.

“Ohh, Mark… You're an heir to the leadership then?” Harry raised his brows.

“No, I don't think so… I'm an omega and leading the pack is the last thing on my mind, I'm not strong enough to lead a pack and I don't want to be the reason for our packs downfall. So, you know my father?” Louis curiously glanced at Harry.

“Yes, of course! Our world is very small for two strong species not to wrack up, somewhere down the road when he was still young alpha we've met sometime in leaders meeting and maybe some bad instance or in a bloody encounter.  We’ve been introduced but not in a proper way because he was still young then, they just told me that he was next in the line leading your pack to greatness.” Harry pressed an ice bag to Louis sprained ankle.

“Come to think of it… It's been awhile since I've last met him, maybe we both shared a unique way of talents in getting away with each other's way. It's crucial for both of us to establish the distance and to keep the peace between our reign, both our kind have strong dominance and wanted to take over the world.” Harry commented to Louis.

Louis couldn't disagree more, his father always drove everyone to their A game, he was a selfless alpha but he was also a demanding one to his packed member and wishing everyone to act the same as him.

“Though I lay my swords down for the longest time and I’ve chosen to be here and exclude myself to any animosity to our kind and be out of your father's way, I’m tired of creating a fight with your breed, I just simply want to live far away from everyone. Today was different something inside of me wanted to look around and good thing I’ve found you first, looking at you swimming freely, unaware of so many creatures watching you, made me want to care again beyond myself.” Harry seated far away to Louis.

Suddenly, Louis felt scared and secured at the same time, but the only thing remained on Louis’ mind was that he was been watched by so many creatures, “What creatures?” 

“Young one...don’t be scared I was there at the right time and at the right moment. When they knew that I was eyeing you they all backed down instantly so, they didn't smelt your strong pheromones lingering the air.” Harry proudly announced to Louis that made him felt awkward.

“Don't be shy, I'm your soulmate…” Harry winked at Louis.

“I'm not shy... To be honest…” He sighed, feeling relieved somehow.

Louis knew his heat was getting closer and during this time his pheromones were getting stronger and he couldn't do anything about it, he was already being warned by his mother about it before and constantly reminded him to used a scent blocker to avoid other being, to smelled him accidentally, especially an alpha in a rut because a great problem might arise.

Louis was an attractive omega, unmated and wondering the forest alone close to his heat made it more dangerous, his scent alone can make an alpha acted insanely or its an open invitation to other creature to point exactly where he was, waiting to be taken and eaten unknowingly.

“Are you sure they are gone?” Louis scaredly asked Harry. 

“I could say...as of the moment, yes, but if they have guts to show themselves to me, well let's see what's gonna happen!” Harry blatantly replied to Louis.

Louis observed the outer demeanor of the ancient vampire, he couldn't stop himself to asked some questions bugging on his mind.

“ Do you mind if I asked you how old are you? Have you been living here alone? Have you been mated? Are you  the one whispering to me?” Louis kept asking a series of questions to Harry.

“Hold up, young omega! You might hurt yourself! Breath in and breathe out!” Harry briskly moved and gestured to Louis to inhaled and exhaled, Louis immediately followed him.

“I’m not leaving so relax and to answer your question, I'm one of the elders in the United Kingdom, One of the Original of our kind bit me when I'm nearly dying and changed me to this creature, I became his right-hand man, he slept during the day and that's when I take over to reign the human world and then I suggested to my maker that it's better to divide the reign into four families which I eventually created my downline, it's sad to be alone you know and it also made our ruling stronger. So, it means I'm old enough.” Harry examined Louis’ reaction but he was blankly staring at him.

“For now, I'm living alone peacefully, because I enjoy my inner peace here and my family member lives in the city, quietly living among you and human but of course, our coven in the city is considered to be the most highly advanced compared here in my humble abode and it's well kept too. Our secret chamber is hidden within the naked eyes of human and wolves, which I could not tell you where because they will know if I shared you that information, they have ways and you'll be in great danger.” Harry squinted his eyes to Louis.

“I'm not even interested to know about it!” Louis commented to Harry looking furious.

“Okay that's good and your other question if I'm mated, well our kind doesn't work that way, we believed about soulmate and finding one will take our whole life cycle or centuries and I do believe I already found mine just now.” Harry’s sounded like he was giving Louis a clue.

“Uhm...What do you mean? I’m your soulmate? I'm just Louis nothing more and nothing less, I’m nobody!” Louis interrupted Harry.

“Clever and hard-headed, I'm not yet done my love, anyway… Where was I, ahh… Yes! I'm the one whispering and observing you, guilty as charged simply because I'm making sure I'm right and it proves me correct when you heard me talking to you in the forest… It's unusual for our kind to talk to someone using our mind unless we are the same species or our soulmate but you've heard me as if I'm whispering to you am I right?” Harry looked at Louis flirtatiously. 

Harry felt that he hit a jackpot when Louis simply nodded and exhaled heavily, the thick smelt of Louis scent hobbled the room. Louis was producing a slick again, flowing freely. Harry shoving his nose closer to his waist, Louis’ aware that the vampire must be checking his scent. 

“I'm close to my heat so, I’m producing slick. Don't get too flattered, Sir.” Louis trying to hold back but he knew deep within he wanted the vampire's touch too.

“Ohh you're getting wet for me, Interesting… An omega wolf attracted to a cold-blooded like me.” Harry teasing Louis.

Louis decided to play along with the vampire teasing behavior. “How do I smell? Huh?” Louis leaned forward and forgot he was naked and loosen his hold to the blanket, the blanket fell down, exposing his half-naked body. 

“God, You're so beautiful! Did you know that? Your scent is divine.” Harry hissing and trying to compose himself. “I could claim you anytime If you want me too.” 

Harry leaned forward to Louis. 

“No! Please don't I'm still a vir—” Louis shut his eyes.

Harry immediately cut off Louis and hold his cheeks. 

“Don't say a word, just please stay and let me take care of you until you healed, I want you and to claim you this instance but with your full consent of course.” Harry breathing closely to Louis caressing his fingers to Louis heated body. And cover him with the blanket.

“What will happen to me if we will be mated or when you claimed me?” Louis curiously asked Harry.

“So, you want me too?” Harry's eyes grew bigger.

“That's hypothetical questions, I'm just curious!” Louis bit his lips.

“Ohh, hypothetically… Since you're a full-blooded werewolf and if you are bitten by a vampire like me for instance, you won't become one, Blood shared during a mating ritual or between mates binds them and made them stronger. but also it can force drain you and you'll subsequently die if I will not be careful. However, werewolf blood is not pleasing to our vampire's taste buds just so you know, but I think yours is different. I will love every single drop of it.” Harry unconsciously moved closer to Louis and licked his tongue again.

“You're still wet for me, your pheromones still dawdle on my nostrils.” Harry kissing Louis’ neck.

Harry knew this boy is also taken by him, he got a feeling that he was holding back and fighting his urge to show any affection. Harry couldn't do anything to stopped himself not to want this beautiful young boy in front of him. 

The cold lips touched Louis soft skin, the strength of Harry's hands holding his waist. Both softly moaning to the heated sensation.

“Never wanted anyone, it's been centuries since I’ve waited for you and now that you came back, I don't care what kind of race you are, I know you will complete me again.” Harry showered soft kissed to Louis’ face as he cupped him with his hands.

“How can you be so sure that I'm the one you are looking for? You must be mistaken! I'm not the reincarnation of someone, I'm simply Louis!” Louis breathing heavily as he looked at Harry's reddened eyes scaredly but he also wanted Harry to continue what he was doing it's pleasurable and amazingly hot.

“I know who you are! Are you not feeling it too?” Harry gently pressed a kissed to Louis’ lips.

Louis’ eyes widen as he was bursting into so much anger.

“That's my first kiss! You didn't even ask for my approval, you just take it! You are all the same! Get out!” Louis was steaming from anger and turned emotional.

“I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you or offended you, my love! I'm sorry please forgive me.” Harry looked confused and disappointed. 

“Please get out! Before I forget that this is your house.” Louis wept as he lay on the soft bed again and wrapped himself with a blanket.

He wanted to leave instantly if he had a choice, but his foot was still swollen, even he changed form he still had a hard time returning to his packed, he was replaying the incident on his mind, even though he liked the kissed he still wanted it to be special, this incident was way too far to the expectations of his first kiss. 

_ “Now it's definitely a memorable one, it even causes a scene!” _

He heard a soft knocked and a soft whisper again.

_ “I know you're still mad at me, please forgive me but I’m here outside your door, I brought you a medicine for your sprain and a pitcher of water, please you needed to drink up so you could get better, you are already dehydrated.”  _ Harry standing in front of the door.

Louis tried to talk to Harry using his mind.

_ “So, you wanted to play the martyr and wanted me to play along, I know you wanted to get rid of me, don't worry I'll be out of your way once my foot healed.” _

Louis was waiting for Harry's replied but it was still quiet. Then he just shrugged the idea maybe it's a one-way thing.

_ “You always find fault in what I do, all I want to do is showered you, my love. You are my soulmate and now that I found you, I’m bound to you and our world and spirits intertwine now.” _ Harry still standing in front of Louis’ door.

“Fuck, that is amazing! Shit, even I'm not on my wolf form I could talk to someone using my mind.” Louis felt amazed.

“Yes! It is because we are soulmate!” Harry almost yelling replying to Louis. 

Louis’ covered his mouth, bursting into soft laughter.

_ “I can still hear you can I come in?  I miss seeing your face… Please!” _ Harry was pleading, resting his forehead on the door.

“Come in now before I changed my mind!” Louis shouted.

Harry came in brought the tray with medicine and water. Slightly smiling. 

“I let you in because I want to know if your statement is true but I’m still mad at you...I'm also wondering if you're really my soulmate. Our kind can actually choose who'll be our mate and wolf are not immortal but we have a very long lifespan, but if I commit myself to you, to be my mate, we will perform the binding ritual for us to be one. I'm an omega so I could get pregnant and I want to make sure if this is what I want a crossbreed baby.” Louis looked at Harry fiercely.

“That's brilliant! Now we are thinking the same! I wanted to be your mate if that's what you called your partner. I also want us to be one. I know a way how to show you and proves you that you are my soulmate. I can show you our last encounter, you are a human back then and you are about to get married, you chose her and I was left heartbroken. To continue the process I needed to bite you for you to see the glimpse of your past life.” Harry looked at Louis keenly.

“Show me then! I wanna know!” Louis slightly bent his neck to give access to Harry. 

Harry smelt the scent gland of Louis, gently patted soft kisses to the crooked of the omegas’ neck until he opened his mouth and fangs elongated, gently pierced his sharp fangs to Louis’ soft skin. 

Louis felt the tingling sensation that brought by Harry's bit, it was not too deep just enough to do the process, Louis’ pupil gets smaller as if he was in a trance, showing flashes of memories from his past life.

A moment that they were both happy sharing a wonderful time together; Another vision showed a lonesome night of separation when he let go Harry's hand and turned his back on him.

Louis’ eyes began to teared up from the great loss of love and pain. Harry gently pulled his fangs out and slowly licked the wound for it to close and finally gave Louis some space to contemplate what is happening. Harry knew that this was a lot to process.

Louis stood still in front of Harry, still confused in what he saw, he felt a sudden emotion of joy and pain, he's overwhelmed like he was lost for words and there's no right word to describe what he just perceived.

he reached Harry’s hand and looked him in the eyes and suddenly everything became clearer, Louis hugged Harry tightly, caressing Harry's face couldn't believe that he was touching the face of his only love, pressed soft kisses to Harry's entire face until he stopped and cupped Harry's face and kissed his lips tenderly, they disassembled themselves to their heated kissed when their lips are already swollen.

“Just like before, I've missed you! My love. I’m sorry it took me ages to come back, but I'm here now.” Louis rested his head to Harry's shoulder.

“I know you'll come back for me, I’ve waited for you my love and I'll continue to wait even it will take an eternity.” Harry kissed Louis’ forehead.

“Thank you for finding me again, I'm also waiting for you, my love. I will always come back for you!” Louis cupping his hands to Harry's pale skin.

“Now that I’ve found you… We will never be apart again.” Harry kissed Louis as if it was their last.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you! Kudos are highly appreciated!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still overwhelmed with your support for my new concept...  
> I'm still far to be a good writer but thank you for reading my crazy thoughts...  
> Every kudos you've given me... Always made me smile... Hope you'll like this chapter... Trying my best here but I'm sorry in advance if you can still spot some mistakes... But thank you anyway...  
> As always thank you to my twitter family  
> Carrie, Bela, Elsie, Joy, Vanessa, M, Shaz, Ruhina and Jam

 

 

> " ** _Please… Let me take care of you… I'm here now!”_**
> 
>  

Louis and Harry were lying on the bed, couldn't stop touching each other, Harry delicately trailing his fingertips to Louis soft skin, savoring every moment, wearily breathing, Louis stared at Harry's with his alluring eyes.

“I still can't remember lots of things but I know exactly who you are in my life but I'm definitely still Louis!” deeply inhaling and exhaling still couldn't believe what just happened.

“Of course you are… when you return from reincarnation, only tidbits of your old self remains it's like when you have a _déjà vu_ you only recollect few things, it's like you would sense that the event had happened before.” Harry further explained their situation to Louis.

“I'm just here long enough to witnessed everything, I may be old but I still have twenty-four years old body so, you know,” Harry reply amusingly.

“I'm just wondering how long have you've been twenty-four?” Louis looked at Harry tracing his hands to his face and admiring his beautiful features.

Harry held his warm hand and patted a soft kissed. “Long enough, to be honest, I lost count. I had witnessed too many changes, I got tired chasing the adversity of the world and trying to be part of it, that's why I chose to live here in the forest because of the drastic transformation of everything that surrounds me.” Harry caressing Louis’ cheeks.

“When we've met, it was daylight you can walk under the sun? Do you sparkle when the sun hits you?” Louis looked at Harry curiously.

“Yes we can walk in a broad light but not for long and my strength diminished when I'm exposed too long from the sun, our kind is not strong during daylight that's why we used that time to rest. Wait, are you referring me to the vampire of the movie twilight?” Harry smugly teasing Louis.

“Uhm maybe?! You both have the same eyes and looks, you can't stop me thinking like _Bella Swan_!” Louis jokingly teasing Harry.

“You are far to be Bella Swan.” Harry pointing his index fingers to the tip of Louis’ nose.

“And why? Because I'm not a human and I'm not pretty enough?” Louis pouted to Harry and crossed his arms.

“No! Because you are hot like Jacob!” Harry looked at Louis flirtatiously.

Louis laughed loudly. “You got a point there!”

Louis seductively smile to Harry “Team Jacob!”

“Hey! You are now supposed to be a team Harry only! I'm getting jealous love!”

“Easy there ancient… You know you've got my heart now!” Louis peck kissed to his cold lips. Harry heard Louis rumbling stomach.

“Are you hungry? I'll prepare you again some hot meal since the food I prepared you earlier was already cold.” Harry immediately stood up “I'm sorry for being inconsiderate it's been a while since I had a guest. I became insolent.”

“Please spare me with blood, I hate raw stuff.” Louis peeked his eyes at Harry.

“What do you think of me barbaric, I’m maybe old but I still know the old ways, I've tried to adjust and follow the fast phase lifestyle of humans but as I've told you, I got tired.” Harry leaned down to Louis and carried him outside the room, Louis draped his arms around Harry's neck.

Louis surveyed his surroundings and to his delightful surprised it’s not what he was expecting to witness, the walls are white, filled with modern furniture, glass panels everywhere and it has high walls surrounding the house with electric wires on top.

“Why your house is surrounded with glass panels I thought sunlight can make you weak? You don't even have curtains!” Louis sounding worried.

“That’s the used of this!” Harry picked up the remote and the glass panels turned dark. “You can even change the scenery which I usually enjoy playing when I'm bored.” Harry proudly commented to Louis.

“I'm also very particular with my safety, my location is also enchanted with magic, my old friend is a sorcerer and cast a spell to my house, only a few creatures are allowed to enter in my home.”

Louis was amazed by Harry's house eyes still darting around the vicinity. “Ahh, yeah I've watched that you have to be invited first to come in, is that right?” Louis tightened his grip to Harry's neck.

“No, not necessarily it only works to the human's house or your house, it's protection made by humans and wolves from us. I told you earlier our race has a different view about things.”

Harry settled down Louis to the kitchen stool and checked the remaining supply in the pantry.

“You've got food? How?” Louis raising his eyebrows.

“Well, I have my ways, Earlier I summoned one of my downlines to grab you some food and I lured him to forget what he sees or smells in here, I told you I'm a jealous type and I don't want them to go after you, especially now, war is brewing again between our race.” Harry still busying himself preparing Louis’ meal.

“Oh, my! Is that for real? A war between vampires and my kind? Louis worriedly biting his nails.

“The South coven was allegedly accused slaying humans which my friend Zayner now called as Zayn head of South family swear an oath to me that it didn't happen, their coven was never involved in any killing and someone is setting this up to create a war between the human, vampire, and wolves again.

“Karen told me about that and they are on the move, to where?” Louis folded his arms to the table still looking to Harry still busy cooking.

“They are moving here because they know I can protect them. Humans and wolves are now conspiring to kill them, to be honest, knowing your pack is still out there in the forest hunting and it made me worried about Zayn's coven... If only I could warn Zayn.” Harry worriedly looks at Louis handing him a plate of egg benedict and toast.“I'm sorry, I only got milk and eggs and bread, for now, the last meat  was cold in my room.”

“No worries, I understand and I'm very grateful with all the kind gesture, love and it smells delish.” Louis smelling the plate.

“Good thing you still have the stuff needed for cooking.”

Louis tasting the food. “Wow...this is amazing!”

“I became human once so, I know how to cook and  what I needed and I'm also warming the blo— my meal, you know what I mean.” Harry looked at Louis with slight shyness.

“Yeah, don't worry about me, I'm just your guest and I'm already invading your privacy and lifestyle. Will you eat with me? I mean you could drink your… Whatever... This is really awkward.” Louis looked down his plate and concentrates eating his food.

“Don't feel awkward, I'm a vampire and that's the reality, I'm drinking blood and that's my diet, I just don't want to elaborate but anyway, I will join you.” Harry grab a bag of blood and pour the bag to the glass goblet.

“So, we will be  sleeping in my room tonight and tomorrow let's check your ankle if it's healing if not I will personally escort you to your pack house.” Harry caressing Louis’ cheeks.

Louis just nods. _This will be a long night_ he thought to himself.

“I can still hear your thoughts love.” Harry smiled and Louis blushed with his dirty thoughts.

After they ate their dinner Harry carried back Louis again to his room. Gently put him to the bed.

“Do you want to take a bath?” Harry looked at Louis squeezing his thigh.

“I do, though I can't stand for too long my foot is still swollen and it's painful.” Louis pouted to Harry.

“Don't be sad young one I will take care of you, I told you… We are a soulmate, bound for each other.” Harry went to the bathroom filled the tub with warm water.

“The tub is almost full, I will now carry you there.” Harry slowly lean forward.

“Uhm, will you turn around? I'm still not comfortable undressing in front of you.” Louis looked at Harry fluttered his eyelashes.

“I will do whatever you ask me too, my love.” Harry turned around and handed Louis a robe.

After a beat. “I'm ready! I'm sorry for being nurseling, I'm really independent omega.” Louis trying to justify his action.

“Please… Let me take care of you… I'm here now!” He gently put Louis to the tub. “Just call me when you're done, you know how to reach me.”

Louis just nodded and trying to relax and enjoy the balmy water. He was overwhelmed with all the things happening to him. It took a half an hour until Harry checked on Louis.

“My love, are you okay?” Harry entered the bathroom, looking at Louis bending at the cold floor tile. Harry abruptly move closer to Louis and lifted him up. Louis jolts to Harry's cold hand, Harry didn't say a word slightly disappointed to Louis’ attitude.

“Why you didn't call me? Good thing I’ve checked on you and followed my instincts, it made me wonder what took you ages for your quick bath and seeing you like this and not wanting to need me really bothers me… Why Love?” Harry looked at Louis confusedly.

“I'm trying to get out of the tub alone, I really don't want to bother you!” Louis looked at Harry shyly.

“I know you're a hard headed but I told you once, I'm willing to take care of you, I'm yours and you're mine… Why can’t you understand that?” he covered him with a towel.

He lay Louis down to the bed, handed him some clothes.

“These are my old sleeping clothes, wore it tonight.” Harry cold-heartedly talking to Louis and seated far away from him.

“Thank you! Please… forgive me...I didn't mean to displease you.”

Louis tried out the sleeping dress that Harry Handed him. it's still long, he just folded the sleeves to make it work, he didn't say a word to complain, he knew he should be thankful for it.

Suddenly Harry stood up, he sniffed the air, he felt another presence lurking around his house. Someone was trying to come inside. It's another presence like his kind. Louis felt the changing mood of Harry.

“They might have followed us! Please never come outside, you're safe here inside the house, they can't come inside even they’ve tried too. Whatever it takes please, _NEVER COME OUTSIDE!_ ” Harry trying to calm the distressed omega. Harry peck a gentle kiss to Louis soft lips.  

“I forgive you but please listen to me this time!”

Louis nodded and covered himself with a blanket and curled in the middle of the bed.

Harry went outside his porch checking the perimeter, there's three newly turned vampire.

“Show yourselves!” Harry used his summoning voice.

The young vampires appeared outside his gate looking at the elder vampire nervously. Harry moved in front of them swiftly.

“Why you're here? Are you from my coven?” Harry looked at the symbol on their bite marks.

“You are not from the east coven, neither south or west, your bite marks showed you're from North coven and this is way too far from your family, what is your purpose? Answer me!” Harry looked at the newly turned vampire furiously.

Harry's eyes turned black, fangs fully exposed, nails are elongated, being bitten by an original vampire most of his power also manifested to his first down line.

“Did Marcus knew about this?” Harry’s now losing his patience. “I'm so close of killing you three if I still keep on guessing why you're invading my territory!”

“Forgive us we are just passing through, We smelt a young wolf earlier and we track down the smell he was here, we didn't know that he was with you.” The tallest vampire replied to Harry.

“And what brought you here in my boundary? Where do you all came from if you don't mind me asking?” Harry looked at the three vampires suspiciously.

“We’ve come from the south, we just did some work there.” They tallest vampire replied again looking at the two other vampires.

“What kind of work?” Harry looked at the three vampires curiously.

“Uhm, it's confidential!” The tallest replied again smugly.

“Ohh, confidential don't you have any idea that I could get the answer to my question even without questioning you? You're are young and disrespectful! Don't you know who I am?” Harry on his demanding voice.

“You're not my master and you're not my maker!” The tallest replied the two other vampires looked at him worriedly.”

“Since you don't know me, I will...Introduced myself for sure Marcus discuss our family coven! I'm Harold Edward Styles I'm the only vampire bitten by an original, well your Master Marcus was bitten by me which means he was my downline and because you're practically witless I don't mind killing you!”

“Please spare me, my lord! I really didn't know!” the vampire cried and plead.

“Didn't Marcus told you that I'm the ruthless right-hand man of my master? Because of you three, you made my mate scared and broke his ankle. Why will I spare you?” Harry held the vampire's neck and lifted him high while the other two was kneeling down, eyes on the ground.

Harry continued to tighten his grip to the vampire's neck until Louis ran out to the porch, Harry smelt Louis, pheromones.

“Please love put him down! I don't want to cause any trouble!” Louis was begging to Harry.

“You are really hard headed omega, you know you can't force yourself to walk!” Harry looked at Louis and darted straight to the vampire seems like nearly dying and close to losing his breath, Harry let go and threw him beside the other vampire.

“I didn't know what your real purpose but let me say this once, I don't want to see your face here ever again and forget what you hear, see or smell here. Understood!” Harry using his luring power.

The three vampires nod and swiftly moves away. Harry walked to Louis like the wind and carries him inside the room.

“You really are a hard-headed omega, you never listen! Someday you must learn how to listen and follow, this is hard for me too but it's really dangerous out there, good thing they are just young vampire and they are few what if they are trained vampires I couldn't take them alone and I can't defend you.”

“I don't need defending, I could take care of myself, I also did defense training!” Louis bravely commented to Harry.

“That's good to hear, but meddling on my business on how I kept my downline in order, I think you've crossed the line.” Harry stared at Louis intently, Louis avoiding his eyes.

“I'm an elder vampire and they needed to fear me, not the other way around and showing how you command me gave them Idea how they will use you, to get back to me. Because they know you've got power over me... Do you understand that?”

“It's just inappropriate to kill them!” Louis looked at Harry nearly tearing up.

“You don't know what they are thinking about you! The tallest guy whose I spare a life wanted to fuck you piece by piece and the other two wanted to taste you! They are young and stupid! Please distract me before I run after them and killed them.” Harry's eyes turn black, fangs are appearing sharply.

Louis immediately sits on Harry, linked his arms to Harry's neck, Harry's sharp fangs slowly retract to original size and Harry kissed Louis eagerly as he slowly moving back forth, bulging cocks touching makes them moaned lowly.

“That's a great distraction didn't expect that!” Harry holding Louis’ small waist.

“I'm not really thinking straight, to be honest, some driving force trying to made me do it.” Louis swirled his tongue to his lips.

“You'll definitely the end of me, my love!” Harry looked at Louis with full of admiration instead of continuing getting mad at Louis he simply indulges himself to enjoy this precious moment.

Harry settle Louis down and cuddled him tightly.

“Thank you for listening to me, even if they are bad vampires!” Louis sniffing Harry's neck.

“I told you I'm yours and you are mine and you have the power to control me.” Harry nuzzled to Louis’ scent gland. “Sleep now my love, you needed that, you look so tired.”

Louis listened to Harry soothing voice as he hums a sweet melody and eventually closes his eyes. Harry knew he needed to rest too and quench his thirst. He’s waiting for Louis to deepened his sleep.

Harry moved to the kitchen speedily, his fangs tore the bag as he drank the blood from the bag, he was old enough to control his urges but Louis’ scent drove him wild. _“Fuck! I wanted to taste his blood once again.”_ Harry drinking aggressively to the bag of blood, he just stopped until he loses the urging feeling to bit down Louis’ neck.

Harry halt and felt Louis’ distressed emotion.

He went upstairs and saw Louis crying loudly hands on his face.

“What happened, my love? Harry on his calming voice, trying to console Louis emotional state.

“I dreamt about our past and it felt so real everything felt so real. It was the last moment I saw you...I'm so heartbroken when I leave you alone and miserable, I know I'm trying to get back to you but something happened to me... I don't know what it is.” Louis continued to cry.

Harry lay beside Louis.

“Hush now my love, I'm here and we are together again! But for now, you needed a rest okay!” Harry looked at Louis and kisses his forehead and wipe the traces of tears to his cheeks as he hums a familiar melody, that made Louis relax and sleep again. Harry looked away as he tangled his fingers to Louis warm hand. Harry in his deep thoughts reminiscing the past.

_“What would be the reason for him not to get back to me? For him to carry this emotion from his past... This load was very heavy. Everything seems like a puzzle piece waiting to be discovered.”_

Harry decided to contact his sorcerer friend to help him to uncover Louis’ past.

Calum arrived at Harry's house.

“I will help you out my old friend but whatever you see or hear you're not be allowed to touch the body of Louis until I say so, do you agree?” Calum stares at Harry.

“What worst could happen to him?” Harry facing back and forth.

“If you will interrupt the process, Louis’ soul stayed in a limbo, where a dream scenario keeps on repeating until he got tired and his physical body would be in a comatose and eventually died. Are you sure you wanted to continue this?” Calum focuses his vision to Louis sleeping deeply.

“It's now or never! Please help me, my friend,” Harry patted Calum's shoulder.

Calum started the ritual immediately, they both observed Louis was still on that dream and thoroughly sleeping when Calum places a bundle of dried leaves surrounding Louis sleeping form and put fresh leaves on top of it, Calum lighted the red, yellow and black candle and drew a small circle that fits the three candle inside.

“These candle represents the bridge that connects the world of past and present… the red the symbol of Love that connected both spirits, yellow the symbol of soul spirit, black death, and resurrection.”

“Here's the basin with water you asked for!” Harry handed it to Calum.

“Place it to the floor, that’s where we watched his dreams.”

Calum closes his eyes and Harry looked at Louis worriedly but he knew he needed to do this for his sake and to his partner sake. Calum started the ritual.

“I'm calling the power of nature to transcend us from Louis’ reincarnated spirit and showed us his last moment on this earth, the old spirit meets the new, the old spirit meets the new, the old spirit meets the new, the old spirit meets the new,the old spirit meets the new,” Calum eyes turn white.

“Now they meet… It's starting…”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos are always welcome... Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Endless thank you for reading my story...  
> I'm trying to post this for quite some time now but my internet sucks... So, please understand...   
> As always I want to say thank you to my twitter family...  
> Elsie, Carrie, M, Ruhina, Joy, Shaz, Jam, Vanessa 
> 
> I'm sorry in advance if you can still spot some mistakes but I hope it doesn't stop you to read my story...   
> Ps. Please read my other stories!!! Please...
> 
> Tommo is Louis' reincarnated self :)

 

> _Everything I'm is all yours... Forever_
> 
>  

_ Flashback 1949 _

 

Every day at exactly six o’clock in the morning, a petite, good-looking guy passed by enthusiastically smiling with his co-workers, in front of Harold's coven house he was working in the factory nearby. Tommo has been in Harold’s radar for months now.

Harold loved to survey Tommo’s action on how he’d treated his friends, on how he fixed his fringe and how he licked his soft lips while biting it gently, nothing can get away on Harold watchful eye.  He observed him as if he was seeing a goddess walking in the street, most of his downlines wanted to help him out and kidnapped Tommo to eased the agony of their master but Harold despised the idea.

“I will have him because he wanted too.” It became Harold daily routine to wait for Tommo to entered the factory and waited for him to end his shift. Silently waiting, patiently unmoving to where he was standing. 

There’s a moment that their eyes met and Tommo glanced back to where he was standing and nodded and smiled at him, that cherished incident made Harold's day complete. 

Tommo typically wore his high-waisted pants or jeans, with turned up cuffs, white socks, and penny loafers. His red T-shirts and pullover sweaters are Harold's favorites it made Harold body tingles every time Tommo's wore those outfit, the perfect fit that showed his small bulging belly that Harold wanted to squeeze if he was given a chance, the perfect length that displays Tommo's thick thighs and his plumped arse cheeks, as if he was seeing an angel in disguise to the everyday sight of Tommo.

“Harold, You are the strongest of our kind, the direct descendant by the original but you are acting sweet and cuddly with this young boy!” Zayner commented.

“I'm very much attracted with this certain guy, It's been centuries since I was turned, but this is the first time I fall for someone. He was so adorable and his scent is captivating. I wonder how it tastes like?” Harry peered at Tommo who's entering the factory holding tight to his sling bag. Harold felt that Tommo heard him.

**********

It was night time, Harold stood closer to the veranda.

“I think he’d heard me? What do you think Zayner?” Harold glancing to Zayner sniffing to Liamus neck lying on a sunbed. 

“To be honest, I don't know… we are so far from him and he’s not even like us, how can he heard you?” 

“Because I wanted him too, I tried to send a signal to him and test my previous observation…the other day, I liked him to look up and then he looked up, then I told him to look to his right and then he moved his head to his right...I don't know...do you think we are soulmate that's why he can hear me?”

“Well, there's so many magical and strange stuff going on in here and I don't think it's not impossible too but also it could be coincidence as well. Let's just asks Calum when he visits us.” Zayner commented to Harold while piercing his fangs to Liamus now in full ecstasy moaning. 

“Really you're doing that in my presence what kind of fucking lunatic!” Harry stood up and went outside and stayed at the garden waiting for Louis to go home. Louis stood near the factory entrance.

_ “Hello… you're beautiful”  _  Harold talking to Tommo using his mind.

_ “Do you hear me, I told you… You're beautiful!” _ Harold looked at Tommo intently.

_ “Okay! This is a mistake...I just want you to know that I love your eyes, lips, actually everything about you!” _ Harry pouted like a child. _ “This is fucking embarrassing! Forgive me I don't mean to curse. I'm just trying to check if you can hear me and I was wronged.” _ Harold looked down and started to step away.

_ “I can hear you loudly! I can say you're beautiful too!” _ Tommo looking directly at Harold.

_ “I've heard you the first time and earlier too, which made me curious, to be honest. I know you're not human but I think you're just as nice and beautiful but…”  _ Tommo looked at Harold worriedly.

_ “But... What?” _ Harold looked at Tommo questionably.

_ “Uhm, I'm human and you're a vampire, most of all I'm getting married this fall, but to make you feel at ease, the feeling is mutual! Bye, nice talking to you...Beautiful!” _ Tommo tightens his clinched to his bag when he felt Harold is getting closer to him.

Harold held Tommo’s arms. Tommo turned around and saw the beautiful face of Harold up close.

“God, you're beautiful! Your face is so flawless” Tommo inhales and exhales heavily. “I'm Tommo and you are?”

“You are much far beautiful than me, Harold, I'm Harold, my love… Please spend time with me, get to know me, are you not even wondering why we can talk using our mind? Aren't you scared of me? Does she knew that you are attracted to a man?” Harold pushed Tommo to the dark alley as he pressed his body closer.

“Not just any man, a man who's a vampire, I'm not scared because every day I passed by here, I listened to your thoughts and to be honest I don't know why you are so interested in me, I'm not even attracted, my mum even arranged a fixed marriage for me to have a wife.” Tommo looked at Harold confusedly.

“You don't know how beautiful you are it's been months since I lay my eyes on you and every day you seem to radiate beauty, your smiles, your scent.” as he pulled Tommo closer to him.

“You are delusional, never thought of myself like that! You might want to taste my blood, so go on have a taste so you could say I'm just the ordinary person and for you to forget this infatuation.” Tommo looked at Harry fearlessly.

“You're so brave, you don't have any idea what I'm capable of yet you’ve talked to me so bravely, the man I wanted to have in my life as a  partner if I will taste you tonight, will you let me taste you again tomorrow and then…” 

“Shut up and be done with it, I wanna know what's in store to both of us, I'm just curious as you are.” Tommo tilting his neck to give Harold accessed to nudge his sharp fangs on him.

Harold open his mouth, his fangs are visible to Tommo’s eyes, Harold heard Tommo’s beating heart, it was beating fast but stable.

“Don't be scared, I will not drain you, this might be pleasurable for you too!” Harold on his flirtatious voice.

“How?” Tommo looked at Harold confusedly.

“You'll find out!” Harold lunged his mouth to Tommo's neck, slowly licked his tongue to Tommo’s soft skin, gently pierced his fangs, Tommo inhales as he felt the fangs touched his skin, an indescribable ecstasy flowing through his veins, a soaring wave of lust and pleasures made Tommo moaned, as he tightened his grip to Harold's arms, until Harold slowly pulled out his fangs and licked Tommo's bitten marks.

“What was that? I never felt that kind of pleasure! Please do it again.” Tommo pounced his face to Harold's neck and kissed it eagerly.

“That would be enough for day one, I don't want you to overindulge on it, that will be bad for your health.” Harold held Tommo’s chin and kisses his lips tenderly as he kissed him back with so much passion and lust. They are both consigned to oblivion that they are on the side alley. They simply forget unnecessary things, they are left alone with their own bubble of happiness kissing tenderly, lips touching lips, tongues swirling on each other's mouth until Zayner tap Harold's back.

“Harold, brother you are in the side street, human and other creatures are feasting to your love fest, that made him target by our enemies.” Zayn throws a glance to Tommo's sore lips. Harold let go of Louis, suddenly he felt scared not for him but for Tommo's life.

“My love, forgive me… I misrecollect things! But don't worry I will be assigning someone to watch over you!” Harold looked at Zayner looking terrified.

“I'm not sorry though, because of this I knew you were the one for me,” Tommo replied to Harold worrying state.

After a week of making out and heated biting session, Tommo decided to stay the night at Harold's coven, they shared the night together, this was their first time together alone they both don't know what to expect, they decided to go with the flow and simply enjoyed this remarkable moment.

Harold asked the whole coven to take the night off, he wanted to be alone with Tommo and relished his time without any restriction and being cautious to his action, he wanted to be the Harold who's in love and happy.

Harold carried Tommo to his room, humming a sweet melody to Tommo's ears sending a calming effect to the young boy. As he gently lay him down, slowly undressing him. Looking at the eyes of his beloved, as he also undressed eagerly.

“I don't know what to do, this is my first!” Tommo looked at Harold worriedly covering his naked body with a blanket.

“We will take our time, no rush my love, this is also new to me, but I know I love you from the very start and I want to take care of you and make you happy.” Harold sniffing Tommo's neck.

“And I love you too…” Tommo lowly replied to Harold.

Harold lifted Tommo and placed him to his lap,

Tommo's eyes widen and lace his hands to Harold’s neck, as he slowly moved his waist back and forth, Harold’s savor the gradual movement of their cock brushing, moving on a slow-paced until they found the perfect rhythm, kissing nonstop until they are both panting for air. Harold’s hands tighten his fondle to Tommo's plumped arse.

“My love, I want you, I want everything about you will you take me?” Harold slowly lay Tommo to the bed as he simply nodded and bit his lips.

Harold crashed his head to Tommo’s neck kissing earnestly, licking tongue to Tommo's former bite marks.

“Can I?” Harold indulging to Tommo's scent. Tommo nodded aggressively wanting to feel the indescribable pleasure again. Harold opened his mouth his fangs extended nicely and pierced to Tommo's old bite marks, Tommo's eyes widen surprised to the new wave of sexual desire, a different outrage of emotion drove them both wild.

“Please take me, my love!” Tommo whispering to Harold's ears as he continued to tighten his grip to Harold's soft curly hair.

He immediately moved as swift as an arrow and shoved his cock to Tommo's tight hole. Tommo almost screamed from pleasure and pain as Harold pierced his fangs again to Tommo's neck that made Tommo moaning loudly and tearing up.

“You’re so tight love, please stop me if this is too much for you, I really don't know if this pleasurable to you, my love!” Harold stroking his fingers in and out into Tommo's mouth as he fervently pounding him while making new bite marks.

“Ohhh, I'm in pain my love but mostly I'm indifferent state of happiness and pleasure. Keep going pleased!” Tommo was light as a feather carried by Harold as he briskly moved and continued to move back and forth, giving each other a different level of euphoria. Tommo felt that they are flying around as if he was overdose with the too much affection and passion running through his veins, as Harold carried him effortless still sucking his neck, Harold continued to move his cock hitting Tommo's sweet spot endlessly until they finally both reach their orgasm, made Harold moved his waist eagerly and carried away with the loud moaning of his partner, as they both catching their breath as Harold continued to give Tommo the ultimate satisfaction and experienced that they both never forget. Both cravingly pantings, staring each other and both came in unison, holding each other tightly as they hit the rock bottom of their erotic fantasy. Harold licked Tommo's bitten marks.

“That was amazing my love! Never imagined that it was so good! You’re so good for me… it's so good because I shared it with you!” Harold nuzzled his nose to Tommo's neck.

Tommo still catching his breath, feeling the soreness, numbness, sweating endlessly, red cheeks from the heated sensation, still drowning from the unimaginable pleasure and pain.

“You are amazing my love, please don't marry her! We are meant to be! You know that!” Pressing his cold body to Louis heated, warm skin.

“I also want you, you know that but everything was already set, I really don't know what to do, right now! I'm sorry this is a mistake! I love you but this is not right!” Tommo stood up and hurriedly put on his clothes and leave Harold alone and miserable.

He left Harold devastated and furious. He was heartbroken from the pain.

**********

Harold waited to Tommo outside the covens house, he waited every day but he didn't come to the factory until Zayner told him that he heard Tommo went to another city and live away from Harold.

Harold felt the greatest loss, his greatest love. He loses his will to live, he never thought he can get over without Tommo, he tried everything, he asked the help of his sorcerer friends to track down Tommo but they all found nothing, he tried to summoned every vampire to looked for Tommo but they didn't found him. 

During this period of time the military alliance are built between (Western Europe vs. The Soviet Union) Part of the agreement that was established with the U.S., England, and the Soviet Union is to end World War II and ensure a "Safer World", the underworld also cooperates to that said agreement and unify each joining countries that occupied Harold entire time leading the vampire covens to greatness in ruling the underworld and somehow forgotten his longing feeling to his one only love.

**********

_ Back to present 2019 _

“What is happening why he was shaking and crying! Please wake him up!” 

“No, we can't interfere! I told you earlier this was never an easy task seeing your loved ones experiencing great pain, his soul will remain in the limbo if we take an action, he will wake up on his own will…” Calum trying to calm Harry.

Harry worriedly looked at Louis praying that he'll be able to wake up soon he doesn't have the strength to watch his Louis in pain.

Louis woke up from the trance with tremble heart, Harry caressed his omega’s back longingly.

“Thank God! What  happened, my love?” Harry looked at Louis with full concerned. 

“Uhm, I got another dream, the night I was been captured and killed!” tears fell endlessly into Louis’ cheeks. Harry couldn't understand what’s happening. Calum gave Louis a glass of seven herbs to replenish his strength. Louis sipping slowly, reminiscing the past as if it happened only yesterday.

“I was there watching everything, The day you’ve met him until his last breath... I know everything!” Louis’ eyes starting to teared up, a low howling sound surrounded the room. 

“It was the night after Tommo left you alone in your room, he was walking in the dark alley, he decided to returned and come back to you and be with you forever but someone dragged him down and pinned him on the ground, he was so strong, I've seen him trying to fight back, he even tried to call you using his mind but suddenly he fell on the ground, blood everywhere… he has been hit hard by the head and loses his consciousness.” Louis crying vigorously and holding Harry's hands tightly Harry was also crying beside him speechless.

“I can still feel the pain and yearning of my old self, until I finally woke up, I was losing my breath, I tried to scream and shout, and beg but I realized I was buried under the ground alive, I prayed that somehow someone would find me but nobody came to rescued me, I plead and prayed to the god above to let me come back again and be with my only love, he died alone, Harry...I died alone!” Louis was shaking and crying from a tremendous emotional experience. 

“I tried everything to find you, I didn't stop looking for you, I just lose hope that you really don't want to be found, I'm sorry my love if I'm not there to help you… I'm very sorry if I let you out that night alone, I was also drunkenly hurt knowing you didn't choose me! I'm sorry… Please forgive me!  Knowing you died alone without me, oh… God how can I go on now!” Harry crying his heart out, his eyes turned red to black now filled with rage. “Did you happen to see who done that to you?” 

“It's still not a clear vision but I will remember his voice!” Louis looked at Harry full of sympathy. “Nobody wanted that to happen, love, we are just a victim of love and war but I hope this time, we are strong enough to be together forever until our last breath.”

Calum leaves the two and waited for Harry in the living room.

*********

“Calum my friend… How come I wasn't able to find Tommo before? We did everything remember? My partner was buried alive and I couldn't forgive myself if something happened to Louis again!” Harry was still fiercely mad.

“Whoever done it to Tommo, knows your capability! He's location might be enchanted with spells, after I’ve heard Louis past, I cast an extra protection spell for Louis and to show guiding light in a moment of despair.”

“I appreciated that! Thank you! I hope I could do something to avenge my Tommo!” Harry speedily picked up his sword and swing it in the air.

“What are you doing my love! I got cold… please come back to sleep with me, I'm so tired!” Louis fluttered his puffing eyes slowly and yawned.

“Calum I think we need to continue this some other day… My Louis needed to take his rest.” Harry carried Louis in one hand and pet his head.

“I understand, good night my friend... Louis!” Calum swiftly disappeared from dark smoke.

“Wow! That's amazing! Calum was so powerful! Never met sorcerer before… may I asked why he was here?” 

“He helped me to connect you from your past… he helped us to know everything and now we need to take extra careful… and I couldn't take it if something happened to you! Will you share life with me…”

“You can have me… Everything I'm is all yours! Forever” 

“I will make that happen, my love, I will never ever let you live on your own ever again.” Harry kissed Louis soft lips as they lay on the bed cuddling each other tightly, and will face the world together.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the lovely people giving this story a chance... Thank you for your comments and kudos... I know I'm still far to be a great writer but you know I'm trying...  
> Thank you always from the bottom of my LARRY heart!  
> As always thank you to my lovely twitter family... For sharing and supporting me  
> Elsie, Carrie, Bela, Joy, Vanessa, Shaz, M, Ruhina and Jam

 

> _Now... We're one_

Louis and Harry were sleeping contentedly cuddling each other, it's been three days after they knew what really happened to Tommo in the past.

Harry was observing Louis, there was a moment that he caught Louis crying especially when he was alone with his thoughts, Harry trying his best to help Louis to recover from it though deep inside he was also hurting but perching in this world for so long he learned how to deal with his owned sorrow and pain. He simply concentrates on what's important and for now, it's Louis welfare nothing more nothing less.

It's already morning, Harry dims all the windows inside the room, he slowly opened his eyes as he admired the beauty of Louis.

“I will never get tired staring at you, it's so nice waking up beside you!” as Harry running his fingers to Louis’ hair.

“Hmmm… Good morning to you, your presence made me loved every morning!” Louis stretching his arms and settle it to hug Harry even more. “So, cuddly! My favorite pillow!”

“Didn't know you're such a hugger, good thing I loved to be hug by you, My love!” Harry tighten his embraced to Louis.

“You don't even have a choice, silly! I'm already gone for you!” Louis linked his feet and arms to Harry.

“I'm not going anywhere, my love, how's your foot?” Harry smacked a gentle kiss to Louis’ forehead.

“It's okay, getting better! Because my doctor really takes good care of me! I think he deserved a reward!” Louis whispering to Harry and biting his earlobes, licking it sensually.

“My love, You're such a teaser… You're making it hard for me… You know I'm doing that because I love you!” Harry stood up and get an extra pillow to elevates Louis’ foot and sat back beside Louis.

“I'm sorry, my love! My heat is nearly coming and you’ll know now how an omega act when in heat. Hope you can handle me!” Louis teasingly pumped up his arse cheeks.

Harry’s mouth went dry, trying to clear his throat while Louis continued teasing him.

They both laughed out to the heated sexual tension.

Harry checked on Louis’ sprained ankle and good to know that Louis’ foot was healing fast.

Louis knew that his pack was literally worried about him but his world now was only revolving with Harry’s existence and he doesn't care with other things, having Harry beside him was the only important thing happened to him and he wanted to kept it that way.

“You're a good patient! Because you're now listening to me, your foot is healing faster than usual. I'm sorry if I can't allow Andreus to go outside and roam around the forest, it's still not safe since there are so many creatures right now.” Harry massaging Louis’ hair.

“No worries, we understand! I’m not even dreaming to leave you here alone. not now! I need you!”

Then they heard a loud knocked.

“I thought no one can enter your fence? Who was that?” Louis tightened his grip to Harry's shirt.

“I allowed three of my brother, my downline vampire; Zayn, Liam and Marcus and of course Calum you already met him. I hope it doesn't bother you?” Harry glaring at Louis. “Don't worry love! I trusted them with my life!”

“If you say so, you are old enough to know who's to be trusted!” Louis raised his eyebrows to Harry.

“Are you saying I'm old, my love?” Harry teasingly carried Louis.

“ No..No..No.. who told you that? You are so young actually you’re Benjamin button, your life span is going backward… Young like a baby!” Louis smirking to Harry.

“You are really a bully omega, now I know why you’re still unmated!” Harry pinched Louis’ cheeks “Because I’m the only one can handle your cockiness!”

“Ohh, really! I have lots of suitors and who wanted my affection but I'm bound to an old cold-blooded sucker, who I love and adore!” Louis banters back.

Another loud knocked from the front door.

“You’re really distracting me, young one!” Harry set down Louis in the living room and let him sit on a large couch.

“Do, I? Maybe you're just old and became forgetful! Sign of aging!” Louis smiling at Harry smugly.

“I will never ever win a conversation with you!” Harry shook his head.

“Good thing you know that! I'm your omega and You are my alpha always remember that! I have power over you! Open the door ancient!” as he moved his feet elevated to the couch to circulate the blood and to avoid further swelling.

Harry opened the door, still in high alert, then he saw Zayn quietly standing in front of him breathing heavily, while the other southern coven vampires outside Harry's fence, patiently waiting for the elder's command covering themselves with a dark cloak.

“What took you so long? I thought something is up… Whose with you in there?” Zayn sniffed the remnants of Louis sent to Harry's clothing.

“If I'm not mistaken, you smelled like an omega wolf! Are you with the wolf, did you caught one? Are you hurting the wolf for crossing the boundary?” Zayn trying to peek inside Harry's house and checked who was it.

Harry pulled Zayn, far from the door. “Why you all look so distraught? Did you happen to cross path with the wolves?” Harry observing Zayn downlines.

Zayn nodding, “They are running towards us until we reached your boundary, good thing they still value the binding contract created by our forefathers, there are lots of them and some are kinda distressed too!”

Zayn eyes grew bigger when he realized Harry’s mysterious action.

“Fuck… You captured one of them for your own benefit?! now I know the reason and you're hiding the omega inside that closed door. Am I right?” Zayn almost yelling, eyes reddened.

“Will you shut it! I can't conceal his presence to everyone especially to an old vampire like you, but will you shut your mouth, I can't let anyone come in there!” Harry dragging Zayn in his arms.

“But where will my coven stay?” Zayn sounded worriedly to Harry on his low voice.

“In my coven house in the city, but I will call them first but they can start to move now, but divide them into groups so people won't notice.” Harry texted Calum to welcome the south coven. Zayn moved speedily to divide his covens into three groups and moved back beside Harry.

“You can stay here if you want?” Harry gaping at Zayn.

“I don't want to be part of this, you know the rules! You are crossing the line, my brother. He's a _wolf_!” Zayn beaming to Harry.

“I know but he was also the reincarnation of Tommo, did you know why we couldn't found him before? Because he has been buried alive by our enemy on an enchanted place and I will not let anyone even you can stop me this time in wanting him to be my partner and to keep him safe with me.” Harry was nearly tearing up remembering the sad moment until Zayn squeezed his shoulder.

“I understand! I'm sorry for judging you easily master… I got your back! You deserved that second chance.” Zayn embracing Harry tightly. “But I needed to be with my coven first until they are safely reached your coven house then I'll be back for me to meet the one formally,” Zayn smirked to Harry and abruptly leave Harry's house.

**********

Harry closed the door, peering at Louis worriedly.

“Where are they? I've felt a lot of presence earlier, Did you pushed them away because of me? What happened?” Louis reached out to Harry's hands, Harry seated beside Louis and linked their hands together.

“No, I told you this house was enchanted to only chosen creatures, are allowed coming in and out, I have a coven house in the city that's where they are staying.” Harry carried Louis to the room.

“How come I can come in?” Louis confusedly ogled to Harry.

“Because when he cast a spell, Calum told me that he binds this house to the one I love, so even in the spirit he can come and visit me. That's one confirmation that you're truly my soulmate.” touching Louis’ cheeks.

“That's really sweet of you!” Louis shed some tears from Harry's heartfelt comment.

“Please stop your crying my love, we are now together and we can make new memories.” Harry kissing Louis softly, a subtle kiss turned into much deepened and heated kissed.  

Harry went on top of Louis caressing his face.

“You're so beautiful my love! I want you, I needed you! I love you, Do you love me too?” Harry gleaming at Louis blushing as he was nodding to him. “Say it! I needed to hear it! Please…”

“I love you before and I still love you now, the moment I died, I only wanted you… All along I was only waiting for you and destiny made this happen. Now my love, can you take me again and bond with me this time? Bond with us!”

“If that's what you and Andreus really want my love? I will prepare everything, we will bond tonight but we will need witnesses!” Harry strenuously commented to Louis.

“Why? Do we need other people to watch us? Bonding?” Louis furrowed his brows to Harry.

Harry pecked a sweet kissed to Louis.

“There's a ritual before anything and they will leave when we are doing it. Okay?” Harry calming the young omega.

“Okay! Who will be our witnesses?” Louis nuzzled to Harry's neck and mark scenting the vampire.

“My brothers and my old friend sorcerer.”

Louis sighed heavily and looked at Harry nodding

“Let's get it on.”

**********

It was almost dusk, Harry summoned his brothers Marcus, Liam, and Zayn, and his friend Calum to be their witness.

Harry lit the candles on the bedroom and put on a black robe while Louis wore a white robe.

“I didn't know that this is your way of bonding ritual, ours are different but different is good… This is very romantic.” Louis looked at Harry with full of Lust and admiration.

They heard three loud knocks and Harry went down to welcome his brothers and friend.

“It's been a while since I've seen you brother, I sensed a young omega wolf in here was that the reason why you summoned us? Harold!” Liam looked angry.

“Listen to me all of you! I summoned you to witness our bonding for you to know that both of us consent this, he was a pure omega and reincarnation of Tommo and my soulmate. So, you know I've waited for him to come back!” Everyone looked at each other, Their eyes widen, couldn't believe at first but when Calum spoke and discussed what happened they all listened.

“Harry did everything to know Louis and Tommo's past, and how they are been connected, it just happened that he was reincarnated to a wolf and I can attest to that this is not a selfish move,” Calum said to the group.

“I told you already, I'm with you! You deserved that second chance.” Zayn eagerly commented.

“Let us meet him and let us be judged of it, what you are doing is against our law, two species are forbidden conjointly… You know that!” Marcus was upset to Harry.

“I'm your maker but I respected you, like my brother, I understand your doubtful insight but listened to me all of you, my decision is final… I will bind to Louis and to his inner wolf, I will do whatever it takes for him to be my partner for me to be his alpha! I've been alone for the longest time, I waited enough for him to come back to me and now he’s with me again, I will never let this moment passed by again. Are you all with me?”

He looked at his brothers intently and they all nodded in agreement and Calum prepared the bonding oil and blood.

They all enter the room, they all observed Louis outer appearance, everyone was amazingly surprised

“He really looks like Tommo!” Zayn commented to the group.

“He just smelled different because he was a full-blooded werewolf now and an omega!” Liam replied to Zayn. Marcus remained silent quietly observing the young omega.

“Did you know that you can have an offspring? Are you both prepared for that? A crossbreed?” Liam looked at the couple.

Louis sighed deeply and replied to Liam. “Me and my inner wolf are both aware of what's gonna happen and Harry knew about it too, I will devote myself to my future pups and to Harry as long as I live, I may not be immortal like your kind but we have a longer lifespan and with the help of our friend sorcerer here I could ask for an extension and I will come back again for Harry. This is an endless love cycle.” Louis looked at the vampires and sorcerer intently.

“You're a brave omega! I like that!” Zayn looked at the couple happily.

Marcus silently listening to Louis and to his brother's comments, he was still not yet convinced but Harry was already decided to continue the ritual.

“Let's start the binding rituals!” Calum asked the couple to stand in front of each other.

“Because both of you came from a different race we could pattern this binding ceremony like in a Chinese philosophy, the yin and yang concept of dualism, this described how seemingly opposite or contrary forces may actually be complementary, interconnected, and interdependent in the natural world, and how they may give rise to each other as they interrelate to one another.” Calum combined a fresh flower petal and dried petals circling the couple, the combination of new and old to show balanced and to show that their past will always be part of them and demonstrate the balance and harmony to their life.” Calum gets the water, oil, and blood “This symbolizes the way of your life, the water stands to Louis and blood stands for you Harold mixed it together they can be one harmoniously and the oil is your problem and other hindrances trying to mix with your life, you are both strong species and with all that power you're unstoppable. Put this on each other forehead. The couple immediately followed.

And repeat after me.

“I, (State your name) promised to stay loyal and devoted to my bonded partner for as long as I live. Calum said to the couple.

“I Louis Tomlinson promised to stay loyal and devoted to my bonded partner for as long as I live”

“I Harold Edward Styles promised to stay loyal and devoted to my bonded partner for as long as I live.”

We are now on the second phase of our bonding ritual, Harry and Louis biting each other and marking your partner was also a sign of a mated couple are you both willing to be marked?

“Yes,” Harry looked at Louis and to Calum.

“Yes!” Louis looked at Harry intently and to Calum.

Harry opened his mouth as he gently nudged his sharp fang to Louis’ bitten marks, it was now much deeper until he found the right spot that created their bond, Louis did the same to Harry,  as he opened his mouth he pierced his sharp canine teeth to Harry’s cold skin, the sting sensation made Harry jolts as Louis deepened the bonding marks. They both felt that they created a new dimension, their love for each other was overflowing as they both continued to deepen their connection, they discover more things about each other.

The bonding showed the fast track of their mates life until they are born, breaking the walls of all the uncertainties, lies and secrets to make the bonding stronger. They finally now knew all the darkest and hidden secret of their mate. Harry now can hear Louis’ beating heart loud and clear, all his yearning, and pleading as Tommo, Louis, and Andreus. Their shared bond gave them new strength, and they felt it running through their veins. They both released their mate gently as Harry wiped Louis’ corner mouth from blood remains.

“Now that both of you shared a very wonderful bond, no one can ever break that bond. May you both always find the happiness that both of you truly deserved. You are finally one, this is truly magical... the first unification of two breeds.” Calum clasped his hands together and smiling to the newly bonded couple.

“Our bonding ritual was already done, this is one of a kind experience and glad we shared it with your brother, sadly my family didn't witness this magical moment.” Louis emotionally grasping Harry’s hand.

“We are so happy to witness another amazing journey of your new life as mated vampire Master Harold and for you too young Louis.” The elders bid their goodbyes to the couple but still not fully convinced if this was the right decision but they respected Harry as their Master. The couple just nodded as they are left alone in their room.

They lay eyes on each other, kneeling down. Adoring each other.

“What is mine is also yours and what is yours is also mine. You're now my omega.” Harry sniffing and nudging to Louis’ neck, pressing soft kisses, licking gently on Louis’ bond mark.”

“You’re my mate, my partner, and my alpha for as long as I live!” Louis nudged back to Harry's bond mark.

Harry slowly lay Louis on the bed as he pressed his body to his mate, their bulging cocks touch under the soft silk robe, Harry slowly unties their knot, exposing their naked body, They both looked at each other with full of lust and admiration.

 _All my life I waited for this… For you!_ Louis inhales and exhales both anticipating what's gonna happened.

_The waiting is over, I'm finally here!_

Harry kissed Louis eagerly as he moved his waist back and forth, their cocks are touching as Louis tightens his holds to Harry's arse cheeks, they finally found their rhythm moving in synchronized motion grinding on each other, Louis slick was dripping under the sheet that made Harry move down to Louis rim hole scenting the lavender scent eagerly, as pulled out his tongue and licked it gently, spreading Louis thigh, even more, tasting the sweet slick of his mate leaking hole, made Louis tighten his grip to the sheet and moaning erotically, Harry swirled his tongue to Louis rim hole as Louis continued to leak, his pheromones surrounded their entire room made Harry hornier.

“Are you ready my Love?”

Louis simply nodded as he was in another level of ecstasy, Harry gently shoved his cock to Louis’ leaking wet hole as he moved his waist further until he bottomed out and moved his waist in circling motion.

“Ohh, fuck… uhh please, harder!”

Harry lifted Louis with his one hand grinding and pumping tirelessly moving back and forth,

“Like this omega… You wanted hard and strong alpha don't you! Am I your Alpha?”

“Ohh, alpha fuck...that's it… there!”

Louis felt a different kind of sensation wanting to explodes as he continued to gasp from the air as Harry move them together effortless driving Louis insanely as they both reach their orgasm grinding and pumping hard.

“My love… My alpha…uhh!”

“My Louis, my only omega! Come for me!”

As they both scream from the extreme passion and pleasures they've experienced and both come in unison, Harry rested on top of Louis not moving an inch.

“Alpha, that's worth waiting for! I love you” Louis breathing heavily caressing Harry's back.

“I love you, my love!” Harry resting on top of Louis, pressing some kisses to his mates face as he ended it with a long and gentle kiss on his mates lips.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are always welcome!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to say thank you for all your support...   
> I'm grateful for your kudos and comments... sorry in advance if you can still spot some mistakes...trying my best!   
> Hope you'll continue to support my story... While waiting please read my other stories if you haven't read it...  
> Loads of love as always...  
> Thank you to my wonderful twitter family...  
> Carrie, Elsie, Bela, Joy, Vanessa, Shaz, kaz, Ruhina and Jam
> 
> Keep Larrying!

> _ We are strong together _

Another week has passed the newly mated couple enjoying their alone time, as they continued exploring each others body.

“I love it when you bite your lips when we’re making love!” Harry complimented his beautiful omega.

“Like this?” Louis bit his lips gently and moaning as he continued to move his waist back and forth.

“I love it when you're on top of me and manhandling me, you are really amazing my omega! Fuck... I'm coming, my love! Ohhh!” Harry continued to moan as he filled Louis in.

“Don't pull out I want it there inside me... my love, oh...fuck.” Louis rested his head to Harry's shoulder as he was coming down on his high.

Harry cuddled Louis and whispered sweet nothings to his mates, made Louis giggling under Harry's embraced. 

**********

It was dinner time when Louis suggested to Harry to finally leave their nest and prepare a proper dinner.

“My love, I'm starving! We've been here on our bed for almost a week now, I want something hot, a soup maybe? not that I'm complaining but I do think we need to stretch out our limbs a little bit!” Louis pulling out on the blanket nakedly, stretching his legs.

Bones cracking loudly. “Ahh, that’s a good stretch, I think my foot is already healed, I would love to give it a test.” Louis walking out the room wearing nothing, teasing his mate to follow him, Harry's eyes piercing to his omega.  “Are you not following me, alpha? Do you want me to be alone in our kitchen and missing you?” Louis bit his lips, swaying his hips gliding to the doorway.

“Have I not stretched you enough, my love?” Harry slapped Louis’ arse cheeks.

“Ouch! Well… You do but I want different scenery to be stretched out… If you know what I mean!” Louis glancing back to his alpha following him nakedly, Harry grabbed the remote control of the glass panels on their way down to conceal them from the outside and gave them privacy, he changed it to the forest scenery.

“Ohh, forest...Andreus will love that!” Louis happily lay his fingers to Harry's torso.

“I wanna meet Andreus and witness his majestic appearance once again.” Harry nibbling Louis’ fingers as he assisted him on the countertop.

“You will... soon, he also wanted that!” Louis crossing his legs.

“Is your bum cold? Do you want me to get you a blanket?” Louis shook his head and seductively spread his legs.

“Fuck, love… Do you really want to eat or to be eaten?” Harry drooling to Louis’ captivating presence.

“Can I have both?” Louis pulling Harry closer to him.

“Greedy omega! You know I love to give you both! What do you want first?” Harry circling his thumb, trailing kisses to Louis until he reached his stomach.

“I will fill you well, for you to be pregnant in no time! You're so warm and your leaking well my love are you in your heat?” Harry sniffing Louis’ pheromones.

“I don't know but I want you right now… Can you fill me now… ohhh, Harry!” Louis got down the counter and bends down spreading his legs to give Harry access pumping out his arse.

“Fuck! I'm ready!” Harry holds Louis’ waist, as entered his two fingers pushing it back and forth finding Louis’ sweet spot, Louis moaning loudly when Harry moved his fingers furthermore.

“Fuck… love that's it!” Louis continued to moan loudly

Harry licking Louis nape as he pierced his fangs to Louis’ neck giving Louis euphoric sensation, Harry slowly entered his cock to Louis’ leaking hole.

“You're fucking wet for me my love! As he sucked back to give Louis more sensation shoving his cock harder and further, grinding back and forth as he felt Louis’ beating heart going frantic. “You're close my omega?” 

“Fuck more...please! Alpha” Louis’ pumping back, as he was bending backward linking his arms to Harry's neck reaching to taste Harry's lips, their tongue meets as they swirl and sucked each other tongue, Louis erotically moaning into Louis’ ears sending shivers to Harry.

“My omega, I'm close!” Harry whispering to Louis, nudging closely to Louis’ neck as he was tempted to make another bite marks, Louis moaned and grinds to Harry’s cock as they both came from their orgasm, Louis was worn out, red face, sweating, new bite marks all over his neck.

“I’m tired love, can you carry me to the couch?” Louis catching his breath, trying to keep up his to Harry’s stamina. Harry lay Louis to the couch.

“Please rest my love, I will make your soup.” Harry briskly moved to the room to get their robe as he put on his robe too and swiftly put on Louis’ robe. 

Momentarily, Harry finished the soup, Louis was quietly napping.

“Love, your soup is ready can you sit for me?” Harry assisting Louis putting lots of pillows in his back. “Are you comfy?” Harry holding the soup bowl and spoon as he was preparing to feed his omega. 

“Thank you for taking good care of me now… before when I'm in my heat, I’m already used of neglecting myself to eat, I just stayed in my room and drank lots of fluid to keep me dehydrated, it's a good feeling that I have a mate now.” Louis became emotional and teary-eyed.

“I'm your mate and you're my baby, I will always be here from now on! Please eat up, until you're still sane.” Harry feeding Louis his vegetable mixed soup. Louis fell asleep again on the couch, Harry went to the kitchen and pulled out a bag of blood, good thing it was already on the right temperature, prepared on a small pouches ready to drink any time of the day, he’d also got hungry with all the sexual activities going on, good thing he doesn't get tired, he was done with one pouch when he felt Louis’ distressed emotion. He ran back earnestly to his mate side.

“Baby love… What's happening? Are you okay?” Harry massaging Louis’ back.

“I want you again, I want to come again…” Louis untying his robe as he pulled Harry to sit on the couch and he went top of him. “I want to feel full, I’m missing your cock on me!” Louis pleading to his mate, Harry couldn't refuse his mate request. 

“Fuck, Baby love is this how it looks like when you're in the heat? Glad I never got tired!” 

Louis flirtatiously wiggles his waist as he was thrusting his arse cheeks to Harry's cock to his rim hole, slowly bottoming out as he grinds back and forth, pumping hard, up and down as he sucked Harry's bottomed lips. 

“Baby love, I loved it when you're on top of me, So sexy...I'm loving this heat day of yours! Uhhh, fuck!” Harry tightens his holds to Louis’ waist.

“You're so big, love! Uhhh, bite me please!” Louis prods his neck to Harry's mouth. “I love it when you bit me and marking me! Please...love!” Louis exerting and pounding hard to Harry.

Harry opened his mouth, hold Louis’ neck to steady his mate piercing his sharp-fanged giving Louis erotic sexual satisfaction, made Louis grinds even more. 

“I'm flying, hold on to me, my love! Don't let go!” Louis was so high with the aphrodisiac ability of Harry’s bite marks.

“That would be your last for tonight, you're exceeding the limit, Baby love!” Harry holding his mate tightly as grinds back and support Louis’ obscene action.

“Love, I'm coming! Fill me up good!” Louis circling his waist as he deepened his thrust.

“I will fuck!” They Both come in unison, Louis still catching his breath, sweats running through his body, slamming his face into Harry's shoulder. 

“I’m tired and sore, my love! Take me to our room I’ll try to sleep” Louis scent marking his mate. Harry carried Louis to their room. Pulled out his old shirt. 

“Don't put me in a pajama, I will ruin it, I'm fucking leaking machine right now. But I'm so sore but I still wanna come!” 

“Rest first love and when you wake up I'll let you come again. Okay!” Harry brushing his fingers to Louis as he softly hummed a familiar tone, that makes Louis relaxed and sleeps.

**********

It was already dawn, Louis already slept for four hours straight, Harry was reading a monthly report from his coven house when another wave of arousal hit Louis.

Louis was yearning to his Alpha's touch. “My love, I wanna come! Please!” Louis rubbing his fingers to his cock, removing his shirt. Harry slowly crawling to Louis kissing his feet, licking his thigh, sucking Louis rim hole

“Baby love, you’re so sore, I will eat you out instead until you came okay?” Harry moved his further to Louis cock. 

Slowly licking and moving his head back and forth, changing his pace from time to time giving enough pressure which was pleasurable to his omega. 

“Faster alpha! Uhh!” Louis pulling Harry's hair making him moaned loudly, Harry passionately giving Louis the best blow job he'll experience. 

Louis moaning loudly as he comes, biting his bottom lips caressing Harry's face.

“You're looking outrageously beautiful my Baby love! I want to see your coming face all day if I can…

“You have eternity to do that!” 

**********

After the last wave of Louis’ heat, Harry prepared a soothing bath for Louis, he put some herbs and medicinal leaves to ease the soaring hole of his omega.

“This will be good for you to regain your strength and to ease your discomfort there.” Harry pointed his mouth to Louis’ lower region.

“Thank you! I guess you wrecked me enough, you're so big for me!” Louis slightly smiled at his mate.

“You've been good to me, don't worry I'll carry you around!” Harry teasingly replied to his partner.

“No need, I loved the pain, just reward me later new bite marks perhaps, I'm fucking addicted to it!” Louis seductively swirls his tongue to his mouth.

“You had enough, have you seen yourself in the mirror baby love?” Harry forcing Louis to glare his body in the mirror. 

“I do think I got myself to blame, I loved it when you mark me! What can I say, love the sensation brought by it!” Louis tracing his fingers to his marks.

“But it's addictive and you're beyond the limit! Let me just carry you to your tub, your water is getting cold.

“Hmmp! You're not making me happy!” Louis pouted as Harry gently put him in the tub.

“You're very spoiled omega! Okay! I'll bite you one last time stop pouting… You know I can't take it when you're sad.” Harry kneeled down finding a spot to make a new mark and latched his fangs to Louis’ neck, Louis smiling as he moaned Loudly to his alpha's ears.

“Fuck, that's it! I loved that euphoric sensation, ahh!” Harry ogling to his partner still high with the aphrodisiac venom of his bite. He just shook his head and smiled at the beautiful facade of his omega.

**********

The couple decided to eat together, they were both busy cooking and reheating their meal, Louis reheated Harry's blood bag and neatly wipe the extra smudged on the goblet glass.

“You know that you can drink on me my love, I really don't mind...I'll rather you take some of my blood than taking unknown blood. Where do you get that? Are you sure it’s safe and clean?” Louis looked fixedly at Harry.

“My love, I'm already a vampire, I'm technically undead, I will not be harmed by any diseases anymore! But I love your thoughtfulness and your concern.” Harry kissed Louis’ hands.

A loud knocked on their door caught their attention. Harry’s peering on the front door. Calum and his brother knew that he just mated and he doesn't want to be bothered by anyone, and the newly mated couple wanted this moment Harry opened the door already frowning.

“What do you need? You know that I just got mated and we are still in our blissful moments and you are here disturbing our honeymoon!” Harry looked at Zayn with full of disdain.

Zayn just shrugged and roll his eyes to Harry “If you'll ask me I'll rather spend my time drinking with my human than be here disturbing you. But Marcus told me that we all need to talk and have a meeting about your mate. Did you know that he was the only son of the East pack leader?”

Harry grabbed his goblet to the dining table and excused himself to Louis to talk to his brother in the sitting area. “Yes, my mate told me that and why? What's your concern about it?” Harry looked at Zayn furiously.

Then another loud banging knocked captured the entire house of Harry. Liam entered the room.

“I noticed that everyone here lose their respect on me, you're uninvited to my house and yet you’re all barging to my door unannounced, are you all testing my patience, or I should remind you who I am?” Harry's eyes reddened as he looked at his two brothers. 

“We are sorry Master… but this is urgent!” Liam couldn't look at him directly, Harry was still his maker and his master. 

“Will you stop the chase, your wasting my time!” Harry swiftly moved away when he heard Liam's pleading.

“Master please, listen… You might be in great danger,  the pack leader knew that you have his son, I don't know how he knew it but they know. And they are coming here.” Liam looked at Harry fearfully.

“So, let them come! I'm Harold Edward Styles I fear no one!” The sound of Harry's voice resonated across the whole house.

“Oh please… really?” Louis laughed lowly.

Harry looked at Louis confusedly.

“Okay, I’m scared of you! I’m afraid to lose you again but it will not happen, over my dead body.” Harry glare at Louis as he lifted him to his lap.

“You are already dead my love!” Louis giggled again. 

“Don't be dramatic, my father is a reasonable alpha.” Louis played his fingers to Harry's side.

“This could ruin the peace treaty between our kind!” 

Liam glanced at Louis. “Now, I know why Harry is taken by you!”

Louis blushed as he looked away and nuzzled to Harry's neck.

“Will you stop harassing my mate! Don't you dare compliment or adore him, every fiber of him only belongs to me. Stop that Liam!” Harry looked at Liam enraged.

“I have eyes, what can I do? don't be so jealous to everyone looking at your partner. I'm your brother for god sake!” Liam beaming to Harry. “And also I have my beautiful Zayn as my partner if I wanted something!” Zayn seated on Liam’s lap and caressed his cheeks.

“We want to warn you and like your brothers, we are here to protect you and our welfare too. Wolves pack are united especially this Eastern pack is a strong one.” Zayn sounded frantic. 

“Yes, we are a strong pack, but we are not a war freak wolves, but for sure they will fight a good fight, if they needed too but let me do the talking because my father will listen to me.” Louis meddles to the elders meeting. They all eagle-eyed on him.

“What? I don't have the right to say my piece? Your planning something with my pack and you all think I’ll keep my mouth shut? I thought you know me well, my darling!” Louis gazing at Harry slightly disappointed as he stood up went to their room.

Harry immediately followed him and looked at his brother with a meaningful stern.

“Smells like trouble!” Liam lowly commented to Harry.

When Louis entered their room he was pacing back and forth, he wanted to scream and shout at Harry but he chose to stay quiet. 

“My love, I'm sorry! I know what's bothering you, we are mates and I'm sorry for being inconsiderate, they are your family but I'm also your mate and I'm being threatened so, please understand my reaction.” Harry holding Louis’ arms to keep him steady.

“That's why I told you to let me talk to them first! They don't know what's happening, please don’t start a fight with my pack.” Louis continued his maddened reaction to Harry. 

“I promised you I will not, but if they take you away from me, I don't know... it could be a bloodbath!” Harry hugged his mate tightly.

“Maybe I should go now to prevent any misunderstanding between our clan, I started this because of my curiosity and I’m responsible to fix this!” Louis sat on the bed crying, covering his face with his hands. Harry kneeled down and gently patted kisses to Louis and wiping his tears.

“My baby love… Please don't do this to us… We are getting started in building our own family. I'll make them listened to us, what we have is different but we are who we are, two soulmates that will face the world adversity.

The couple looks fixedly with each other, Harry continued to calm his restless omega.

“We can do this, together!”

**********

A few moments later, Louis and Harry went down to the sitting area and joined Harry's brothers. They smelt an unfamiliar wolf scent. 

“They are coming! Where is Marcus? We are outnumbered!” Zayn stood up and stretched his arms and legs. “It's been a while since we've been into a fight!” 

“We can still take them, we are three elders and they are just youngsters compared to us, we've into million battles this is nothing.” Liam commented to them.

“Please don't hurt them they are my family!” Louis pulling Harry's clothes, Zayn and Liam glim at Harry.

“Listen to my omega, they will not be harmed!” Harry intently looked at Louis and to his brothers.

The mood was nerve-wracking the smelled of anger lingers in the air, the atmosphere inside the house became quiet even a single pin dropped sound will besiege the house. Louis breathing heavily, he felt his father presence as he focuses on Harry.

Outside Harry's fence, the first lined of alpha formed in and blockade the main entrance holding their weapon, readying themselves, while beta warriors go around the back house also in their fighting mode.

“Keep them coming! Nobody moves until I've said so!” Harry directed the elder vampires on his commanding voice.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you.... Kudos and comments are always welcome!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of the war

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I created this because I was inspired by a photo posted on my twitter mutuals. Sadly I couldn't attach the photo... But if you wanted to say hi and to see where my inspiration came from dm me... It was a beautiful photo of Harry with his long black hair with darting red eyes then Louis got brown eyes with a cinnamon-swirled hair.  
> My twitter account: lilibethguyo   
> Thank you for your support... This may be one of the hardest concepts I've made because I'm dealing with two beautiful creatures... Wolves and vampires... Anyway, please spare me if you can still spot some mistakes... But I valued your thoughts and comments... Please read my other stories... I'm allotting most of my time writing and reading to improve my storytelling... Hope I could hear from you and know your thoughts... I'm asking a lot sorry!   
> As always...thank you to my twitter family who's always there sharing and rt my update!  
> Elsie, Carrie, Bela, Joy, Vanessa, Shaz, Kaz, M, ruhina, and Jam... All of you are my inspirations!!! Kudos to all of you xx  
> Keep larrying

 

> _ Together... Forever _

 

The wind blew hard, the moon shining brightly, everyone was on their edge and in high alert, Louis’ pack was in fighting mode, some even changed into their wolf form, looking furiously and readying themselves to attack in any given circumstances.

“Eastern pack be ready, we are strong… We are here for one of us! Either we die or succeed together, are you ready to fight with me!” The alpha squad leader running back and forth to the formed lined. “The moon is with us! Guiding us to our glory!” as he was howling loudly, seeking to the attention of the pack members enthusiastically howling back at him which made them aggressively moving forward closer to the fence.

Harry nodded to Zayn and Liam to broke the high spirited eastern pack leader motivational speech.

Zayn and Liam swiftly flew in the middle of the formed lined that made the pack shakily gawking with each other as they both welcomed the wolves pack on their presence whose raging with anger, strongly looking at them, inhaling Louis’ Lingering scent in their demeanor.

“We know that one of our kind is under your care,  we couldn't see him but we can smell him from both of you, Did you hurt him? Is he your prisoner? Louis! Louis! We are here to get you! Don't be scared, come out now!” Luke the alpha squad leader who's in the first line of defense shouting loudly. 

“And who are you?” Zayn asking the alpha growling at him. 

“I'm Luke! I'm one of the squad leader and defenders in our pack. Our alpha leader wanted to talk to the head of the east coven!” Luke standing straight sizing up the elder vampire strength.

“Call your pack leader forward, he’s the one we needed to talk not a low ranking wolf,” Liam commanded to the alpha that made Luke glare at the two elders displaying their reddened eyes, and elongated fangs, hissing loudly, showing the aura of an elder, Luke angrily growled at them.

“I will let this growling slide, younglings, but there would be no second warning! Zayn laughing and hissing. “Let that be a warning to all of you!” 

The elder pack defenders glare to Luke for him to move backward to Mark's position.

Mark forwarded and acknowledged the two elders. The elder vampires retracted their fangs.

“It’s been a while since our path crossed, what brought you here in Harry's boundary? Are you all lost? This is a vampire's territory!” Zayn sounded unbothered at the alpha whose keenly observing his every move.

“We all know why we are here! Will you stop this nonsenses act… I think you have one of mine, and he’s my son!” Mark growled at Zayn.

Liam reacted to Mark violently, fangs showing, observing the wolf surrounding them preparing himself into a fight. Zayn stared at Mark and briskly move his hands to Mark's neck.

“Who gave you the right to growl at me? I already gave a warning, didn't I? Li, maybe wolves wanted to test my patience, Your forefathers showed us respect and we returned that respect to them!” Zayn toughens his constraint to Mark's neck.

“You should know better! You're already the pack leader, that was the first lesson that your ancestors taught you… haven't you listening to them? Don't you know the hierarchy of our kind? Don't act young, naive, insolent leader, are you not aware of our status? Maybe it's time for you to relearn your history, so you'll know your place in this society, we may not as active as before but with a single snap you'll all be dead if we want it to happen!” Zayn on his commanding voice as he affectedly stared at the alpha leader. 

“Relax my love, I think Mark already learned his lesson.” Liam caressed his partner cheeks to ease off Zayn, he knew what he needed to do to simmer down his mate.  Zayn slowly loosened his grasp to Mark's neck and nuzzled to Liam’s bite marks instead.

The beta warriors ran towards Mark and assisted him into safety, away from the elders gazed.

Louis was watching at the glass panels and wanted to come out and comfort his father but Harry securely holding his arms. 

“Why are they harassing my father? Harry this is not what you’ve promised me!” Louis stroked his hands gently into Harry’s face. “Please my love, my father doesn't deserve all of this.” 

“They're just showing their strength to your pack and who's really in charge. This is the first time from the longest era that our breeds crossed paths. I will join them in a while, just please don't come outside until I tell you, can you do that?” Harry gently pat Louis’ hair to lax the restless omega.

Louis simply nodded and focused his vision to his father,  who's been flaring from anger the moment he arrived and looked devastated with the whole situation.

Outside the fence, Zayn and Mark are testing the water, closely standing and sizing each other strength until Harry came out to tranquilized the tension between the two.

Harry’s eyes fixedly focus on Mark.“It's been a while!” 

Mark flaring his nostrils to Harry almost sniffing his clothes closely. “The scent of my son is all over you, please don't deny that he was not with you! We will be on our way if you handed my son accordingly.”

“Mark… You are in my territory, we have rules don't we? Are we liked nomads and forget our boundaries? And if I have your son, are you sure he still wanted to come with you?” Harry laughing smugly to the alpha in front of him.

“Don't you dare say that… My Louis loves his pack so much! Are you really expecting me to believe that... I know you're one of the ancient vampires still around but I'm willing to fight you with all my strength, he belongs to us, not to your kind! Give him back to us, freed him,  and we will forget this thing happened!”

“He’s not my prisoner Mark, but technically he belongs to me already!” Harry looked at Mark with darting eyes.

“You really wanted to start a war, don't you? You've been waiting for this to happen, you wanted to reign again and you are using my son to create the unimaginable chaos? Master Harold Edward Styles, I'm begging you please give me back my son! You can rule the world again but please spare my son, please! I'm begging you” 

Mark almost kneeling down in front of Harry but Louis ran forward and held his father up to stopped him with his gesture.

“Father, that’s enough! You don't need to do that!” Louis sobbing and crying. 

Mark's eyes widen, Louis smelled slightly different from his old scent but he missed his son terribly, he excitedly hugged his son tightly.

“Louis my son, what happened to you? Are you okay? Why you didn't come home? Everyone was worried about you! Your Mum and Niall are blaming themselves because you've been lost without a trace, let's come home and let's forget everything.” Mark caressing his son's face.

“Father, Harry is right I wanted to stay here and be with him… I belong to him and he belongs to me.” Louis still crying and sobbing. Mark looked surprised, shaking his head from disbelief. 

“No...No… This is not true, you're been lure by his power, he is a vampire Louis he’s not our kind, please listen to me you’re being enchanted by his charms and he's luring you that's why you're like that.” Mark howling and growling loudly.

“Father, you're mistaken, Harry and I are already mated. He is my alpha now.” Louis stared at his Father with an apologetic looked.

Mark held Louis’ arms as he dragged him away to Harry. “What? Mated? Are you crazy? You've been avoiding every rightful alpha’s adoring you and you choose to mate with a vampire?” Mark searching for the bite marks on Louis’ neck until he saw a lot of freshly made bite marks and the bonding mark for a mated couple, Mark was agape and startled with Louis unexplainable action, couldn't stop himself to growl and screamed to Louis’ irresponsible decision as he lifted his hands and about to slap Louis’ on his face but Harry hurriedly went to Louis’ side and harden his hold to Mark's arms stopping him to do the further action.

“Are you really going to hit my mate? Do you want to lose this arm?” Harry's eyes reddened and tightened his grip even more.

“My love, please let go of my father, I understand why he acted like that, please.” Louis pleading to Harry kissing him to his cheeks, to his bond marks whispering to give mercy to his father. Harry slightly loosen the pressure.

“Don't you dare do that again because next time I will not show you any mercy, even you're the father of my mate.” Harry dropped Mark's arms.

Mark’s was infuriated with Harry.

“I will never accept you as my son's mate. Louis belongs to his kind, he will have his rightful alpha when he comes back home, wolves belong to wolves and this is disgraced to our kind and I will not allow this to happen!” growling loudly as their pack joined him howling.

“I will let you insult me but never ever tell me that I don't belong to Louis. You don't know our history!” Harry angrily commenting to Mark.

“Father, please… don't let me choose between our pack and Harry. We didn't choose this but we are bound to be together. Can you hear me out…” 

Niall ran towards Louis and hugged his best friend tightly. 

“I’ve missed you, Louis! You look…” Niall lowered his voice and whispered to Louis. “ Amazingly beautiful and dashing omega whose in love…glad you've found the right one for you…” Niall clearing his throat, Louis slightly smiled. Harry was listening and observing his mate and his omega friend. “What happened? When did you meet him?” 

“When we got separated I got into some accident and Harry my partner took good care of me and protected me.” Louis fondly explaining to Niall.

“He was manipulating you! You're innocent young omega!” Mark shouting to Louis still restless.

“Please stop saying that father! I'm at the right age and mind to choose who I wanted to be my mate and I chose Harry and If you will not respect that I will ask you to leave! Harry is my mate and my partner, our spirits are already bonded and you can't do anything about it!” Louis crying out loud.

“You’re still my son and you Harold be careful who you’re trusting, the war is nearly coming and be ready to be swept away, I will not let you dragged my son to your downfall!”

Mark couldn't handle his son infatuated feelings towards the ancient vampire and he knew that Louis was a hard-headed omega that will not follow him even he’ll start a brawl to the ancient vampires. He’ll choose his battle wisely.

“I know someday you'll be back to me and if that time comes I will never let you see that ancient again. Let's go!” Mark howling loudly as the east pack followed their leader.

Louis cried as he looked half of his pack bidding their farewell to him, especially when Niall held his hands.

“Please let me come here and visit you!” Niall pleading to Louis.

“Of course! You're my only best friend! I will miss you!” Louis squeezed Niall's arms and rest their forehead together until Shawn pulled Niall away.

“My pack hated me!” Louis buried his face to Harry's chest.

Another strong wind blew as Marcus arrived with his trusted ally.

“You’re late!” Zayn sounded disappointed.

“What took you so long, your the one tipped us that the east pack will come here but you're out of sight.” Liam narrowed his eyes to Marcus.

“Let's not discuss it here, let's get inside!” Harry blankly looked at Marcus, as he concentrates in soothing Louis.

Liam, Marcus, Zayn seated in the main living room waiting for the couple to join them.

Zayn gleaming to Marcus wondering why he seemed unaffected with all the apprehension that happened, Harry let Louis sit on the couch as he approached Marcus with defining voice.

“Marcus, I've been itching to ask you this… Did you sell me out to the wolves pack? Before I made Zayn, it took me hundreds of years to decide before I trusted someone, during my lifetime I've met many terrible being until Liam proved his worth then we all decided to transform you... I'm old enough to know who's trustworthy and who's not… do you think I'm stupid? Three of your men pass through my border which they told me that they came from the south.” Harry threw a meaningful stare to Zayn.

Zayn trying to connect the dots and processing everything, his eyes widen as he discovered what Harry was trying to convey. Zayn stood up eyes reddened, fangs elongated but Harry alleviates Zayn anger.

“Do you want me to elaborate or you'll say your piece?” Harry pushed Marcus to the wall and lifted him effortlessly. 

Zayn was beside Harry supporting his brother if he decided to kill the traitor. But Liam taps Harry's shoulder as he released Marcus down, Marcus continuously rubbing his neck to ease the searing pain. Marcus moves away from the ancient vampires. 

“I admit… You got me… I thought everything went according to my plan, those idiotic youngsters didn't notify me that you've met them, I created a diversion that southern coven broke the law and eventually it would start a war and this eastern pack was so dumb to let go their unmated omega without a fight!” Marcus’ eyes reddened as he briskly moved to another corner of the room.

“I got tired following your orders Harry, you've been a fool for letting go our reign, we are vampires, we used to rule the world, but now we are like scavengers! Marcus moving swiftly from one place to another. The ancient vampire was keenly observing him listening to the bickering voice of Marcus echoing in the entire house.

“I might say… It’s very easy to begin a war between the vampire and wolves together with the gullible human but give yourself a credit Harry because you outdid my plan, I'm really pissed that we backed down from ruling the world for so long and now because of your selfish reason we are facing a war between the pack wolves! Isn't wonderful?!” Marcus smugly laughing and clapping his hands as he focused his sight to Louis silently crying on the couch.

“You can't kill me, Masters!” Marcus eyeing the elders. “I'm your downline and it's against our law to kill our own if someone here can kill me… Well, you know who but he doesn't have guts to do it! A weak omega like his reincarnated human, I wonder how were his screamed sounds like from the underground!”

“I haven't told you about that!” Harry looked at Marcus confusedly.

“Well, a hunch, maybe... But what can I say, even before I love your taste in choosing your partner but you always chose the weaklings.” Marcus ogle to Louis.

Louis’ eyes widen, shakingly trying to stand up steadily and gazed on Marcus.

“Now I remembered you! You're the one who killed me! You’ve buried me alive!” Tears kept on falling into Louis’ eyes.

Harry held Louis closer but he discarded his mate's touch. He was huffing from anger.

“Now we are talking… it's about time you've known that fact,  you're so helpless begging for your life and now what a weak omega can do with your discovery?” Marcus mocking Louis.

“This!” Louis changed to his wolf formed within a second, Andreus appeared in front of Marcus, his howling and growling sound surrounded the entire house as he immediately launched forward without a second thought, Marcus didn't even realize what was Happening, as he ripped out Marcus’ neck and detached his head to the body. Blood spattered everywhere, the white fur of Andreus turned into bloody red.

Everyone was holding their breath and peering to the omega. 

Harry ran towards his omega’s wolf formed. He touches the soft fur of Andreus as they lean their forehead together, Andreus licks Harry's face.

“My Andreus! You've done well, you avenge us! Let's clean you up!” Harry summoning Andreus to followed him.

“Liam and Zayn can you summoned someone to clean up this mess? And Zayn you're now the leader of North and South coven since Marcus destroyed your reputation and your coven house.” Harry left the two vampires and headed to the main bathroom with Andreus.

**********

Harry looked at Andreus with beaming eyes, he was fascinated with the strength of Andreus. Harry talking to Andreus using his mind.

_ “I'm proud of you my Andreus!”  _  Harry filling the tub with warm water.

_ “I can't help to just watch and as he continues to dishonor Louis or Tommo.  Louis and I are one, I'm raging with anger and pain that's why I decided to take over.”  _ Andreus licking Harry's mouth.

_ “I'm glad you came and defend Louis, though I wasn't expected that, to be honest. You know that I'm not just mated to Louis but also to you, I hope you accepted me as your alpha.” _ Harry starting to wash Andreus fur, tracing his fingers through his soft fur made Andreus licks Harry some more.

_ “Of course! We are all in this! Let's finished this bath and I want your cuddle.” _ Harry eagerly followed his omega and patted a kissed to Andreus nose.

**********

After Harry dried out Andreus fur, Andreus pounded his body to the bed while Harry lay beside him, brushing his soft fur, making a low growl.

_ “Cuddle please! Louis wanted to come back now!” _ Andreus pushing his body to Harry. 

“ _ Alright, My strong Andreus! I love you remember that and Thank you again.” _ Harry fondling and lightly tickled Andreus that made the wolf humped on his legs.

_ “Baby love! Stop that! You know I love you so much but I'm not a wolf, I'm sorry!” _ Harry cupped Andreus face. 

_ “I'm just trying to feel you more but I understand, I love you too! Louis is coming back now, see you again my alpha!” _

In mere seconds, Louis was back on Harry's arms.

“My love, I've missed you! Have you enjoyed your time with Andreus?” Louis cupping Harry's face and showered him with endless kisses.

“Of course, he wanted to… You know but I told him that I can't… we just cuddle and lick each other.” Harry smiling to Louis as he embraced him tightly.

“I know that's why I wanted to trade place again, he’d done well and deserved those cuddles of yours, I wished he could have more, but I know he loves you too so much not to understand our situation.” 

“I know! And I love you both so much too!” Harry pulled Louis closer to him, their feet linked together.

“I'm proud of you for letting Andreus take over the situation.” Harry staring at Louis and fixed his fringe.

“I know I don't have enough strength to kill an ancient vampire but Andreus has and he wanted to do that from the very start. Now… can I sleep I'm so tired! Will you stay with me?” Louis yawned and nuzzled to Harry’s arms.

“Of course… sleep away my baby love and we will face the future together."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna hear from you... Comments and kudos are always welcome!
> 
> Loads of love


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis visits Harry's coven...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took me ages to finished this chapter, I've been busy juggling my work and voting for Louis in BBMA's... So, please understand my delays...
> 
> I'm always thankful for the kudos you've given me hope you'll continue to read this until the end... 
> 
> Love you all...
> 
> Thank you to my sweet lovelies...  
> Carrie, Elsie, Bela, Shaz, Esther, Vanessa, M, Ruhina, Joy, and Jam   
> for your endless support! 
> 
> Please keep larrying!

>  
> 
> _ "Your blood filled my hunger and lust, it sends me to heaven and brought me back here on earth desiring for more…”  _
> 
>  

“This is a fucking mess, we are dealing with the council and Marcus downlines, I wonder how they will react on this matter.” Zayn glancing to Liam and concentrating summoning Harry's downline.  

Calum arrived after Harry called him to cast a spell on his manor to open a small passage for the young vampires that will enter into Harry's manor and retract back the opening after the task was done.

After a beat, eight of a low ranking class of vampires arrived and immediately do the task as quickly as possible. Every summoned vampire was quietly mopping the floors and scrubbing the wall, while Liam and Zayn quietly seated on the couch drinking their pouch of blood talking to Calum, observing their downlines whose busying themselves and avoiding the glaring eyes of their masters, no one dared to ask why Marcus was been headless and killed not until someone needed to grab Marcus head.

_ “I always hated you, good thing someone decided to kill you.” _ A low ranking vampire commented out loud using his thought that made Zayn stood up and approached him.

“Why do you hated him?” Zayn looked at the vampire confusedly.

“Sorry Master, my thought was so loud… Uhm, first He never treated us fair, he indulged himself with luxury and living like a king, he often visits us in our coven and act as if he was our maker, we understand that our master chose to live a simpler life but we are scavenging for food because he gets our blood distribution and sell it to a high price.” The vampire spits on Marcus’ face.

“Why no one ever told that to Harry? It was never been reported?” Zayn looked at the young vampire questionably.

“Master Zayn, Do you think someone will believe us? we are newly turned and we neglected to speak up since no one ever brought it up!” Zayn looked at Liam angrily.

“All of you! after you've cleaned this room, go back to your coven house and you'll feast! I already arranged it, look for Michael my commanding officer, invite as many as you can. You all deserve that simple gesture from our coven since you accepted my coven with open arms.” Zayn proudly announced it and used his luring power for the youngsters to forget their task in Harry's manor. 

After the younglings leave, They’ve knocked to Harry's room door.

_ “Harry, can we have a minute?” _ Zayn talking to Harry using his mind.

They heard a low growling sound and the door opened slowly.

“My mate is sleeping! Can't it wait?” Harry fiercely looked at the two elders and to Calum.

“You've been here in your house for how many decades Harry? Do you have any idea what's happening to your coven’s house?” Zayn looking at Harry intently. 

Who’s running your house now?” Liam narrowing his eyes to Harry.

“Nick my commanding officer… Why? Is there any problems?” Harry looked at them wondering.

“Did you know that Marcus was a frequent visitor in your covens house and getting involved in your blood distribution? Your downlines are living poorly. That's they are acting weirdly towards me when I stayed there, it felt strange I was getting a vibe that they are hiding something.” Zayn moving to Harry's side and pat his master's shoulder.

“I strongly suggest that you go to your coven house and check it for yourself.” Zayn whispering to Harry. 

“We will deal with the council, just fix this problem in your coven, you know we have obligation to them.” Liam glared at Harry. 

“I think I have an idea to know the truth without lifting my hand and shedding blood!” Harry glim to them.

Zayn and Liam left instantly with their friend Calum and do their prior commitment. Harry was left alone and confused.

**********

After the sudden death of Marcus, the news spread like wildfire to all the vampire covens especially to northern coven some of them was grieving to the loss of their leader, but Zayn took over immediately and explained what truly happened and what Marcus did and betray them all, their situations as a coven and the uprising battle between Vampire versus human and wolves pack, Importantly he updated them about Harry's soulmate and new partner whose an omega wolf. Some of the northern vampires didn't take the news well and decided to leave the coven and chose a peaceful life away from the unimaginable war that will happen. Though the majority of northern vampires accepted Zayn as their new leader. The merging of the two covens materialized smoothly. The transition of the ruling was an easy mission since Zayn was also an elder vampire and well-experienced in terms of leadership and war tactics.

Liam brought the three vampires that been identified as traitors to the vampires, they were subject for execution by the council leaders, for conspiring with Marcus and killing humans. 

The binding agreement created by their forefathers was considered insignificant right now because of underlying mishaps from their part that makes them subject of killing from both breeds.

**********

Harry was in his deep thoughts and lay besides Louis again, he passionately trailed his fingers to Louis’ soft skin. Harry deeply sighs to his mate's ears, nibbling it gently. 

“Hey! What are you thinking love? I can feel that something is bothering you!” Louis yawned and softly fluttered his eyes until Harry decided to say what’s pestering him.

“Baby love, I needed to leave you here in the manor, I will be out for a while, I’ll ask Calum to be your company, I needed to prepare my coven and somehow trained them, Zayn and Liam also told me disturbing matters and I needed to investigate on it.  It's been a while since I've visited them and I let Nick trained them and do my job as their coven leader.” Harry slowly tracing his fingers to Louis back.

“You told me that you'll never leave me...I want to come with you, please my love, I don't want to be here and just wait for you… What if you needed my help, who's gonna help you… I also need a diversion for me not to be sad knowing my pack was still mad at me.” Louis pouting and sit on Harry's lap.

“That’s so thoughtful of you my baby love… if that's what you want, we are leaving later at night, I will let Andreus run the forest with me if you like that?” Harry snuggled Louis some more and decided to call Calum. 

_ “Calum, changed of plan Louis wanted to join me and visit the coven, meet me there instead and you know what to do, we will prepare a banquet for my downlines, It's Louis’ first visit to covens house, and I want to welcome him properly! I want to take them by storm! Got to go, I'm still in the middle of something important...” _

Harry smelled Louis lingering pheromones sweet vanilla and lavender, he rapidly puts down his phone and didn't wait for Calum’s replied, instead he lifted Louis and nuzzled on his neck and lay him on the bed properly.

“It's been a day since I've tasted your blood, I'm craving from it… Can I?” Harry eagerly deepened his face to Louis’ neck.

“Of course! I'm yours to take!” Louis tilted his neck some more to give more access to his mate’s appetite.

Louis was fascinated with the alluring emotions of being in a trance while being bitten, his sexual thirst and frustration in life dissolved on that blissful action, he could say he was addicted to it.

“Ohh, fuck! Love it! Dig some more love, that's it… Ah! Louis touching himself, jerking his hands up and down to his cock until it's fully hard, his hole was leaking with slick, Harry greedily shoved his cock to Louis’ wet hole.

“Baby love, this is a perfect combination! Love to be hydrated with my two favorite urges in this world.”  Harry knew not to overindulge and drained out his mate even he wanted it more than anything.

“Baby love… your blood filled my hunger and lust, it sends me to heaven and brought me back here on earth desiring for more…” Harry thrusting harder to Louis, sharing the same fondness, desperately seeking to relished each other desires.

Louis was itching to marked Harry sucking his neck as he slowly pierced his canine teeth to their bond mark that sends Harry to his ecstasy.

“Ahh, Baby love, you're playing dirty tricks on me, I'm not expecting that but I loved that surprised! You kept sending me to my frenzy!” Harry drooling to Louis, arms linked to Harry's neck, bouncing and grinding seductively. 

“I’ll be pregnant in no time and I'll be a proud Mama, Harry filled me up, please!” Louis moaning and biting Harry's earlobes. 

Breathing and gasping together finding the perfect rhythm as they both moaning, sexually aroused with each other desires.

“Thank you, my love, for that tasteful treat!” Louis lickings Harry's bond marks.

“Always a pleasure! You made a very remarkable mark on my neck, you wanted to display how much you owned me!” Harry tracing his fingertips to his’ bond marks.

“I wanted to show your downlines that you're now mated to me! I know I'm not your first and an ancient like you might have lots of human or vampires-lover, just marking my territory!” Louis smugly raising his eyebrows to Louis while wiping his sweats.

“So, that's your agenda why you wanted to join me, marking your territory?” Harry pinched Louis’ nose.

“Just making sure, I'm a jealous omega and us wolves we’re monogamous and I understand your past but you're so way good looking so, it's not a problem that you'll still be adored by many!” Louis scent marking Harry.

“The bite marks alone is the loudest indication that I'm now mated you don't need to scent mark me, vampires don't practice that… but whatever you like I'm all for it!” Harry softly laughing to Louis.

“Ohh, your laughing at me... I forgot your not my  _ kind _ ...thank you for reminding me that! I'm now stopping... I hope you're happy now!” Louis slumped his body down to the soft bed and curled to the pillow away from Harry.

“Hey, are you mad at me? Is this our first fight? You know I always let you win!” Harry leaning closer to Louis.

“Get away from me… I know you don't want to be scented like me!” Louis covering his face with a pillow.

“Baby love… you know that you're the most important being in my life, always will be, no one can change that… scented or not, I'm always yours!” Harry pulling the pillow and tickle his omega mate.

“The only fight I would like to try with you is a tickle fight or pillow fight… Choose your weapon wisely.” Harry continued to tickled Louis whose now all smiling and giddy.

“Sorry, my alpha… I’m a jealous omega, I just wanted to be sure that everyone will know that you belong to me.” Louis pressing his body to Harry.

“No, sorry if I become so inconsiderate… Please, scent marks me… I'll rather have your scent all over me than scenting my own!” Harry openly spread his arms as Louis released a small laugh at him and marked him nicely.

“All done! Now… You're ready!” Louis smiling widely as he smacked a kiss to Harry. 

**********

The moon set high, only the sound of a cricket surrounded the vast forest. The coldness of the wind blew harder sending a shiver to Louis.

He kisses Harry hardly before he changes into his wolf form,

Harry carried Louis rucksack with Louis’ changing clothes as he transformed into Andreus.

Andreus stretched his feet and wiggle his whole body, howling loudly as he licked Harry’s cheeks.

_ “Thank you for letting me transformed, alpha! I’ve missed this!”  _

_ “Are you ready? Let's go my darling Andreus! We have a long way to go.”  _ Harry brushed his fingers to Andreus fur.

The dark forest becomes their playground as they both running fast, Andreus chasing Harry's briskly movement as he turned left and right to the dark forest memorized each turns as he glides down speedily to the slope of the mountain trail as he observed Andreus beautiful image of a free-spirited omega. 

_ “You're so beautiful, You take my breath away,  my Baby love!”  _ Harry glancing back to Andreus.

_ “Ohh, you're spoiling me with your compliments alpha.” _ Andreus continued to follow Harry with beaming eyes.

They didn't slow down, both concentrating to reach the coven house in no time, even if sometimes Andreus heard some little noises of rabbits running around or a deer that caught his attention he maintained the safe distance close to his mate.

_ “Are we close to your coven house? Alpha I smell something terrible!” _ Andreus halt and sniffed the air, Harry does the same.

“We are nearly there… It's smelled like rotten human flesh.” Harry searched the area and to his surprise, there's a pile of decaying body closed to the murky swamp.

Harry checked the dead body, it was already drained out of the blood. He turned the corpse to examined the bite marks it's from his coven’s house. He shook his head and couldn't believe with this dead body lying on his territory.  Harry sensed another presence towards their direction, he signaled Louis to immediately changed formed for him to be concealed, he opened Louis’ rucksack and get his clothing, Andreus followed and let go easily. Louis hurriedly grabs his clothes and put them on.

Louis convinced Harry to change their path for them to avoid the unwanted commotion.

“Why are we avoiding them? Don't be scared no one will even dare to touch you!” Harry stopped proceeding their way. 

“May I remind you I'm a wolf and in a vampires territory, they might assume that I'm a threat and attacked us! I don't want to shed blood on my first visit, they are your family, and they are also mine now.” Louis pulling his sleeves for them to continued their travel.

“That's so sweet of you my baby love… but I'm Harold Edward Styles the direct descendant of an original, I believe that I’m still known in my own territory.” Harry smugly says to Louis he just simply smiled in response to his mate but he was still uneasy with his new surrounding.

It was already dawn when Harry and Louis arrived in the city. It took them much longer because they always changed course. They entered in a dark alley near the bridge, there's a small pathway leading to an excluded secret door, Harry drew his symbol on the wall that made the secret door open for them. 

Everyone turned to see, some are in awe to saw their vampire leader walking passed them.  

They never expected that their leader was coming and with a wolf tugging along with him, some stayed low and greeted their master, some shouted enthusiastically that call the attention of the other vampires. All of them are wondering though why there's a wolf inside there coven's house. 

They heard a rumor that their leader was already involved with someone but it was never been confirmed who was it until tonight, Whispering and hissing sound among them captured the coven's house. 

Harry made a quick inspection to vampires common room, he was glaring to the vampires, along the hallway seated unattended looking pale and unhealthy, his eyes reddened but he still managed to control his anger.

While walking down the long hallway going to the banquet hall, Louis felt distressed and Harry felt it. Harry used his mind to talk to his mate.

_ “Are you okay, my baby love? They will not harm you!” _ Harry holding Louis’ hand to feel him at eased.

_ “Just be close to me! They look mad!” _ Louis replied and hold Harry's hand tightly and nailed his sight to the floor.

Harry, saw Nick seating comfortably on his chair sipping blood from his hired human, moaning loudly from the euphoric sensation that made Harry raised his eyebrows to Nick, he eventually risen to his chair and dispersed the human when he saw his master staring back at him. 

Nick was still wiping the remnants of blood on his mouth and glued his vision to Harry's hands, holding hands with a wolf whose quietly looking down and being settled to his master's lap.

“Good to be back! Are you okay my omega?” Harry patting Louis back whose face was buried to Harry’s neck.

Loud chattering and hissing capture the hall.

“Silence!” Harry’s commandeering voice.

Everyone stayed silent, waiting intensely.

“With me is my partner and soulmate, Louis. Yes, he’s a wolf, I expected everyone to treat him with the utmost respect as my partner. Do I make myself clear?” 

Everyone in the hall remained silent and waiting for Harry's additional disquisition to them.

“I heard everyone whispers and thoughts right now, remember I'm your maker, to answer some of it, he was not just an ordinary wolf, he’s an omega son of Mark Tomlinson the leader from the eastern pack.” 

Another blathering and jeering sound captivate the hall, Harry squints his eyes to his downlines.

“Louis is not a spy, we are already mated properly and may I remind you again, he’s my soulmate and reincarnation of my first true love Tommo, that's made him more special so whoever lay hands on him will answer to me!” Harry glaring sharply to the vampires in front of them. Louis tightened his grasp to Harry's arms.

“Good to see you, my Lord and to you too,” Nick vows to Harry.

Calum greeted Harry and whispered to him, Harry just nodded.

“I want to have a festive meal with my children and share this glorious day… give everyone their own glass!” the server roams around the room and distributes glass goblet filled with blood.

Harry and the other high ranking vampire seated around the table while other low ranking vampires simply surrounded them. 

“Cheers!” as Harry held his hand high and observed everyone especially Nick. 

After a while, Harry became forward when asking questions about Nick.

“Nick! How's everything, how's our coven?” Harry looked sternly to Nick.

“Our coven is doomed from a massive loss of supply!” Nick's eyes widen as he surprisingly admitted the real scenario of their coven to their maker. 

“Based on your monthly report everything is in order? But with my quick observation, there are many starving vampires, are you making a false report? Please don't lie to me it will only hurt you if you tell lies… You know I will know the truth eventually!” Harry throws a perky looked to Calum.

“Forgive me, master! I’m guilty of treachery! You can kill me master for what I have done to our coven house.” Nick vowing and handing his sword.

“Your drinks were enchanted with spells created specifically, to tell the truth, I've known you for almost a century, Nick and I know you're a good commanding officer, what happened?” Harry's eyes reddened still managing his anger.

“I fall in love, with Master Marcus! After you've left the coven's house, he frequently visited us, until he told me that he wanted me to be his partner and he discussed his plans to me, I was hesitant before but who am I to neglect him, at first I didn't know what he was doing until Ashton told me that they are rummaging our supply, I’m trying to stop him but he tried to kill me, he’s Marcus he told, one of your direct descendants so no one will believe me, I've tried my best to change the path of our coven house again after Marcus death, but there's a lot of them needed help and then you arrived, my lord!” Nick still kneeling down.

“Now, how's the status of our blood distribution and supply? Are we having enough?” Harry squinted his eyes to Nick.

“I'm sorry to interrupt, my lord…” Ashton vowing to Harry and smiling.

“Yes, Ashton… Good to see you again, you look good!” Harry beamed his eyes to Ashton, Louis turned his head and looked at the new vampire.

“Our supply is picking up already, and we have enough to distribute to the needed vampires.” Ashton was smiling and flirtatiously looking to Harry, smirking to Louis.

“That's a good update! I may not kill you, Nick, but this will be your last warning! But you are being dismissed, as my commanding officer.” as he sways his hands to send off Nick. 

“Thank you for sparing my life, my lord!” Nick vowing and left the banquet hall immediately.

“Ashton, will you take charge? you'll relieve Nick to his duty and we will deal with this problem accordingly!” Harry proudly announcing it to the whole clan.  

“I’m truly honored, my lord! I will attend to it at once,” Ashton vowing to Harry and stand aside from the banquet hall, eyes still gazing towards Harry.

Harry placed Louis beside his chair,  as he stood up and make a further announcement.

“Now that is settled...Please gather around, my children! Forgive me if this all happened to our coven house, but now that I'm back, you’ll expect some changes, I will take good care all of you and in return, I only want to each one of you to accept my soulmate partner Louis, for us to have a harmonious coven. Can I hear a yes to that?” 

“Yes! My lord and to our Louis!” the vampires shouted in unison. 

“That's deserved a toast!”  as he commands the server to give everyone a drink again, “Cheers!” Harry raised his hands and gesture a toast to everyone, while Louis silently smiling to his mate observing the vampires in front of them, Ashton catches his attention the most, he felt a little threaten of his presence.

They are all auspicious and ecstatic with the returned of their maker. They all enjoyed the festive atmosphere of their coven house but still throwing an ogling eye towards Louis.

Leandro approached Harry and vows down to him.

“My lord, your suite is ready! Your partner may be tired and wanted to rest.” 

“Leandro my old friend, I would like you to personally meet my Louis, would you kind enough to cook for him since I trusted you enough with my life!” Harry smiled and holds Leandro’s hand, Louis smiled warmly to him.

“Certainly, my lord! I will deliver it to your suite.” Leandro vows down and moves back to the kitchen.

As they quietly walking in the hallway, holding hands, still in the outlook of the vampires observing their actions.

Ashton nearing close to Harry. “My lord, Can I ask for a meeting later?”

“What about? You can say it in front of my omega.” Harry holding Louis’ tightly. 

“Uhm, regarding the uprising death toll of humans, found in our territory. And advancing movement of a wolf pack. I think we needed to have a plan of action.” Ashton bit his lips and glim to Louis.

“Yeah, I guess we needed that, I'll just descend my omega to our room, meet me in the meeting room.” Harry casually replied to Ashton.

Ashton's eyes brighten and vigorously smiled and turned around.

When Harry and Louis entered their room, Louis looked at a very large master’s bed and seated uneasily and stayed silent.

“Why you've been acting so quiet? Don't you like it here? I know it's a lot to process that's why I didn't want you to be exposed too early.” Harry stood in front of his mate and cupped his face with his hands.

“I felt that I'm not welcome here! I do understand the I'm from different breed but they letting me feel that having you is not right!” Louis teary-eyed.

“If our love is wrong, I don't wanna be right, please cheer up!” Harry passionately kissed his omega.

“I hate this bed! It smells horny vampires! Does Ashton become your past lover? I felt there's something between you and him! The way he looks at you, it's different! I don't know if I'm just paranoid, the way you compliment him earlier, to be honest, it made me wanted to punch him in the face!” Louis looked up at Harry.

Harry leaned down on him and tightened cupping his face.

“Are you getting jealous, my baby love? You're my mate now, my past is not important, but my present belongs only to you!” Harry kissing Louis.

“Answer my question, or do I need to asks Calum to make me a potion for you to spill me the truth?” Louis removes Harry's hand.

“If I answered that question, would you changed your attitude towards me, and you'll stop this nonsense act?” Harry sits beside Louis.

“It depends! I wanna know so, I'm not blindsided, I hated it when everyone knew things and I'm the last one to know! I'm your mate and I deserve it!” Louis nibbling his fingers. 

“For your satisfaction, most of the high ranking vampires became my lover, he's not special or one of a kind, that’s who we are, we are polygamous in nature but I got tired with war and all of that. I chose a simpler and quiet life away from all of that and then I found you!” 

“Okay, that makes sense, he sounded needy and missing you terribly, I just wanted to warn you that I'm a possessive omega and I don't want to share! Louis folded his arms together.

“You may attend if you wanted to, but you know that we might plot against your kind, and somehow it’s inevitable for us not to discuss since I’m here to prepare my clan for an unimaginable war that is nearly coming.” Harry caressing Louis.

“I understand, I can assure you they are doing the same!” Louis deeply sighs.

**********

Harry leave Louis momentarily and went to the meeting room. When he entered the room Harry was expecting his high ranking elders busy contemplating and plotting and it's surprised him to only see Ashton quietly seated on the far end edge of the table.

“I called the other elders too much later time, first, I wanted to talk to you alone, I'm your recent lover before you turned incognito with me, I'm just wondering how on earth you two meet? Ashton stood up and went close to Harry, sniffing him.

“He marked you so well, you smelled different!”

caressing Harry's side and he saw Harry's bond marks.

“You never let me bite you before! You are really taken by this wolf.” Ashton tightened his grip to Harry's waist bond. “He's a wolf, Harry, are you really trusting him?”

“Stop saying that! I trusted Louis with my life and he's a possessive omega, I’m warning you to stand far away from me if I were you!” 

“What can he do to me? I'm in my turf!” Ashton grasps Harry's waist closer to him. “Aren't you misses my touch, can a wolf satisfy your needs, My lord? I can fulfill your urges! Just like before!” Ashton moaned closely to Harry’s ears.

“Stop it! Let's concentrate on work at hand!” Harry felt disturbed.

“Or else you'll lose both of your hands! I know I couldn't trust your looks!” Louis entered the room and pulling Harry away to Ashton. “This might be your turf but that's my mate your holding and he's mine! If you'll not respect our relationship I'll make sure you'll never see those hands again… May I remind you I'm not here to threaten you, I'm stating facts or you want to meet my wolf form Andreus and end up like Marcus!” 

Ashton raised both of his hands and moved away to Harry, the other vampire leader entered the room and joined them, wondering why a wolf kissing their masters torridly in front of them. eyes pinned towards the couple.

“I know every fiber of my mate's body, his longing, and desires, this is my final notification whoever tried to steal my mate to me!” 

Louis exiting the room gracefully and loudly banging the door on his way out. Harry scratched his head and gesture the other vampire to take their allocated seats. He knew Louis meant business and for sure he made a remarkable impression.

**********

The meeting went according to plan, they fixed the major problem with their blood distribution and supply,

Harry discussed the decaying body they saw on their territory with their bite marks symbol.

“There's a traitor inside this coven and making us look bad and for us to be blamed by the human!” Jennifer one of the elder vampire commented.

“For sure it's Nick!” Ashton answered back.

“It could be, but it's too obvious and it's not Nick’s since he already drank the honesty potion and he didn't admit any of it! I think someone is using this situation to simmer the war.  We need to find that traitor!” Harry commented. “We also need to tighten our borders, my brother will visit me tomorrow, be ready with what will happen!”

The covens house guard opened the meeting room door abruptly.

“My lord, We are sorry with this terrible news but Master Nick is found dead in his suite!” 

They rashly went to Nick's suite, they saw Nick lying on the ground, Calum approached Nick's body and do his chanting rituals, Calum was in tranced.

“He was paralyzed and sedated, this is not a suicide, he was meant to be killed whoever done this to him!”

“Can somebody check the CCTV in the main hall and to Nick's suite, how can this pass on our guards? We all needed to be careful, in times like this we don't know who to trust!” Harry immediately went out of the room and checked his mate.

Harry swiftly moved inside his room, he got worried when he can't find Louis. He called him out loud.

“Baby love! Baby love!” 

“In here! I'm in the bathroom!” Louis replied to his alarmed mate. “Why you look so distraught?”

“Nick just died! I think I needed to bring you to a much safer place.” Harry looking at his mate worriedly.

“And where will you stay, here? If you're staying here, I'm too!” Louis looking at Harry determined to his decision, holding Harry's hand.

“My love… I think I'm pregnant!”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos are always welcome! Love you all be kind always


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you'll like this chapter... 
> 
> I'm sorry in advance to my friends on twitter I used their name with my other original characters and some who's still not yet here wait until next chapter. Hope you'll understand my longing for you all to be part of this... :p
> 
> I'm sorry if you can still spot some mistakes... I'm trying my best! Hope it won't stop you to read this...
> 
> Of course, everything here is all far from reality... I'm creating a dimension which I loved with ABO dynamics. Hope you'll stay with me until the end... 
> 
> Forever thankful for these people for continuing to inspire me to write...  
> Carrie, Elsie, Bela, Joy, Ruhina, Kaz, Shaz, M, Jam, Esther and Vanessa, Maureen.
> 
> Keep Larrying

 

> "If you can't see the bright side of all this, I will choose to sit with you in the dark.”
> 
>  

The atmosphere inside the room tends to become hotter, Harry unbuttoning his shirt still in shocked with Louis revelation, he couldn't even alter the right word to say.

“Harry, I said...I think I'm pregnant!” Louis snapping his fingers managing to get Harry's attention.

“Are you really pregnant with my child, my baby love?” Harry lifted Louis and kisses his flat stomach, “Baby! Are you there? my peanut, This is your father!” Harry slowly settled Louis to the center of the bed. “Don't move, I'll call Calum this instance, to check on our baby peanut!” Harry hurriedly leave the room laughing hysterically, Louis shrugged his shoulder to his alphas delayed reaction.

After a beat, Calum arrived and entered the couple suite.

“They told me that you're looking for me, what about?”

Harry welcomed him with glee on his face, he never seen Harry with so much happiness, Calum smiled back at his friend and he felt the amazing new presence inside the room, “Now, I know why you'd called me!”

“Would you believe that my old friend, after so many centuries living in this world, I can proudly say that I’ll be a father!” Harry still delighted with the news, caressing Louis’ stomach.

Calum took out some of his medicinal herbs and tools in his bag.

“Before you got carried away, let's check your baby first, Louis looks pale than usual and having a crossbreed baby is something new and needed to be discovered, we needed right precautions to it!” Calum calmed Harry's bursting emotion, Louis looked at Calum worriedly, “Don't be a scared young one, we will get this through! You have a strong mate and you have a new family to back you up!”

Louis simply nods to the sorcerer and somehow it tends to ease his worries.

“I'm tired my love can I sleep early, I gave all my strength during our journey going here and my remaining energy was already used up by marking my territory! I'll be here resting and I expect you, my alpha, to lay beside me, please!” Louis snuggled to Harry's side.

“I'll do my proper check up after you take your rest, Louis.” Calum leaves the room with a fulfilled heart, he was extremely happy for his friend that finally found his piece of happiness.

**********

After a week, Louis remained in their suite, avoiding the prying eyes of curious vampires, Calum certainly took good care of Louis in the best way of his ability but he was still alarmed with the vigorous amount of energy that Louis’ baby consuming in a day. Louis was lying down all day on the bed, completely restless and looking weary as ever.

“Ahhh, this is so painful! I couldn't take this anymore!” Louis was folding in pain cradling his stomach with his hands.

“Calum can you do something to lessen the pain, I'm in the middle of an important meeting right now and I can't afford to leave my mate here experiencing all of this!” Harry was broken-down. “If I knew that this will happened I never let Louis got pregnant!”

“Hey! Stop that! I may be in great pain right now but I love every bit of it because our baby was created by you and me, this baby will bring us so much happiness, I assure you that” Louis’ sweating and hurting.

“Please... Drink this, it's a special leaf only found in an enchanted forest, it has a pain reliever ability but will also boost your energy!” Calum handed Louis the medicinal tea.

After a while, Louis woke up and felt a sudden relief, he can properly sit on the bed without a sharp sting in his stomach, Harry was nowhere in sight, Louis was devastated knowing his alpha was there when he woke up and not by his side.

 _“I'm calling you alpha! Please come here now...I need you!”_ Louis concentrated as he used his mind to search for his mate.

Harry hastily appeared inside the room.

“I heard you, my love!” Harry moves closer to Louis’ side and intertwined their fingers.

Louis was petered out from using his vigor to the maximum level.

“You're always out of sight, I'm pregnant and I need quality time with my alpha! I'm your mate and this is not just my journey, we’ve done this baby conjointly!” Louis quietly sobbing.

“I'm sorry my baby love, I'm not a good mate, I'm terrible with all of this! All my life I only thought of my welfare and now having you around was a huge change in my lifestyle… I'll try my best to give you what you need and be the right alpha for you!” Harry fondle to his omega.

“Thank you, I'm not in pain right now, the leaf works somehow, but I think my son is hungry!” Louis nuzzled to Harry's neck.

“How did you know that our baby is a male?” Harry was astonished to his mate discovery.

“Andreus told me so, he seems to exhibit a male aura inside my womb. He’s a week old now to be exact.” Louis was in full wonderment knowing he has a living thing inside his stomach, floating around.

“Wow, that's amazing! That's bizarre really… but I need to go back to this meeting, give me at least two hours and I'll be back with crisp and toasties, cold cola for you and baby.” Harry looking at Louis with gleeful eyes.

“No! I want it now if you think that meeting is more important than us then I think… You should evaluate your priorities!” Louis was poker-faced staring to his mate.

“Fine! Your wish is my command! Never think that you are not important, with or without the baby… You’ll always come first! You know that if you can't see the bright side of all this, I will choose to sit with you in the dark.” Harry sincerely commented to Louis that makes his omega teary-eyed.

“You're making me cry, I'm so emotional right now, I'm filled with pregnant hormone, my love!” Louis pressing his emotion.

“I meant every word! So, what do you need right now a back massage or quick bath?” Harry says cheerfully with beaming eyes. Louis wanted those things but he was so hungry he can even eat a whole elephant right now.

“I want to eat first because of the little man inside me wanted that cola and toasties, and do you happened to have spare blood? I mean, I'm craving for it, I don't know why... I wanna try if baby peanut will calm down for it.” Louis sitting properly caressing his stomach.

“Of course, let's try that! He's half of me, so I guess he'll get some of my traits.”

**********

Calum went straight to Louis and do his analysis, Louis was quietly eating his toasties and drinking his cold cola, Harry has pouches of every type of blood they have.

“I want you to have a taste with every blood type available so you'll know what you prefer.” Harry handing Louis the tray of pouch blood and straw.

“Hmmm, interesting they do have different taste, ohhh, fuck that's awful!” Louis wanted to vomit.

“That's type O, noted you don't like that!” Harry setting aside the pouch.

“This is slightly bitter, eww, don't like that either!” Louis gurgle some water in his mouth to wash away the bitter taste.

“Strange, A’s is one of the most popular blood types, well AB might be suitable for you.” Harry handed the AB pouch.

“Wow, this tastes better, I do think my son has spoken, I just had a hunch that he'll need blood since you’re his father, let's see if this will help me with my problem with my stomach.” Louis drinking the pouch of blood.

Louis turned to rejuvenates his blushing skin color again, hair bouncing nicely, the overflowing of energy running through his veins made it easy for him to move without any assistance.

“Okay fine! You can leave me now… I'm feeling better! I don't want to be a selfish omega but please be back after two hours or I will come to find you myself” Louis smiling to his mate, Harry nodded to his sweet omega.

**********

Harry decided to send off troops in the forest every night for additional precautions to their territory since the hunting season will already end, Zayn and Liam arrived in his coven as their guest. Harry blissfully proclaim Louis condition, Calum entered the room and greeted the two elder vampire enthusiastically.

“It's still my greatest secret, I don't want others to know it.”

They don't want to end Harry's happiness but they have to declare to Harry, what they found out about the mortal's plan.

“Harold, they hired a group of people to do a vampire hunt and knowing that Louis is having a new generation breed, a combination of two strongest species he might be the target of their hunt.” Liam worriedly looked at Harry.

“As your first convert, I hated to be the bearer of this but I have an honest proposition for you, brother! What if we surrender Louis to his pack?” Zayn deliberately discloses his idea to Harry.

“No, Louis will not approve to that!” Harry was dismay by Zayn's idea.

“It's for the benefit of everyone brother, you might not consider it now but what if they come here and eventually he got hurt or worst he got killed, his already pregnant Harry you already have a claim to him and with his pack his safer than be with us! Mortals are hunting us down!” Liam patted Harry's shoulder.

“I've heard that they are moving fast and they don't care with forefathers treaty, they just wanted to expose every coven houses there is and terminate our kind.” Zayn eyes reddened and fist clutching.

“I have an additional problem here, there's an enemy lurking around inside my own house, I don't know who to trust here!” Harry commented to Zayn and Liam.

“In that matter, let's do the old ways finding the rat, make a trap!” Liam enunciated.

“How?” Calum questionably looked at the three vampires.

**********

Harry, Liam, and Zayn use their luring power when talking to every vampire their speaking.

Some spill important details that can be used to their future inquiry.

Zayn bumped into one of the younglings who cleaned Harry's manor.

“Hey! I think I know you!” Zayn greeted the younglings. “What's your name, young one?”

“I can't remember that we've met! I'm Stan, master” Stan shyly replied.

“Hmm, how's life now since Marcus died?” Zayn curiously asked the younglings using his luring power.

“Same! They are all still out there, sadly elders like you don't see what we see down here!” Stan honestly commented.

“Is that so? Enlighten me!” Zayn swiftly pulled the young vampire to his chamber and pierced his fangs to younglings neck.

The sensation submerged, Stan moaning loudly, Zayn eyes focus until he found out, what he wanted and gave the younglings his last draw of arousal until he was back to the hallway alone and confused

**********

Zayn rashly went to Harry's suite and called out Liam and Calum, they needed a secure place to talked. Calum enchanted Harry's room, Harry doesn't want to leave Louis even a bit, though his omega was now peacefully resting.

“I'm sorry barging into your room brother! But you wouldn't believe what I've found out, I think we need to revamp your high officials, they are all corrupted by Marcus, the situation with the shortage of supply is still happening they are making false narrative to you since you've been preoccupied with your omega.” Zayn flicking his hair out of his eyesight.

“Good thing I still have you brothers to look upon my covens welfare.” Harry hugged his brothers and Calum.

“What's happening? why are you all here and embracing?” Louis confusedly asked them and focus on his mate.

“I'm just glad my omega that we are surrounded with good creatures, now I could say we are in good hands! Just take a rest, baby love!” Harry went beside his omega and hum a special lullaby to eased his mate.

Louis went back to sleep, as Harry signal the elders to do what they needed to do.

Momentarily, they all gather all the coven's official and vampires in the common hall. Zayn and Liam seated at the two corners of the four thrones since Marcus died and Harry got a mate the middle throne was intended for Harry and Louis now, Calum standing close to Harry’s throne as the covens sorcerer.

Harry’s eyes were already reddened filled with anger, expeditiously entered the room and sit on his throne.

“After my maker died and submit to the light of the sun, I felt alone, good thing I have my brothers to share my grievings and keeping the coven alive and secured, I promised to myself that I will devote my immortality to my children, whatever it may cause! But I can handle only enough! For one last time, I asked of you my children especially my officials if your willing to sacrifice your life with me and become one coven with my brothers Zayn and Liam. We divided the covens for us to penetrate every territory but we needed to be united now for us to be strong!” Harry addressing the crowd.

“My lord, why you didn't confide that to us! We are your officials, we should know your plans for the covens!” Ashton looking frustrated.

“Are you questioning my judgment? They are my brothers before all of you, we've been together for centuries!”

“What will happen to us? Are we removed from our duty? Are you not trusting us? The four officials looking dissatisfied with Harry's decision.

“Since you brought that up! How’s our blood supply?” Harry looked at the officials and to the crowd of low ranking vampires buzzing with anger.

“It's a simple question! You've reported to me that we are back to normal, aren't we?” Harry directly looked at the four officials.

The hissing sound continued, until a group of younglings shouted.

“Liars! Traitors! You deserved to die!” then the masses of younglings chanting loudly.

Harry squint his eyes and hastily went towards the officials. The high ranking officials wanted to leave the room but the masses of younglings cover the passageway.

“Jennifer, Ashton, Ruhina, and Kaz what's gonna be, are you going to admit your sin to the coven? Who killed Nick? Do I need to repeat my question or one of you will spill the beans.”

“We are all guilty with this acquisition after Marcus died and Nick was removed from his position we thought we have to keep him silent, then we planned to kill him, in a much-unexpected way of course. He was so horny and his so stupid to trust his hired human!” Ashton stood still in front of Harry.

“If only I got you back again, maybe things might change! But you chose the wolf and do you think everyone agrees on you just because you said so because you're the direct descendant! We are your past lovers and we are all pissed that you bring him here in our own house! We don't trust him and we don't trust you either! You left us and now that you're coming back, you think things will change accordingly! Well, My Lord, your coven is already doomed as what Nick told you!” Ashton standing proudly holding Harry’s waist. “You can’t kill us… and when we leave this  doomed coven of yours, I'll make sure that it falls right beyond my feet, together with your mate _wolf_.”

Harry was readying himself to attack and kill these insolent and didn't care about the council ruling anymore.

“So, you're bending your own rules for your wolf!” Ashton and the other official was mockingly laughing to Harry.

“I will answer to the council, but you needed to be contained! You all deserve to be punished!”

A loud smashing sound captures the room, Louis appears inside the hall, looking angry, every young vampire and elder vampire scattered the hall giving the omega a wide entrance.

“Well, well, well what we got here! A wolf who killed Marcus! This is for vampire affair only! Do you think you have a better chance of fighting us four, May I remind you we are trained to do this! So, we will give you time to surrender and fold those tail of yours and hide back again in your _mate's_ room!” Ashton raising his swords and the three other officials surrounded Andreus.

“Stop this at once!” Harry shouted at them, Zayn and Liam move closer beside Harry.

“Louis my love, don't get even… you know better! They will answer to the council!” Harry went towards Louis and plead to his mate.

“No! I told him before that if he put those hands again on you, he'll lose it! I'm just here to do what I said and who needed traitors like them they are like parasites in this coven, you don’t need them, they needed to be punished now, for your coven sake! if you can't kill them, I will!”

Louis stood still and kneel down, slowly transforming in front of the bare eyes of the vampires. Most of them were astonished to see the changing formed of a human into a beautiful wolf.

Andreus stood proudly in front of the four vampires, Jennifer attacked first but Andreus ripped his head immediately, then Ruhina and Kaz double team Andreus pulling Andreus tail and grabbed a silver chain, it made Andreus howl a little from the pain but Harry and Zayn helped him out and briskly moved closer to him and released him from the chain.

“ _Andreus, you are not strong right now! We got this!”_ Harry talking to Andreus using his mind.

 _“No! I’m your mate and I will defend your honor!”_ Louis swiftly stood closer to Ruhina and strike to her unexpectedly. Biting her legs bleeding tremendously, Kaz kneels down and surrender, Ashton went towards Andreus and hit him hard in his legs, a loud howling sound captured the room, Harry ran towards Andreus as he shields him to Ashton.

“Stop this Ashton!” Harry shouting and eyes turned to black.

“No never!” Ashton shouted to Harry, as he rushed in and charged.

“You leave me no choice!” Harry moved aggressively towards Ashton but Andreus moved as fast as he can and counter Ashton’s attacked, he smashed him to the wall and tore Ashton arms defensively, Harry was in awe to his mate driving power but suddenly Andreus fell down and lay on the ground catching his breath, deeply inhaling, he immediately transformed into his human form, Harry stormed closer to Louis and removed his shirt to cover his omega’s exposed body, bleeding from the deep cut made by Ashton, he rashly brought him to their suite, Calum following behind. Ashton was knock down and bleeding excessively lying on the ground.

Zayn and Liam were left to calm their downlines in the hall and stabilize the remnants of the chaos and brought the living officials to the council, the younglings, and the other elder vampire joined hand to help their masters as they happily comply to them.

“This time we could say everyone will have a better life in this coven! The roaches are totally gone!” The elder vampire Carrie, Liam's second in command commented to the group of youngsters.

“I'll be staying here for good, I'm trusting my life with our new coven leaders, I'm glad the I lived to see this!” Bela and Stan talking to each other.

**********

“Baby love, please drink up, you need to replenish the lost blood, you are so distressed.”

Louis rolling around on the bed still experiencing great pain.

Calum made a healing potion for Louis’ fast recovery. Harry immediately gave it to Louis.

Louis felt instant relief, the wound was closing and Louis began to settle down and breathe normally.

“That was close in losing your baby! He suffers from too much physical and emotional stress. We have to avoid excessive used of energy to Louis since his baby consumed a lot more of it and he’s still in a critical stage of pregnancy. We all have to be more careful next time!” Calum rubbed Harry's shoulder and leave the couple alone.

“Baby love, please be careful next time, our baby was at risk earlier, hope you understand the consequence of your action, you're so brave to take out four elder vampires but look at you right now, are you feeling better?” Harry worriedly asked his omega.

“Yes, I'm sorry… please forgive me alpha, sorry baby peanut… your mama is really hard headed! It won't happen again!” Louis nestled his hands to his stomach.

Harry hum a lullaby to Louis as he played with his hair strands. Louis closed his eyes and falls asleep.

**********

“What happens to the former officials?” Harry questioned Zayn.

“They are already in the council chamber, subject for investigation, Harry the vampire hunters are advancing we need to deploy vampires to assess the situation, I'm sending Michael to do the task then we needed to talk to the human leaders and wolves leader and explain the mutiny that’s happening in our coven and I'm sure they are still some of them who remained  reasonable.”

“And what if they pursue to eliminate us! We needed to ask assistance to other coven houses, we needed them to  join forces with us and show to the world that we also deserve to exist!” Harry settling to his throne. “Especially now that my child will be here soon enough.” Harry continued to discuss it to his brothers.

***********

After a week the news about Louis propagated circulated to the underworld and to the human world. Eastern pack went ballistic with the news. Mark couldn't accept the fact that his only son is now impregnated by the creature that they consider as their greatest enemy.

“I already gave Louis enough time to wake up from his hallucination, it's time for me to do what’s right!” Mark inhaling and exhaling deeply. “Luke, I know you liked my son and I approved that you became his alpha, now we needed to get him back even he's already pregnant I believed that he has been lured by those vampires. Will you still accept my son?” Mark staring at Luke. “Yes, I know we are meant to be and I'm his rightful alpha! I'll do what I can to get him back.” Luke immediately replied.

“I know they have a coven in the city we will take them down, prepare the pack!” both alphas leave the room with full of hope.

Little they know Niall was eavesdropping and he’ll do everything to send the message to Louis and to his vampire alpha.

“Fuck! I'll be in great trouble if someone will find out that I'm conniving against the pack leader, but Louis is my only best friend, I have to do this!” Niall secretly went to the leader's chamber.

“Shawn, you'll come with us, we will reclaim Louis from the vampire's coven here's the map, you'll be our navigator, tomorrow morning we will leave.” Shawn looked at the map and make a mental note and put it inside his locker. They all went to the training grounds.

Niall secretly sneaking inside the chamber, trying to open Shawn's locker.

“Hmm, his birthday maybe that's his code, fuck it didn't work, ahh my birthday,” Niall tried but it still didn't open.

“Fuck, our anniversary?!” Niall tried the code and “Bingo!” hurriedly Niall gets the map and folded it and hide it to his back pocket, then he locked the locker quickly.

“What are you doing here?” an alpha squad leader questioned Niall.

“Uhm, I’m looking for my mate, I brought him some snacks…” Niall gesturing to the rucksack.

“Oh, okay! Shawn is in the training ground, you could leave it to me, I'll give it to him later.” Shaz commented to Niall.

“Thank you! Got to go!” Niall wiping his sweat.

“Are you okay? You look pale! Do you want me to call Shawn?” Shaz gesturing to call Shawn.

“Don't bother Shaz, I'm okay, maybe my heat is just close!” Niall blushing to the alpha.

“Okay! See you around Niall!” Shaz just nods to Niall.

 _“Abbah, that was close!”_ Niall talking to his inner wolf.

 _“I know, let's leave tonight to warn Louis and Andreus!”_ Niall agreed to Abbah suggestion.

**********

It took Abbah three hours to arrive at Harry's coven.

He was hiding in the dark pathway and transformed into his human form when he heard someone was talking and went inside the wall, Niall fastly put on his clothes and moved closer to the wall.

“Fuck! There's no door! Louis… Louis…” Niall shouting outside the wall.

Niall didn't realize that there's a group of concealed vampire guarding the entrance. They hit Niall in the head and he fell down.

**********

Niall woke up in a dark chamber, he was tied in a chair.

“What is this! What you've done to me! I need to talk to my friend! Louis! Louis!  Who's your coven leader? Can I speak to him?” Niall pleading to the dark shadow far away from him.

“How did you know Louis?” Zayn interrogates the omega.

“I'm his best friend! Will you untie me I'll prove it to you!” Niall shouting to the vampire.

“He's sick right now he can't come here! We will wait for Harry before we untie you!” Zayn stares at the omega in front of him.

“Fine! I'll wait but don't let me wait for too long I need to come back home, my alpha will be worried he didn't know that I went here… can you call him now, I needed to see my best friend!” Niall begging to the vampire.

Harry arrived in the chamber vigorously.

“Who is this?” Harry looked at the young omega.

“He was claiming that he was Louis’ best friend!” Zayn replied to Harry.

“Yes! I'm Niall, we briefly met before but I'm here for my best friend! Niall proudly comments.

“Ahh, yes! What are you doing here?” Harry talked to Niall.

“Can you untie me first? My hands are now soaring!” Niall pouting.

“Ohh, I'm sorry, forgive us! Let me assist you with my omega.”

**********

Momentarily, Harry and Niall arrived at the couple suite, Louis was sleeping deeply.

“I'll wake him up!” Harry went beside Louis.

“Louis, Baby love! Wake up… you have a visitor!” Harry whispering to Louis.

“Who…?” Louis fluttered his eyes to Harry and focus on his best friend.

“Am I dreaming? Are you really here? I missed you so much!” Louis raised his arms to his best friend, Niall crying and lay beside his best friend.

“I missed you so much my bitchy, best friend!”

“You too my stinky, best friend! What brought you here?” Louis hugging Niall tightly.

“I’m here because of your father and he planned to retrieve you. He was also planning you to be mated with Luke, I went here without Shawn’s approval, you're my best friend and I think you needed to be warned and I miss you so much! They will be here in the morning…” Niall suddenly felt something.

“Fuck, They are already here!”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos are always welcome...


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello... It's been a while since I posted been tragically experienced another bumped on my personal life and I can't even write even single word but I have to this to cope up with my loneliness... I'm determined to finish this and move on to my next story... I'm in great despair but I want to channel it through my writing... Life must go on, right?   
> And I'm also inspired by Louis' new released songs... After the CCME concert, I'm back liking to read and write again knowing true love still exist... And I hope we all strive to be happy because we all want to be loved after all... 
> 
> Loads of love... More exciting twist to come and drama... Hope you stay with me for a bit... 
> 
> Larry is real never doubt that!

 

**_I choose You... Us everyday_ **

 

It's an ordinary gloomy night when a group of hikers decided to camp out in the heart of the forest in Eastern boundary near the lake, the warbling sound of the owl enveloping the surrounding.

Sitting by the fire, chilling and roasting marshmallows having their cup of cocoa in between their hands while sharing stories they gathered from the old folks downtown.

“Do you think the stories we heard earlier were true? about the vampire concealing in this part of the forest and draining the blood of a human they come across?” Jam asked the group.

Maureen warming her cold hands in between her mug, “I hope he's handsome for it to be worth it!”

“Hey, It's scary to think that they are now aggressive, I thought they’ve changed, and I hope we will not fall as their victim.” Troy observing their environment.

“You’re scaring me… Can we stop this vampire talk!” Halsey covering her ears.

“Okay! Fine… Let's just talk about boys…” Maureen teasing Halsey and sat beside her.

Little they know, two of their friends decided to explore the forest furthermore, teasing and flirting while walking side by side amidst the sudden foggy ambiance that swallowed the base of the cliff, smothering the greens of the leaves, grasses, and the underbrush. It leached out their color, turning everything the same stony grey as the rock which added to the beauty of a breathtaking view of the lake.

“This lake is so perfect, I want to skinny dip, care to join me?” Sam on his flirtatious voice.

“Isn't it too late for that and it's cold? Are you sure they will not follow us here? You know they didn't know that we are hooking up and I want to stay that way considering I'm still not yet out.” Adam taking off his shirt, freezing to the chilly mist encircling them.

“Man, will you relax and let's enjoy this night, don't you want me to fuck you in this killer view? We've done this many times, I miss you!” Sam kissing Adam's neck as he pulled down his pants and underclothes, runs excitedly towards the lake and swam away. 

“Fuck…. This is really fucking cold!” 

Adam was laughing hard to Sam as he was busy unzipping his pants, then he heard something strangely moving to his side.

“Who's there? Maureen, Jam, Halsey, Troy? Guys… This isn't funny! Will, you cut this joke!” 

Then everything turned into eerie silence.

Adam noticed that Sam was not in the lake anymore, 

“Sam? Fuck! Where are you? I'm leaving you, I'm not kidding!” Adam angrily shouted in his panicking voice.

“Sam… Sam… Please stop this!” he started to cry and got worried.

Adam heard a loud whooshing sound, he looked at his surroundings and he saw nothing and he heard another terrifying sound, he decided to run away while putting back his shirt, panicky searching to the right path to his friends, suddenly Sam's naked body dropped in front of him seeped out of blood with big bite marks on his neck.

“AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!”

Their group of friends heard Adam's loud screaming voice as they immediately got up and instinctively moved to find their friends until finally, they reached Adam's location.

They were all flustered to witnessed Sam’s drained-out body lying on the ground. They all ran out to the side of Adam consoling him, “What happened to Sam, Adam?” Maureen asking Adam still dumbfounded to Sam’s body.

“Maureen… Sam is dead! Adam crying out loud.

“Common, Adam we need to get out of here, we are not safe here! Let's go, pull yourself together!” Jam shouting intensely.

They all decided to leave the eastern forest hurriedly and report the incident to the authorities.

**********

The setting inside the hospital morgue appears to be stable, they take the matter as subdued as possible to avoid crowd hysteria.

The smell of embalming chemicals lingers on their nostrils. Simon, the city Mayor, and Damon the hired vampire hunter talking intently. 

Damon's team checking on the newest addition to the list of human victims that they proclaimed made by Harry's coven.

“It happens again in Harold’s territory, we really need to make an action about this matter, they will not stop until they erased the human population. Do what is necessary!” Simon commanding Damon.

“Good! Now that we have your approval to attack! This will be much easier for us to plan.” Damon staring intently to Sam's body.

“Team, you know what to do, in a few minutes this one will turn!” 

Damon and Simon leave the room, while his team remained and finished the task as fast and quiet as possible.

 

********** 

Never in a million years that Mark thought that a wolf will fall in love with a  _ Vampire _ and sadly it happened to his only son Louis, he was still in denial that his son truly felt the  _ LOVE _ with this creature, he believed that he has been lured by this ancient vampire. 

Moreover, he never dreamed that he'll be a grandfather to a crossbreed baby, he only wanted his son to have a better life with a superior alpha whose worthy for his son's love and affection but destiny played a trick on him, he was starting to contemplate things on his previous life that he might be a bad person or creature that's why he was being punished and his son suffered from it. 

He’d envision his son being the first omega that will take over his reign but now those images are all crashing down with bitterness on his face, he was hurting that his son didn't consider them on how they will perceive things, a father full of anguish with his son lunacy. 

He was in great fury to this impertinent vampire who's taking advantage of his young son, he thought that he was an ancient vampire he should know better than become a lovesick puppy for his omega son.

If taking his pack to the city and sending his troops to war to settle this madness once and for all, he willingly does it for his son without a second thought.

“Prepare the troops for a war, we will leave tomorrow morning!” Mark announced it to the pack.

They all moved in unison assembling their weapons and gear, cleaning all the armory that they needed for tomorrow.

**********

“Squad leader Shawn, your omega was looking for you earlier, he gave you some snacks, I've found him inside our locker room he looks uneasy, so I decided to tell him that I'll send you the message to calm him, he was looking pale though, maybe you should bring him to the infirmary later,” Shaz commenting to Shawn and moved to her own squad.

“I'll take that in mind, later we will pay a visit to the doctor!” Shawn replied and nodded to Shaz, “Thanks by the way!” 

After their combat drill, Shawn left the training ground and went straight to his locker and checked what Niall's brought him, it was a salad and banana, he suddenly felt strange and made him wonder, 

_ Niall never visited me even before, because he knows how possessive I become when I smelled another alpha on him,  _ he immediately opened his locker and true enough his hunch was correct, he unexpectedly felt his mate emotion, he went out and run back on the field and went directly towards Mark.

“Alpha leader, my omega went to Louis in the city, we needed to come and get him back, please! I'm begging you!” Shawn growling with rage.

Mark was astonished by the news because he also treats Niall as his son but he needed to compose himself.

“Okay! we will now proceed to the city and retrieve our two omegas! Gear up everyone and we'll leave tonight!” Mark shouted to the pack as they all geared up and prepared for the war.

 

**********

The moon was immensely high, the stars were cast by the forming dark clouds, the scent of alphas and betas filling the air, the aura of greatness embodied by the Eastern pack. Proudly lined up outside the coven house of Harry.

“Fuck, They are already here! My alpha is simmering with agony!” Niall nervously said to his best friend.

Zayn and Liam went to prepare their defense, they called out all their vampire warriors from all of their territory.

Liam called out Carrie his second in command, “Prepare the Western vampires, we are being attacked!” 

“We will show no mercy, master Liam!” Carrie immediately stormed out of the room and summoned the vampire warriors.

Zayn called out his Northern and Southern leader.

“Michael and Esther will you lead the other vampires and join forces with my brother's warriors, I needed to assist the other younglings and ordinary vampire to the safety chamber.” Zayn leading the coven members to the dark dungeon.

Michael and Esther moved briskly and gather their army of vampires and joined forces with Liam's warrior.

The eastern coven has new second in command, Bela and Stan lead the younglings warrior that was greatly approved by Harry since they are not corrupted by Marcus or Ashton ruling.

They all went to the secret windows and sealed towers, they didn't attempt to go outside the coven house since their house was secured with Calum's protective shield and suitably installed by high technology, state of the art defense mechanism operated by Harry's longtime friend M, all the security measures were now at maximum level.

Harry went outside their suite and checked on everything. 

“M! How's everything? Run a heat scan on our perimeter, page me if you find any unusual behavior, you know the drill!” Harry patted M's shoulder and exited the defense chamber.

“Zayn and Liam, report? Actually, never mind I trust you both, We've done this together thousands of times, we all know what to do, I'll be in my suite to be with my omega, again we don't want any fatality at this moment… This is just a misunderstanding! I will try to reason with Mark but still be on our A-game… Defensive attacked only if necessary!” Harry moves away wandering from the thin air.

“Niall, I think you should leave now, to lessen their outrage, but you'll exit from a different path since we wouldn't open the main door!” Harry explaining to Niall, he simply nods.

“Will someone assist me in the right way?” Niall staring to Harry.

“Of course! And you'll also be in blindfolded, for our protection, if it's fine with you?” Harry ushering Niall to the door.

“No problem with me, but let me first say my farewell to Louis!” Niall glaring to Harry, he nods and let the two omegas have their moment, “My sweet Louis, we will meet again, in a much better time, our children will also be best friends I will make sure of that, I know everything will fall into the right places! I love you!” Niall hugging his best friend and slowly letting go.

“Yes, we will! My brave omega, thank you for your warning, will you send this message to my father that I'm happy and contented with my alpha and peanut... Please tell him to stop worrying I just needed his support and understanding and I love them dearly! Love you, I will see you again!” hugging his best friend again tightly. 

Calum helps Niall to navigate his way out to the coven house until he reached the end of the path and he was left alone, three blocks away from the coven house. Niall shouted Shawn's name, he comes running to his mate and they hugged each other.

“How are you? Did they hurt you? Why you came in that way? Answer me, Niall, what you did was a foolish move!” Shawn used his alpha tone to his mate, Niall went to his side and cried to his alpha. 

“I'm fine! I’ve missed my Louis so much and no one can understand my yearning to my best friend! To be honest, I don't know why I came out that way and even if I knew… I won’t ever tell you!” Niall was still hurting with his alpha's action towards him. 

He was disappointed because Shawn witnessed how he suffered from the undesirable departure of his best friend, how he cried every night for Louis and the guilt feeling he has and blaming himself for everything, he thought if he hadn't left Louis that time maybe things might be got on differently Niall walked towards Mark.

“Louis told me that he loves you dearly and he is happy with his alpha and peanut, stop worrying, he just needed your support and understanding right now.” Niall didn't wait for Mark's answer and went directly to their service vehicle and sat there quietly still sadden with Shawn using his alpha tone on him.  

Mark somehow alleviated to Louis’ message, the deafening sound of babbling words from the crowd of alpha and beta made Mark exasperated.

“I’m not softening with Louis’ message! I'm here to redeem my son and we will get him! Standby to charge!

Suddenly the door to the coven house opened, Mark was gratified that these vampires were brave enough and audacity to really confront him.

Harry, Zayn, Liam went outside still cautious with what will happen to them, Calum drew an imaginary line only visible to a creature like them. A never-ending line of fire from right to left dividing the two creatures. 

“Anyone who'll cross beyond this line will be castigated appropriately. We're not here to fight, Louis is already my mate and he's carrying my child that's why I do consider you as part of my family too, whether you accept it or not, we are now a family. My coven accepted Louis and I know it's still difficult for you to approbate me, but I'm only asking right now is to respect his wishes. I'm doing all of this for my omegas welfare, now that I'm also a father I don't want my son to know that I’ve got bad blood with his other family.” Harry kneeled down in front of Mark, “I'm humbling myself here for us not to commit the greatest mistake because my love for Louis is far greater than my ego and If you still think that Louis doesn't deserve me and so be it kill me now, just bear in your mind that I don't want a war or any of this I just want my son and Louis.”

Mark was stunned seeing Harry kneeling in front of him and defeating. 

“How did you know that my Louis was having a son?” Mark questioned Harry.

“Andreus told Louis, there's enough violence in this world already please spare everyone to this turmoil. It's the twentieth-century Mark, we need to understand some things are meant to happen and we have to go with the flow, for us to survive in this cruel world even how hard it is to comprehend,”

“It's easy for you to say! I lost my son for your kind, I had high hopes for him” Mark smirking to Harry, not wanting to back down.

“No, it's not as simple as it was … Louis is my soulmate, reincarnated of my former human lover Tommo, even if we wouldn't want this thing to happen it's still meant to take place, for us to meet in this life cycle. We don't want a war, we just want you to know that we also have the right to exist, after all of these conversations and you still prefer to savage my coven wherein your son and grandchild are presently part of, I'm Harold Edward Styles will not resist you all and defend my family together with my coven.” Harry still kneeling in front of Mark.

A loud clapped catches all of their attention.

“Well, well, well! It's nice to see an ancient kneeling down to a wolf, this is worthy to be documented, we catch you at the right moment! Right girls?" Damon laughing loudly and smugly.

Harry and Mark stared at the newly arrived group as Harry slowly standing up.

"I want to say thank you for this wolf pack who made our work easy and found these ancient bloodsuckers.” Damon sneering to his team.

“This is a fascinating experience! Father and son bonding! Are we all just going to stand here, or are we waiting for a cup of tea?” Damon provoking the two creatures to react violently and kept on mocking them.

Mark couldn't take any bold statement coming from this lowlife human.

“Who do you think you are to disgrace me!” Mark gander to the human in front of him.

Harry shifted closer to the human.

“I could say you are really brave for coming here, Are you really the vampire hunters that meant to kill me? I could say I admire your courage!” Harry countering back.

Harry silently observing the group of Vampire hunters mainly consist of females and their leader was the only male, they are all good looking humans, wearing black clothing from top to bottom, embodying the usual looks of hunters in the movie, Harry scowling his visions to the weapons of the hunters specifically made for his kind.

Zayn ogling to the hunters, “You look so original by the way, we've watched this kind of fashion in one of the movies last week,” Zayn remarked and laughing with Liam.

“Laugh all you want! But Let me introduce who we are, I'm Damon and here's my team, Elsie, Taylor, Perrie, Jade, Vanessa, and Joy, as you already know we are hunters…  Your kind of  _ hunters _ in particular! Damon proudly initiated.

“Let me —”

"No need for an introduction!"  Damon cutting Zayn.

It made Zayn to raised his eyebrows and glaring to the human, “ _ Does this fucking human cut me?  Does he know what he got himself into?”  _ Zayn talking to Harry and Liam using his mind, the two remained calm and unaffected.

“No need for introduction, we've done our research and you are here to retrieve your son who's conceiving his child,” Damon pointing to Harry, “So, he's also a threat especially a creature living inside of him! Am I, right girls?” All the girls nodded to Damon.

Mark and Harry looked at each other, they may have a different point of view with most of the things but planning to hurt Louis made them moved like a team. 

“Ohh, so… You're conspiring with them?” Damon observing Mark's demeanor.

“I don't know where you got your bravery to talk to us that way and to answer your question… Yes if your planning to harm my son!” Mark staring intently to the human in front of him.

“Okay then have it your way! We are not bound to kill your species, we will give him a chance to get away from this incident, but he needs to come with you and leave the city at once. Pick your choice!” Damon stared at Mark and then to Harry.

A brief silence seized the surroundings, then a loud banging noise creates a commotion.

“And why you are deciding with my life? Do you know that I can decide for myself? You are a young fellow with a loudmouth!” Louis staring at Damon.

Everyone was shocked with Louis presence, he was looking paler than usual but his eyes showed how furious and determined he was.

"My love...you need to rest! Please go back to our room." Harry swiftly went beside Louis.

"I couldn't rest because of this fellow keep yanking and even the walls were soundproof I can still hear his loud voice shouting to my Alpha and no one can do that…  _ EVER! _ not in my watch!" Louis started undressing.

"Louis… My son let us handle this… listen to Harry. This is not safe for you and the baby!" Mark looking at his son's tummy now in full display.

"You know how hard-headed I'm my father! But you know I can't accept that a simple human will threaten my alpha, the father of my unborn child, this piece of shit needed to be taught a lesson, how to respect elders!"

Louis lowering himself and audibly crackling of bones with the aloud astounding sound of Louis' howling made everyone nervous with Louis' outburst emotions.

"If I were you… I'll move far away from this city, Louis is starting to get frantic and you will not like the end of this!" Zayn giving a valid proposition to the human hunters.

"Fascinating never seen a wolf in his changing form, this is a first… Right girls?" Damon enthrall will Louis.

"And this will be your last!" Niall immediately appears to their back also changed to his wolf form within a second.

Everyone was fascinated with the two omega's double team the hunters. 

_ "I handle the leader do the rest!"  _ Andreus commanding voice maid Abbah moved swiftly to the side of the other hunters.

_ "No one should help us… Harry warned my father, please… we can handle this!" _ Andreus talking to Harry, he nodded to his omega.

_"I know you can handle it… Just please be careful my love and protect our son in your tummy remember that!"_ Harry looking at his omega will full admiration.

"Are we all just stand here… My omega is pregnant too and he's still in an early phase!" Shawn shouting to Mark.

Harry went beside Mark and Shawn as the two stands in fighting position.

"Louis talked to me and he told me that they can handle it, we have to let them have it their way! I don't want my omega to get agitated with me." Harry beaming with pride while Mark and Shawn looking anxious to the two omegas who are fighting side by side.

"I will back down but if they hurt my omega I'll end this stupidity!" Shawn Eagle eyeing his omega.

The wolf and the vampire stands quietly observing the action of the hunters and the omegas.

_ "Common! This is a nice play but I'm getting bored… Abbah do that thing you showed me when you're still on your training, let's finish this once and for all!" _ Andreus howling loudly and Abbah howled back.

Andreus and Abbah strode in a precise and calculated movement, observing the human girls and the leader Damon encircling them, as Abbah incloses his distance to the girl's hunters and moved abruptly and aloud screaming voices of girls enfold the quiet surrounding in a brisk motion of Abbah moving stormy biting the girls hunters one by one. 

Damon looking furiously at Andreus calculating each other strength as Andreus censoring the weak points of his opponent. Damon breath deeply as he holds two silver knife in his both hands attacking Andreus non-stop showing his good skills with blades targeting Andreus stomach but Andreus moves fast and dodging from the sharp razor blades before it touches his fur. Andreus was irritated for targeting his son, his wolf eyes reddened and jumped immediately to Damon who's trying to escape to the depth of Andreus bites, and couldn't move his body further with the depth of the sharp fangs of Andreus tearing slowly his skin to prolonged his misery. 

Excessive blood flowing out of the hunter's body, the smell of blood lingers in the air, exposing the defeated body of the hunters. Shawn and Harry stood tall and delighted with their omega's fighting skills.

"Now take a rest, we will do the rest!" Harry commanding Andreus and Abbah to moved aside away from the bloody site.

Harry and Shawn amble towards the hunters and interrogates them as the wolf and vampire work hand in hand to clean up the mess caused by the intruders.

"Who ordered you to come here at My convent? Do you think you have a slight chance to kill me? I'm Harold Edward Styles, not just a simple tool can kill me! And you even tried to hurt my omega! I'll finish you all… So, this will be a lesson to everyone who tried to intrude the safe haven I carefully created for my family.

" I also wanted to avenge my omega! This is not only your fight!" Shawn lifted the other hunters who're still alive and finished them off using his bare hands.

Harry slowly picked up Damon, begging for his life.

"Please, don't kill me! I'm just hired to assassinate your kind… I will tell you who hired me… Just please don't kill me!" Damon blubbering from terror.

" I don't do negotiations from a low life like you! You'll get what you deserve!" Harry put his hands on Damon's chest and ripped out his heart out. 

The two omegas watching their Alpha as they continued to lick each other fur.

" _ Congratulations, by the way, my Abbah! We are now mums!"  _ Andreus vowing to Abbah as they moved their heads together and lick each other until they are cleaned and changed to their human form. 

Harry wrapped a blanket to his omega and carried him inside the coven house as Mark packs and other vampire continued to clean the mess and went inside Harry's convent house.

Shawn looked at his omega filled with sadness, 

"What you did was dangerous, you put our pups in jeopardy what if they are stronger than other humans?" Shawn put a thick jacket to his omega and zipping it slowly and kissed him tenderly. 

"They are still human compare to my strength they are just nothing!" Niall embracing his alpha.

"I'm sorry if I used my alpha tone on you… I'm just so worried…" Shawn tightened his hold to his omega.

"I know but nothing to worry about… We are good! Did you see how much I improved my skills? Aren't you proud?" Niall jumped to his alpha, "Now carry me!" Niall laughing hard as they both went to the service vehicle for Niall to rest.

Harry and Mark now seated in the lounge area.

"This may be the first attacked by a human! What if next time they'll hire a stronger opponent, I'm worried about my son and grandsons welfare and safety." Mark commenting to Harry sounded to be determined to get his young son.

"I'm his partner and we are bond for life, and I will do anything for him to be safe… Can I make an agreement Mark, you may agree on this or not but I would rather hand my partner to Calum's protection not because I don't want you to be with him but because you are also here when the assassination happens, your packhouse may now also be a target." Harry calming himself, even more, he saw Mark's fist forming looking irritated with Harry's statements on how he deals with the dilemma.

"I'm the pack leader and nobody attempts to persuade me with my judgment in determining what's right to one of my kind especially to my son's interest, we can safeguard Louis to any threat that may come!" Mark using his Alpha tone to Harry. 

Louis suddenly appears and mediate to settle the dispute between the two important beings in his life.

"Father, will you stop this rubbish argument between my mate we are now a family so, you better start to act like one." Louis holding his father's hand and Harry.

"You're both important to me and both of you are right but I will decide tomorrow can we take this night off, I'm tired as if my feet are exploding!" Louis raising his eyebrows to them. 

Harry and Mark nodded in unison, Mark eventually bid his farewell to his son and promise to be back tomorrow. 

_"And now we are all alone!"_ Louis talking to Harry using his mind.

"I thought you're tired already? I know your condition, you're still in a fragile state." Harry slowly leaning to kiss Louis' neck.

"I just told him that so he'll leave us in peace, you know alpha they will never stop conversing." 

Louis pulling Harry inside their room. "You know what I want! I want my pampering time with my alpha!" 

Harry carried Louis to their bed, caressing his omega on his arms and slowly undressing his mate. 

"Touching you like this! Licking your hole until you get wet and sucking you nonstop as you beg for my cock, my little horny pregnant omega…" Harry holding his mate's waist and gently spread his legs to give Louis what he desires.

"Fuck, my alpha your mouth is filthy our son can hear us! But don't you dare stop! " Louis clutching on Harry's curls as he pushed him down further. 

"He'll be happier knowing his father making his mama, a happy omega…" Harry licking Louis' hole deepening his tongue aggressively, Louis moaning and circling his waist to Harry's rhythm. 

"Please, fuck me! I want you, alpha! I want your cock!" Louis reaching for Harry's belt and unbuckling it and pulling him again close to him using his feet.

"Hey, slow down my baby love, I'm here and I will fulfill your longings, I also wanted every bit of you!" 

Harry slowly slid his cock, twirling his hips until he heard Louis moaning in satisfaction.

"Uhhh...that's it, my love! Fuck me hard I want to feel you for days!" Louis biting and marking Harry tremendously.

They both come in unison as Harry laying on top of Louis. 

"Hope I fulfilled your needs my horny pregnant, omega!" 

"Yes you did and even better! Thank you!" Louis patting Harry's head. "Now let's sleep! For sure we will wake up early because my father will be here as early as four o'clock by the dot." Louis sliding his fingers to his belly, Harry went down and kissing Louis' tummy.

"Sleep tight my love, tomorrow we will face a new beginning and it could be for the betterment of everyone. Goodnight Louis my everything I will be forever yours!" 

Louis hugging Harry to his side, scenting his vampire, As the moon set high as the sound of howling wolves, encircled from the distance.

"I know! Wherever I will be... I'm yours because I chose you,  _ US _ every day!"

  
  
  
  
  



	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made it to another chapter!  
> Thank you AO3 god for listening to my prayers for me to be able to write again!
> 
> Nonetheless, thank you very much for reading this I'm still high with Louis' new songs especially defenceless and too young can't wait for it to be released... But of course, the other song Don't let it break your heart was my anthem right now... 
> 
> Please spare me if you can still spot mistakes, blamed it on me... But I hope it won't stop you reading this... I'm pouring my heart and soul on this! 
> 
> Enjoy the last two chapters are nearly coming!
> 
> Keep larrying!
> 
> Shoutout to all my favorite twitter mutuals you all know who you are, loads of love to all of you
> 
> Keep Larrying
> 
> Larry is real

 

 

**_War does not determine who is right_ **

**_only who is left._ **

 

It's a gloomy day, the sound of thunder woke up Louis into his deep sleep, the rumbling sound made him anxious to get up, instead, he snuggled Harry and buried his face to the arms of his mate. 

"Are you okay my love?" Harry worriedly looking down to Louis.

"I just can't choose whether what I wanted to do in this situation… I don't want to be away from you, though I know we needed to decide if I'll stay with Calum or be back in the packhouse, I'm worried that something bad might happen." Louis holding Harry tightly.

Harry deeply breathe and felt Louis' sentiment.

"You know we can protect you here, but I just wanted to be sure that nobody will harm you and our peanut, I can visit you from time to time wherever you decide to stay until everything returns to normal, I'll get you back." Harry consoling his trouble omega. 

"I just wished for a modest life with my alpha but why it's so hard to obtain, am I asking for too much?" Louis tearing up and slumped his face under the pillows screaming and swearing.

"My love, stop stressing everything will be okay, can you trust me with that?" Harry removed the pillows and embrace his spouse tenderly.

"I just felt something bad might happen, I just can't point my finger on it, but I really sense that something terrible will arise and I'm not here to be with you. Fuck! Fuck! " Louis kept on cursing and emotionally deterred, Harry couldn't do anything to comfort him rather he massages Louis' back gently and nestled him in his arms, kissing his forehead. Tracing his fingers to Louis's hair and hummed the lullaby that always eased his omega, Louis yawned and linked his legs to his alpha until he finally closes his eyes again.

 

**********

 

Mark and Jay were seated on a couch waiting for Harry and Louis, Zayn and Liam sitting on the other couch observing the wolves quietly savoring their cup of coffee, casually nodding their head when there are vampire passed by to them, while the elder vampires refusing to look at them, avoiding to create an interaction between them.

Harry assisting Louis slowly going down the stairs, Jay gazing to his son full of sorrow in her eyes trying to disguise her emotions to lighten the mood for his young son.

"Mother it's nice of you to visit me and you'll finally meet my alpha!" Louis leaning to Harry for additional balance. "Sorry if I look like this mother, you already knew that we are expecting, but I'm glad you're here!" Louis moved closer to Jay and encircled his arms to her. Jay remained serene nearly crying.

"You're late today father? I'm expecting you much earlier, why you're with Luke, I thought we will settle this as a family?" Louis was slightly frowning to his father and peek to Luke's position.  "No, offense Luke!" 

"Luke is a family, so you know he's your destined alpha, we've talked about this and the pack agreed on that you'll be properly mated to one of our kind, it means your mating with this cold-blooded was invalid and my grandson, will be raised by you and him." Mark looked at Louis with discerned eyes.

Harry was now in full raged, glaring at the alpha leader and to Luke, Louis felt the friction between his spouse and father. 

"This is absurd, why you're doing this! I already met my soulmate and bonding can never be undone, Harry and I created a being that we both cared for! So, where is that proposal comes from? Have you lost your sanity father?" Louis was simmering on anger with his father.

"This thing will not be allowed to happen if you just listen to me but you never learned to listen, I'm your father and your pack leader if you'll insist on your decision, you will be an outcast on our pack and forever be renounced as a part of our clan." Mark angrily bestowing to Louis. Jay silently crying.

"If that's what it takes for me to be with Harry, you can disinherit me by all means! Now, I needed to rest if you don't have a nice thing to say to me or to my family! I'm sorry mother but I needed Harry as much as I needed to be part of a pack not valuing the concept of a family!" Louis stormy leave the room.

"Are you happy now? He chooses you over his pack! I will get my Louis back and that's a promise! Let's go we have nothing to do here anymore!" Mark growling and breathing heavily, Jay was still emotional and dumbfounded with what went on.

**********

Louis was lying on the bed looking miserable, disappointed with his father's action, he was still half-hearted for hurting his mom but Louis was determined to stay at Harry's side and kept his promise to him.

"How are you, my baby love? Please stop your crying, everything will be alright." Harry patting Louis' head and kissing his belly and whispering to it. "Peanut, don't take that personally, your grandfather was just upset, your mother and your father love you dearly." 

Louis sobbing from the extreme pain, the words of his father was like a sharp blade, stabbing him endlessly, knowing he was outcast to his pack, a wolf without a home was a tremendous notion to experience.

"I know this is not the right time to discuss where you'll be staying my love, obviously after the incident, you'll be staying with Calum and to be honest that's what I prefer but of course it still depends on what you choose."

Louis turned to Harry caressing his tummy, drying his tears on his cheeks.

"I want to know where it would be exactly and how far it is in our coven house, I just want to know if it's too far away from you, so if I wanted to see you it will not be a trouble for both of us." 

"I'll set a meeting to Calum so everything will be finalized." Harry gently stroked his fingers to Louis' hair.

The couple stayed silent, waiting for Calum's arrival both anticipating what would happen to them. Louis decided to take another nap while waiting for Calum.

Black smoke appeared on the hallway followed by a soft knock from the door.

"My lord… Can I come in?" Calum asking Harry.

"Please, Come in we are waiting for you…" Harry awakened Louis to his afternoon nap.

Louis sat on the bed, head resting on Harry's shoulder. Calum brought a map of the possible location where Louis will be staying.

"This is the map that I created, it's also enchanted with my magic that a few people can only have access on it, your brothers Zayn and Liam other than you can locate Louis' exact location. It's not far away from the eastern forest right across the lake I cast a spell to conceal the small cottage where Louis can stay for a bit until we settle everything here in the city. It's totally safe there!" Calum unfolding the map to the couple.

"I think we have to do it right away, please my love be good with Calum, I will come to you!" Harry kissing Louis' face all teared up.

Louis weeping from tears, nodding to his spouse. 

"Just don't take long, you know I needed every inch of you! We both needed you!" Louis was emotionally wrecked for being departed to his alpha but he couldn't do anything, they will do everything to keep peanut safe from their attackers.

Calum leaves the room, they agreed that they will leave during the daylight to lessen the onlookers and suspicious of the other creatures prowling on their coven house. 

Harry went to the hidden room and packed Louis' some essential gear for additional protection, he was holding a small dagger with a ruby stone designed, preparing himself mentally to let go of Louis, once again, he was scared as hell to face the day without his muse, his guiding light from the darkness. 

"My baby love… This is also hard for me much harder than you thought, I want you to have this it's an enchanted dagger, if you strike it directly to the heart any immortal being it will paralyze them as if they are already dead, this is extremely special, they are only two daggers created by the vampire blacksmith named Steve, the other one was stolen a long time ago and this one was given to me by my maker, I'm giving this to you for you additional protection my love." Harry handed the dagger to Louis. "Handle it with care! It will severely hurt you!" 

Louis traced the blade of the dagger, trailing his fingertips to the intricate designed encircling the handle.

"I'm scared, my love let me just stay here… I'm willing to stay hidden here in our room." Louis folding a black cloth to secure the dagger because he understands how valuable it is to Harry.

"You know I can protect you but it's not safe here, we can't allow horrendous things to happen to you or to peanut, we need to do some sacrifices here my love until we get back together again, I'll pick you up… I promise!" Harry embracing Louis tightly.

After a while, Louis and Calum needed to leave the coven house, the couple bid their goodbyes to each other it was a bittersweet farewell, professing their undying love for one another until Calum signaled Louis that they have to leave.

"I'll be with you always, live your life as if I'm right beside you…Carry my heart with you... Andreus and peanut needed you! We can do this… Remember our endless love already found us and no matter how long it carried for me to see your beautiful face once again I'm willing to wait for you… for us to be together once again… No one can cease my feelings for you, my baby love." Harry stroking his fingers to Louis' delicate face. 

Louis cupped Harry's face with his both Hands kissing his alpha tenderly.

"Goodbye for a little while my alpha, I will be back beside you… live with my heart beside you, never forget me… Us…" Louis was still in emotional distress

Calum put out the map and pointed out where they should be going, a magical portal appeared in front of them. Calum headed first and Louis followed right after.

Harry felt the sudden ache that his partner experiencing he tapped into his heart and glimpsed at Louis for the last time until he totally disappeared from the flimsy air.

Harry was left devastated but his brothers comforted him.

"You'll be together again my brother, this war will end soon… we are both here for you to make it clear out faster as it should be." Zayn rubbed Harry's shoulder.

"Yes, our coven will be _ONE_ fighting the odds!" Liam nodded to Harry and Zayn.

The high ranking vampires together with their makers are presently seated in the meeting room, they are all overwhelmed with the recent scenarios thrown out to their kind.

"Let's get on to business, to lessen my weary heart!" Harry commenced to his brothers and to other leaders.

"We will start to arrange a forum to the human court because our coven was been accused of treachery from the old binding contract wherein we are also victimized here on this occurrence." Liam facing back and forth inside the meeting room.

"We are elders in this society and they have to remember that we are part of this legislation from the very start." Zayn looking pissed from the terrible allegations.

Harry remained quiet until he heard a boisterous scream outside the room.

"My lord, a group of people was outside our coven house, they are with the East pack wolves." Bela acting aggressively directing the low-ranking vampire to geared up.

"They caught us by surprise, they certainly craved for a battle! They even went here on daylight on our weakest time." Harry's eyes blackened, nails elongated, hissing from intense emotion.

"Master, calm down and stay here, right now your judgment may be clouded with resentment, Zayn and I will have a dialogue with them first, everyone stay alert!" Liam trying to ease Harry's intense emotion.

"M, ready the 360° degree monitor from all sides of the coven, get ready to the high voltage defense if ever the discussion doesn't go adequately but Zayn please never strike first only defensive moves." Harry commanding their first line of security.

"Bela and Stan take all the younglings to the underground and deliver a message to other coven houses outside England, so they will be receptive to our dilemma that we are being stricken by wolves and humans." Harry swayed his hands to Bela and Stan, both fled aggressively. 

Zayn swiftly moved out of the room with Liam. 

**********

The atmosphere outside the coven house was rigidly pure of outrage. The Eastern wolves headed by Luke were howling loudly, humans are wailing with anger, holding a weapon specifically for a vampire. They are readying themselves into warfare.

"Fall in line alpha and betas! We are here to give justice and regained our status and kept the cold-blooded to their proper territory and never reign over us again, and get our precious omega back, _My omega_ " Luke loudly commenting to the crowd of wolves. 

Humans joining in shouting and casting stones to the vampire coven house. 

A tremendous wind blew upon them, the strongest vampire together with Zayn and Liam reached the crowded line of wolves and humans.

"This is really absurd, do you think attacking us during daylight would make a difference, we've been here over centuries and been into wars countless times, what do you think this will be different from the past, do you really want to taste our powers?" Zayn eyes blackened, nails elongated, sharp fangs exposing followed by the other vampires.

"We are here to give justice to the death of our kind, your species have no right to massacre them! Hundreds of corpses found in your territory and the recent killing happened here in this coven! We are not safe with all of you that can freely exist with us! We want justice!" Simon warmed up the sensitivities of the mortals even further. 

"You're Simon Cowell the Mayor of this city right? The one who hired vampire hunters? Do these people know that you're conspiring with the wolves to eliminate us? We have the right to exist, we are here long before all of you! We already gave up our reign to rule and live on the sideline what more are you asking for? _Our death!_ " Liam hissing loudly.

"We are not safe as long as you're all here living with us! We needed protection from the wolves and if it's a mistake, I'll acknowledge my fault but I'm only thinking about humans interest." Simon nodding to the remaining vampire hunters to attack the vampires.

The first struck came from a vampire hunter and the vampire neared him attacked back accordingly gripping the neck of the human, the human was almost out of breath.

Zayn hurriedly pulled the shoulder of the vampire. "Young one stop! We are not here to kill them, they are insolent human and doesn't know their position in this society. Now can we talk first! You're really showing us boldly behavior! We are not given an order to finished you all but if you'll continue to decline our hospitality we will give you what you want!" Zayn was starting to get pissed.

"No, we will only end this if you'll surrender us your leader, we want your coven leader, Harry! We want justice! He will submit to us to a human trial!" Simon guarded by the other vampire hunters.

"And we needed our omega! _My omega Louis!_ " Luke shouted to the elder vampires.

Suddenly the coven door opened, Harry's powerful aura excelled in the atmosphere.

"Master, we can handle this!" Zayn approached Harry's grinning presence.

"If only I can barely watch the never-ending chatter of this foolish wolf claiming my Louis as his own! My Louis is mine alone, stop asserting that he was yours never in a million years he'll be yours!" Harry's eyes blackened.

Luke growled on Harry, both sizing up their strength since it's still daylight Harry's power was slightly diminished.

"Now, you'll come with us and withstand the trial, we deserved adequate justice on this matter." Simon commanding Harry, loud cheering from the crowd.

"If that's what you all want to end this imbecility, I'll come with you!" Harry glared to Luke and Simon.

"I will be back for my omega! Cold-blooded killer!" Luke whispering to Harry who's shrugging the ridiculous comments.

Harry talked Zayn and Liam using his mind.

 _My Brothers keep the coven protected to any animosity, settle our downlines and contact our neighbor's coven and report to them what's going on here in the city, they need to be warned, don't let Louis know this, I don't want him to worry."_ Harry restrained his brothers to follow him.

 _"We will stay guarded and report at once!"_ Liam and Zayn nodded to their master.

Zayn secretly signaled to his right hand to shadow Harry and the humans because he was not trusting them.

The wolves escort Harry to the vehicle, Luke joined him both staring at each other. The procession of vehicles departed, the bystander's humans went to the city hall to witness the prosecution and Mark's pack leading the humans, Luke took off separately and joined Simon. 

********** 

The trial was literally a scammed, Harry was brought to a glass wall building by Luke and Simon, together with the other vampire hunters, Harry felt slightly woozy from being exposed to the sun long enough. Finding his balance while getting out of the car. The five remaining vampire hunters hold Harry and pinned him on the wall with a silver chain enchanted with black magic tied to his skin made him vulnerable, he was trying his hardest to fight the hunters, he slammed the two on the ground bleeding to death, while the other hunter girl strike Harry with silver knife. 

"You've played a stunt on me? Are you really this low to do this. You can't kill me with that ordinary weapon you're holding fool!" Harry eyes blackened hissing fangs elongated forcing himself to be released on the silver chains, giving all-out his strength until he unlocked himself to the chains.

Then unexpectedly Luke appeared on his back shrugged him hardly and stabbed him in his heart the same dagger that he gave to Louis, Harry's eyes turned normal and he collapsed on the floor. The shadow watcher observing from afar concealing his presence to the wolves and humans, he was stunned to see his master was lifeless, he rushed to get back to the coven house to report the incident to master Zayn.

"Are you sure he's dead?" Simon talking to Luke.

"He was already dead to me! This is a magical dagger that can kill or paralyze any immortal but we can't pull it off it has to remain stab in his heart because this will stop him from coming back again to life!"

"It means he's still alive but in a coma?" Simon looked at Luke disappointedly. 

A loud growl from Luke made Simon's looking terrified.

"He's an ancient, his no ordinary vampire, bitten and created by an original, this is the best thing we can do, we will be holding him as our prisoner kept him far away from here, hidden from his Allied." Luke pressing the dagger even more. 

"Chain him and put him in a closed coffin, I have an idea." Luke commanding the hunters. "This incident should not be known by anyone, Mark was not aware that I'm conspiring with you! I just wanted him gone out on my way to claim my omega!" Luke breathing heavily and called mark.

"Alpha, the cold-blooded escape from us! We are still in pursuit of finding the bastard!" Luke grinning to Simon.

"Do what is necessary but don't hurt him, I don't want Louis to be mad at us, knowing he was infatuated with that ancient vampire! Did you bring the dagger it's missing here in the vault?" Mark commenting to Luke on the phone.

"No, I will not bring that with me, maybe you've misplaced it." Luke massaging his temple.

"I will disclose it again, maybe you're right! Just update me!" Mark shortly put down the phone.

Luke was startled to what he has done but he can't turn back time and changed his action.

"Let's get out of here we have to bury him!" Luke commanding the vampire hunters.

"Where to be exact?" Simon breathing heavily.

"Just follow me and I will lead the way!" Luke headed the group to depart.

**********

Louis woke up with aching heart, patting his painful heart, crying loudly until Calum reached beside him.

"Omega, what's bothering you?" Calum was worrying to Louis sudden movement.

"My alpha is in pain and he's in danger! We have to get back to the city, Calum! We are soulmates I can feel his yearning! Please." Louis crying out loud.

"For sure master, Harry will be pissed with me but I can't hold you here with that emotion. Promise me we'll be back here if things are perfectly fine at the coven house." Calum exhaled deeply and put out the map.

Louis and Calum appeared to Harry's main quarters, they heard loud voices arguing, Louis hurriedly went out of the room, he saw Zayn in full raged.

"Where's Harry? Why you're angry Zayn?" Louis was confused still holding his heart in pain.

"Louis, why you are here? This is not a good time!" Zayn looking suspicious.

"Zayn! Look at me! Where is my alpha?!" Louis was already teary eyes he felt his intuition was in fact right.

"Uhm, I don't know how to start this bad announcement but my right-hand man told me he saw Harry fell from the ground stabbed by a wolf with a dagger with a ruby stone designed."

"Let's come to that place where you last saw him! We don't have time!" Louis hurriedly went outside and transform to become Andreus, waiting for the other vampire to gather their gears. Louis howling loudly to call out the attention of the vampires.

Calum, Zayn, and Liam with the high ranking official moved swiftly, Andreus following them behind, going to glasshouse building. The vampire arrived, they felt a strange aura encircling the surroundings, smelling Harry's presence and six human scents and a wolf. Louis shifted to his human form and put a cloak on him scenting the place.

"They brought Harry here!" Zayn shouted. "Fuck, our maker has been brutally hurt here!" 

Calum went on trance to view the actual scenarios, his eyes turned into white and continued on shaking. Louis was tearing and shouting when he saw blood on the floor.

"My Harry! They will gonna pay for this!" Louis screaming with full of rage.

Calum turned back into his normal state. He was demonstrating the scenario of how Harry has been hurt and killed.

"He was brought here, they used silver chained, someone stabbed him first that's why there's a lot of blood on the floor, they planned this, he tried to fight back but he was so weak because of prolonged exposure in daylight. Then someone moved for a kill using an enchanted dagger, stabbed him straight on his heart that brought him to his death." Calum inhaling and exhaling heavily and pause. "But wait, I felt he was still alive, perhaps in a deep sleep but it doesn't end there they put them in a coffin, dragging it outside this building." Calum felt floating and in a complete trance once again. Harry leave a message to his brothers and Louis.

 _"I'm not yet dead my brothers but come looking for me, I don't know where they will bring my body but once you've found me pulled the dagger and destroy it, it's dangerous to have it with our enemies, they will use it against us! Please don't let my omega know about this I don't want him to worry and get involved in this, especially in his situation, I know I can count on you to find me!"_ Calum returned again to his normal self, looking restless. 

"I need to rest for me to regain my strength back, I will find a way to locate him the fastest I know." then Calum disappears from the thin air.

Louis was emotional hearing Harry's message, Zayn consoling him and they all decided to move out to the vicinity and went back to the coven house. Everyone was planning a different way to avenge their master and maker but Louis yelled at them.

"We have to focus first to look for my alpha and then we will punish them!" Louis was looking determined and plotting to take the action on his own hand.

"First why did you let him come to them alone! You're his brothers, you let him die alone! I felt every yearning he has… Calum, please find him!" 

Calum requested a map to the coven safe-keepers, Martha initially brought out all the map of their territories, Calum pulled out a pendulum necklace and sand.

"I need Harry's blood for me to locate him! Do you have any install of Harry's blood?" Calum faces the safe keepers, she shook her head. "I can't locate him accurately! But wait there's a chance!" Calum gets his mythical book. "It says here we need Harry's blood since you're carrying his son, it means they have the same blood running through their veins, I think we needed to get blood from the baby." Calum pinned his eyes to Louis.

Louis was still emotional, he felt tremendous anxiety.

"Don't be scared we will insert a syringe to your stomach to harness Harry's blood to your kid. It's only a few drops is what I needed! " 

"Then go on what are we waiting for time is ticking, Harry needed us." Louis on his demanding voice.

"This will sting a lot but the pain will not last." Calum explaining to Louis.

"Just go on, I don't care how painful it is, we need to find Harry! I know he'll do this for all of us!" Louis rested on a couch while Calum preparing the needed tools to harness blood from Louis' stomach.

A sharp needle was inserted to Louis' stomach aloud scream and howl left Louis' mouth then he collapsed.

He was dreaming about Harry that they are in Calum's cottage, standing in front of each other.

"Am I dreaming my love? Am I really already dead? Why you look so real?" Harry caressing Louis' face.

"We are in the same dream Harry, we are together even in our dreams… I asked Calum for me to talk to you to warn you about the things that will happen, we may succeed or not but I want you to know we are looking for you and we will do everything to find you and for us to be together again." Louis kissing Harry and touching his face.

"My love, I know you wanted to help but please stay out of it, it's dangerous and I don't want you to be at risk. How's peanut I hope both of you are alright. I'm ashamed that I'm not at your side." Harry cupping Louis' face. 

"Don't be, we can survive this… Your son is a strong alpha, he is excellent, ahhh!" Louis, holding his stomach barely standing. "I think it's time for me to awake on this dream, we will be together again my love, I promise you that! I love you! Please live as if my heart was beside you… Because my heart belongs only  to you!" Louis caressing Harry's face, scenting him and embracing him tightly.

"So, as my heart only beats for you! I love you and peanut! Please stay strong for us!" Harry slowly fading away. 

Louis suddenly awakened from his sleep breathlessly, wailing in so much pain. 

"Ahhhhh! My stomach is hurting are you not done yet, Calum?" Louis trying to reach out and massage his painful abdomen.

"We're already done, it's a side effect, here drink this, it will lessen the discomfort." Calum gave him a cup of seven herbs. 

Louis drank all of it and rested on the couch leaning his head.

"Calum, thank you! We've talked in my dreams. It felt real, I can smell him and touch him! You're a true friend for Harry." Louis trying to sit down, checking the bandage on his stomach.

"Good thing, I already did cast a spell before this thing happened that you'll meet him in your dreams in times of despair." Calum assisted Louis to the table where they'll perform the ritual.

Calum lined up all the maps of their territories, chanting nonstop until he spread the sand, dropping Louis unborn blood to the map and raised his arms holding the pendulum necklace, moving his hands but the sand remained unchanged, Calum moved to another map but the sand remained intact, Calum continues to chant prayers, he moved the pendulum further outside the vampire territories, the sand moving gradually and remained in one spot, they all checked the map and they began to look at each other.

"This is bad, we have to cross wolves territory!" Zayn banging the table. "It's still daylight, the wolves territories are heavily guarded and we're worthless during this period, we will search for Harry as soon as the nightfall." Zayn hissing loudly, eyes reddened from anger.

Liam turned to Louis, "I understand that they are your kind but we couldn't stop the war from happening, especially if we needed to fight back." Liam darting to Louis.

"I know! Let's do what we have to do!" Louis replied to Liam and look away.

"Who told you that you'll be joining us? You've done enough, we already tracked Harold, we will do the rest!" Zayn almost yelling to Louis.

"Try to stop me then!" Louis piercing to Zayn. "He is my alpha, half of me… I'll rather die fighting than wait here anticipating of what's gonna happen!" Louis pulled the enchanted dagger.

"That's the dagger who killed the master!" Zayn right-hand man shouted.

"This is identical daggers that Harry gave to me before I went to Calum's cottage, for my additional protection from anyone mortal or immortal, now Zayn will you let me joined the search?" Louis pointed the dagger to the vampire and struck the map instead.

Zayn was shaking his head, "Harry was right, you're really his soulmates you're both hard-headed creatures" 

Louis snorted with pride.

**********

Vampires starting equipping themselves to the battle, swords, high-end gadgets were placed to their armory truck, loaded guns and ammunition for humans and immortals are arranged accordingly. 

Hydrating themselves with tons of blood, waiting patiently until sundown and avenge their leader and let the world know who they are in the social class.

Louis wanted to talk to Niall but he doesn't know who to trust at this point in time. 

Louis talked to Andreus instead. 

 _"Andreus I need you later! Our alpha needed us! Will you help me?"_ Louis talking to Andreus using his thoughts.

" _Of course, I'll punish them for hurting our alpha! I will do what I can to get our alpha back with all my strength."_ Andreus replied. 

Louis was silently meditating, reserving his strength to long darkness that will transpire, it will be the war of the century. 

**********

The evening cold breeze was starting to form, the foggy atmosphere takes over the surroundings, the moon was in full array embracing the dark clouds forming.

Zayn starting to rile up the vampires into a line, giving them inspiring statements for them to be heated and motivated to avenge their maker.

"We've existed long enough to witness every disruption of this world, we became their spectator, observing them silently, relinquish our true status in this civilization but today it's different, let's show them who we truly are and let them taste our hateful revenge! Are you ready to come with me my brothers and set free our master?" The crowd yelled. "M, open the gate of our coven house and let's savor our victory! Every one to wolves territory and follow my lead!" Zayn gliding and swiftly striding showing the extraordinary power he possesses.

Louis immediately transformed into Andreus following Zayn faster movement, the road from the wolves territory was difficult and dangerous for humans to attain that's why Louis felt that the wolf who transmitted Harry were not alone. Louis knew the truth will eventually prevail.

Zayn pause and the rest of the vampire halted from moving they finally arrived in an abandoned cemetery.

"Let's get it on! I need my alpha back! Louis changed into human form and transform again as Andreus.

 _"I'm here now alpha! Louis and I will free you from great despair… We will be together again…"_ Andreus howling loudly.

"They are coming! I smelled them! Let them come! War does not determine who is right only who is left! " Louis returned to his true form and transformed into Andreus again.

The war was beginning. The long-awaited war between the three creatures.

  

  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you...kudos are always welcome...


End file.
